Kaliké's New Princess
by Lana Wickford
Summary: Long ago, Kaliké was a colony created by Canada. When Illéa was created, Kaliké was left out. Now, the royal family's oldest child, Prince Oliver, is about to turn nineteen. Entranced by the ways of the country they are allianced with, Kaliké royals decide to create a Selection in order to find the next princess. Desperate, Oliver calls for help from King Maxon. COMPLETE
1. The beginning

Kaliké's New Princess; A Selection FanFic

**Author's Note: Hello, I am ravenowlwisdom. I will try to update this story ASAP. Firstly, thanks to the people who are already my supporters! **

**Disclaimer: I haven't had a disclaimer, so I figured I should put one on. *I will not be putting a disclaimer every chapter* So, unfortunately, as much as I wish the brilliant mind who made The Selection was mine, it's not, so I'll just have to settle with my own imagination. **

(Prince Oliver's POV)

When Canada joined the United States to become Illéa, Kaliké was naturally left out. Canada was previously a democracy and that's what we believed in, but the new ways of Illéa were...interesting. So the prime minister of Kaliké (my some-odd great grandfather) was elevated to royalty.

We continued to follow Illéa's ways, in my opinion, it was unfortunate. In precisely three days, I would turn nineteen, and the day after, my possible brides would be announced.

As I was turning nineteen, nineteen "Daughters of Kaliké" were selected; two from each province. After the two girls were selected, my parents went through and chose the girl they liked better.

I wasn't sure if having less girls than Illéa was a good thing or not. To be honest though, I wasn't sure of anything.

As I wallowed in my miserable thoughts, a knock sounded at my door, and in stepped my personal butler, James.

James was about ten years older than me, and he'd been my butler since I was old enough not to have governesses and nannies take care of me. I think I'd been about seven when I'd met the black-haired, brown-eyed man. James was married to one of the staff, but I'd never bothered to find out who.

"Highness? There's a letter for you. Your mother wants me to remind you that you're to attend a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, James. I wonder what the dreadful subject today is! So, James. How's your family?" It bothered me that I'd never even payed attention to a small detail such as this, so I forced myself to casually ask him. At least I could appear to be a caring prince.

Unfortunately, James was a little shocked by my question. I figured he wasn't going to answer me when he opened his mouth.

"My wife's well. She's actually a maid. And I have a three year-old daughter Chantel. She's well too; mostly helps out downstairs all day."

After my firm nod, James retreated, and I concentrated on the letter.

Who on earth could this be from? All fan mail was thrown out immediately, and my mother had already sent word to me by James, so it wasn't her. I didn't believe my siblings would write to me, and my father tended to send word via staff.

I sucked in a quick breath as I noticed the Illéan seal.

I could not open the letter fast enough.

_Prince Oliver,_

_I was both shocked and pleased to receive your letter. Yes, the Selection was very frightening for me, but I ended up finding a very good friend. Illéa is still calming down since my parents died, but I would love to visit with my fiancée, America. We won't stay long, but will arrive about the first or second day of your Selection._

_Sincerely,_

_King Maxon._

I smiled, my confidence growing. Jumping up, I took a quick glance at my reflexion before running off to the meeting; thrilled with the news.


	2. A Birthday and Preparations

Oliver's POV

Today, my ninteenth birthday, was just a short time away from a life-changing moment, and I was incredibly nervous.

America's POV

""Stop worrying, Maxon. Elise and Kriss are the perfect people to take care of the castle while we're gone!"

He sighed, still organizing papers. Recently my fiancé had been working extra hard and long so that we could take our little vacation. He was only letting the most trustworthy people stay at the palace while we were gone.

"So it'll be about two days of traveling and we'll be at the castle for three days, four nights," Maxon told me.

"When are we leaving?"

"It's Oliver's birthday today, so the girls won't arrive for about a week and a day. I think we should be there to support him before the girls arrive, so I suppose we'll leave in about a week."

I smiled gently. "Think we should bring Silvia to train the new girls? She keeps nagging me that she wants to train one more royal before she retires!"

"Maxon laughed, and I smiled with pleasure to hear the rare sound.

"Go get packing. I'm sure your maids have about a thousand dresses to make for next week!" He shooed me off teasingly.

Grinning, I flaunted to the door of my bedroom and entered.

""So ladies. Knowing you two, you stood at the door of the bedroom and tried to eavesdrop as discreetly as possible?"

and Paige both blushed and lowered their eyes to the ground.

I just laughed, and they looked up grinning.

"Yes, my lady. I already have a couple nice dress ideas," Mary told me bashfully.

"Well, don't outdo yourselves. These people in Kaliké have never seen me, let alone my clothes, so some of the stuff in the closet will be fine."

As my maids began to chatter and plan each outfit, I couldn't help thinking about the amount of clothing and accessories I would be bringing with me. I pitied the gentlemen who ended up having to carry my luggage.


	3. Family Reassurance and KWN

**Author's Note: I have already received a couple characters and I have a couple characters of my own in my head, but please keep sending characters in! My apologies for the short chapter, but I want to give people a little more time to send in characters. The hard part is coming up, so bear with me. This chapter is dedicated to Alia Sharma, who was the first to review, the first to follow, and the first to send in characters. Thanks so so much Alia! You rock! My thanks also to StefMarie06, who was the first to favorite my story. You're amazing!**

Oliver's POV

My mother embraced me as we sat in the Filming Room. In precisely ten minutes the name of my future wife would be broadcast on KWN (Kaliké Weekly News).

"It's alright, Oliver. All the girls seem wonderful," my mother reassured me. I leaned over to try and catch the real expression in her gray eyes, but her long brown hair covered her face as she looked away. My mother and my father had both seen the pictures of the girls the day before, and I'd been trying to get information out of them ever since. Unfortunately, I'd been unsuccessful.

My younger brother Jack watched me with a thoughtful expression. He had one hand in his bright red hair, but his brown eyes were extraordinarily distant. Even though Jack wasn't the oldest child in our family, he would still have to face his own Selection when he turned nineteen, which was in two years. It was kind of odd to think that some of the girls that wanted to marry me were younger than Jack. Weirder yet, some of my rejects could end up being in my brother's Selection. I shivered.

Nicola, my younger sister, was the perfect image of calm. Of course, the only thing she had to worry about was a bunch of girls invading her house, but I could tell she was a little excited. I couldn't really blame her though, as a fifteen year-old girl, she was close to the age of the girls coming to court me. How bizarre. But really, I think Nicola was hoping to make a friend; she was lonely a lot.

We sat in silence until my mother glared at Nicola, who happened to be adjusting her uncomfortable shoe in a very unladylike way. Her wild brown curls flew in different directions as she bent down. Her hair no longer had the appearance of being neatly arranged and regal. Brown eyes flashing, she returned my mother's glare.

Seven minutes.

My father walked in, his red hair completely hidden by his crown. His own brown eyes were fully devoted to Kaliké's most famous entertainer; Christian Boyce.

Christian Boyce was a nice man probably in his fifties, and he always cut and dyed his hair in the craziest ways, probably because he could. His friendly blue eyes stayed the same, though. Christian was trusted by the royal family, and he'd been working for my father for about thirty-five years now. He'd once told me that he was also cousin to Illéa's famous entertainer Gavril Fadaye.

After receiving his instructions from my father, Christian turned his gaze on me. Tonight, his hair was gelled up, and it was coloured to match his eyes.

I know that Christian could see my worry, but a goofy grin appeared on his face and he took a high-pitched voice.

"It's alright, Oliver. We all_ love_ your beautiful, curly brown hair and RO-mantic gray eyes," he teased. My father looked at both of us scornfully.

"Mr. Boyce! Can we have you come sit at your table? King Christopher and Queen Noella, your thrones are set up; please seat yourselves. Prince Oliver, your throne is slightly off center, and you'll join Mr. Boyce pretty early into the show. Prince Jack, Princess Nicola, your seats are over there, by the advisors," a camerawoman told us.

It took a while before everyone was seated comfortably and their needs were satisfied. I swear my mother had just called a maid about three times; once to touch up her makeup, then get her a glass of water, then to check over her makeup and hair again.

Two minutes.

I took deep breaths.

"Don't do that on camera, son," my dad said. "You'll look bad."

"Oliver, just mask your emotions. You have to look strong and confident," my mother urged me in a slightly annoyed tone. "Josephine! Come check my makeup!"

My father nodded.

"You'll be fine. My Selection wasn't that bad..." my father trailed off uneasily and I nearly started a new round of gagging.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" The red light on the biggest camera flashed, signaling that we were airing.

Christian got up and put on a winning smile.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Tonight is a very exciting night! Without further ado, let's get started!"


	4. Traveling Plans

**Author's Note: Thanks to you; whether you follow this story, or whether you want to (I hope you do follow/favorite this story). Thanks to you even if you just randomly stumbled upon this story and hate it, I hope you will tell my why so I can improve! Anyway, please send in the character names, and don't forget to tell others! I probably won't publish another chapter for a couple of days because the next chapter is (duh, duh, duh) the Selection scene! And for that scene to happen, I need people! Anyway, hope you enjoy this mini chapter!**

America's POV

I was in my room, talking to my maids. They'd been in and out of my room all day, constantly. Of course, they insisted to me that the future Queen had to have a clean room, so they'd been doing enough cleaning to make my room spotless. I argued that my room looked fine, but they still insisted in polishing. At least they didn't stand around dusting things ten times like usual.

In between their cleaning sessions, they'd been down in the workrooms. They were planning out my whole wardrobe for Kaliké already, and they'd even been talking to the maids of the Elite for help. According to Mary and Paige, a week wasn't enough to plan out a "striking, stunning wardrobe for her Highness".

I was looking at Mary's sketches of my dresses right now, the door between my room and Maxon's propped open. I could hear someone's voice coming from the television, and oddly enough, he sounded like Gavril Fadaye.

I excused myself from my company and poked my head into my fiancé's room.

"What are you watching?"

Maxon looked up from the television and put a finger to his lips.

Rolling my eyes, I went and sat beside him on his couch, snuggling into his side.

"It's Oliver's Selection. See, that's Gavril's cousin, and they're going to announce the girls soon."

I looked at Oliver. Poor man, he looked absolutely terrified. If I hadn't been trained to decipher Maxon's masked emotions, I would've thought he looked confident. But I could see right through those masks now, and I was actually quite proud to admit that.

Mary stuck her head into the room and rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"My lady, how are we ever going to plan out your dresses if you're stuck to the television?"

"I told you to throw a bunch of dresses from the closet in a suitcase. Poof. Done."

Maxon laughed, and pushed me off the couch.

"By all means, Mary. Take her. This woman can not shut up when a good program is on!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and then marched away into my room, scooping up the dress pictures again.

"Alright, Mary. I'm prepared to be lectured."

Paige let out a small giggle, but quickly concealed it.

"So we have a couple extra dress designs in here so that you can choose. We've calculated that we need two traveling outfits, four nightgowns, three day dresses, and three evening gowns."

"Alright. I don't really see what the big deal about nightgowns is. I have plenty. It's not like I'm going to be prancing around in my pajamas, so you don't have to worry about making me pretty then."

Mary wrinkled her nose.

"A couple maids have been studying Kaliké temperature, and it's not like Angeles. We're going to need to pack some longer, thicker nightgowns, I think."  
"Oh Mary. Have you ever heard of blankets? Forget about new nightgowns!"

"Fine, my lady. Next you're going to suggest that you wear the same dress twice, or that you'll wear the same accessories every day!"

I sighed dramatically.

"Exactly, Mary! You know me so well."


	5. The First Five

**Author's Note: So this chapter is mostly just a note to start with! I'm already thinking about past this! You've "met" Jack and Nicola, and I have some pretty cool plans. I'm thinking that at the end of this book, Oliver will already be married, so maybe I might write a sequel. I have ideas about Jack and Nicola too. So what do you guys think?**

**This chapter is dedicated to SportyJpoo. Thank you so much for your review; you are very encouraging! I will try to update as much as possible. I know the chapters are short, but I started out writing them in notebooks, so you can probably see that chapters look a lot longer on paper. Anyway, SportyJpoo, you are amazing! Thanks so much!**

Oliver's POV

"Our wonderful king, King Christopher has a couple of words to begin with." Christian turned and winked at me, then turned his attention to my father, who was now standing at the podium.

"Firstly, the highway between Kingsland, Normount, and Roseport will be re-paved soon. New Manitoba has been having some snowstorms recently, so their mangoes have been unable to grow properly. Lastly, please note that sometime next week, the king of Illéa and his fiancée will arrive for a visit. That concludes tonight's announcements, so enjoy the Drawing Ceremony and welcome the new Daughters of Kaliké!" My father concluded with a serene smile.

My father returned to his throne as Christian turned back to the audience, an excited smile on his face.

"I know we all want to see the girls who are to participate in the Selection, but first, I think we'd better talk to our very own Prince Oliver!"

I took a shaky breath and stood up, then made my way over to the chairs set up for the little interview.

"So, Oliver, how are you feeling about this whole situation?"

I thought quickly. What would make me seem strong, but not bratty?

"Well, I have to admit that I am a little unsure, but I am quite confident that the Selection will go smoothly." Hmm. I don't think that was exactly what I should've said.

"Good, good. Now, we've been told that the king of Illéa is coming to visit. Is that because of the Selection?"

"Partly. Of course, we want to always be kind and welcoming to our Illéan allies. But I will admit that I hope for King Maxon and his fiancée to give me a couple tips before the Selection starts."

Christian grinned.

"Now what advice could you get from the future queen of Illéa?" he asked innocently.

"Well, Christian, I suppose you'll have to see. Besides, you're straying off topic." Christian chuckled, and I breathed out in relief. I'd barely saved myself there.

"Your Highness, do you know what girls will be participating in the Selection?"

"Not yet. But I believe I will know in about a minute or so."

Christian smiled at me kindly, signaling that I could return to my seat. I did so quite happily. Before he let the announcing go on though, he turned to my parents.

"Any advice, your Highnesses?"

My parents both looked thoughtful.

"I-I think that it will be most beneficial to be yourself," my mother started. "And you must always voice your concerns. A girl who does not put in her opinion is of no use to Oliver."

I agreed with my mother on the most part; I didn't want any faker for a wife. Nor did I want someone who was there to simply look good on TV. However, I didn't quite like the fact that it sounded like my mother was taking charge of my selection choices.

"You must impress. You must _fit_," my father announced. That was quite the opposite of my mother's words and I wondered, not for the first time, how they'd ever fallen in love.

But before I could consider my father's words more, Christian turned to the cameras, prepared to make the announcement. I tensed.

I wondered if I could get a feel for these girls before they actually showed up. I knew that tonight, only the name and caste would be announced, but I would see each girl's resume soon.

The KWN was being broadcast on a screen past the cameras on the other side of the room. I saw the screen change to a dramatic mix of blues and greens and the word "Selection" swirling around.

Finally, "Selection" started swirling around, and half of the screen was devoted to me and my expression. I calmed myself.

"Wyatt Mowry of Fayfox, Five."

A decently pretty girl appeared on screen. Her teeth were slightly crooked, but she smiled happily, her armpit-length, wavy, black hair laying comfortably across her shoulders. Her light blue eyes stood out against her light skin.

Almost too late, I realized that I needed to give a reaction. I nodded once, and Christian continued on.

"Elvira Tatem of Glassmoor, Two."

This girl was truly beautiful. She was thin and had an attractive, but practiced smile. Her sandy brown hair was pulled up into a nice hairstyle; I couldn't tell exactly what the hairstyle was, since I could only see the front of her. Her brown eyes looked concentrated, and they were surrounded by some makeup, though the makeup was expertly placed so that it didn't stand out, but more looked a part of her.

I gave a smile, and Christian turned back to the cameras.

"Danielle Ballatori of Wolfton, Three."

This girl was pretty. I guess. She had straight, brown hair that went halfway to her stomach. Danielle had brown eyes, like Elvira, but Danielle's were darker. She smiled nicely enough too.

I leaned over and whispered something to my father. I knew that it would look like I could be saying many things.

I put my hand in front of my mouth and murmured "I'm hungry," to my father. I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter, but I focused on the cameras again.

"Maryn Maclaurin of Roseport, Three."

Maryn was an improvement compared to Danielle. She had auburn hair; it was shoulder-length and was such a dark auburn it was almost brown. She had grey-ish-green eyes that shone happily as she smiled happily at the camera.

I let myself smile again, but made sure the smile wasn't big as the smile I'd allowed myself for Elvira.

"This girl is a new resident of Kaliké and a temporary one. Princess Daphne of France, who has taken on the name of Daphne Farquhar of Kingsland, One."

A girl with dark, dark brown hair that was about to her chest smiled serenly. She wore a silver circlet of vines and a deep purple dress. Her deep blue eyes hid her emotions very well. She was beautiful.

I smiled hugely and leaned over to my parents to see their expressions.

"And that concludes the first five of the Drawing. We will be right back after the commercial!" Christian winked at the crowd as the screen changed to a picture of hair products.

"So, Oliver? What do you think?" my mother asked excitedly. "That princess from France is absolutely radiant!"

"If she's in line for the crown, why is she competing here?" I asked.

My father shrugged. "She could manage her own country and still be here some of the time. Some people have made it work."

"You're right Mom. Most of them so far are pretty great. That is, I haven't met them yet."

Mom beamed at me and Dad grinned as well.

"How was my speaking?" I asked urgently.

"It was fine dear," Mom said, waving it off. "Josephine! We'll be back on soon! Come touch up my appearance!"

Jack approached me grinning.

"Hey Oli. Any chance that you'd give your favorite brother some of those beautiful women? How about that French princess?" he asked and I laughed.

"Very funny Jack. You can have all the girls from sixteen to eighteen that I reject. As long as they end up in your Selection."

"Mom, Dad. Make sure those rejected girls end up with me, right?" Jack confirmed quietly.

Dad just grinned evilly. "You just wait Jackie. You just wait."

Crinkling his nose, Jack withdrew.

I glanced over at Nicola, who was deep in thought. I assumed that she was thinking about which girls she could be friends with. She would probably make friends with Daphne because they both worried about similar things. Then again, maybe not.

Christian approached our group happily and I smiled. For this moment, I wasn't scared. But I knew that wouldn't last long.

America's POV

"Ames! Come here!" Maxon called from the other room and I rushed in.

"What?"

"They called some girls." Maxon looked freaked out.

"And?" I prompted.

"They called Daphne."

**Author's Note: Firstly, I know that mangoes can't grow in a place that has snowstorms. But remember that these are Kalikén mangoes. Secondly, SportyJpoo, how is this for a long chapter? I hope that you guys will send in characters, because these characters are all mine (besides Daphne, who is Kiera Cass's). Anyway, keep reviewing!**


	6. Five, Six, Seven, and Some Twins

**Author's Note: So, I got a couple characters (thanks Alia and SportyJpoo). I will probably change things because seeing how organized you guys are has overwhelmed me (no, I haven't planned anything. I'm just winging it). I will also ask you guys to help me decide who to eliminate. I haven't had very many reviews; disappointing. Hopefully a new chapter each week! Thank you to Alia and SportyJpoo who were very reassuring when I posted my sad note. **

**On a side note: Thank you to multiple different generators that helped me to find first names, last names, castes, and even appearances!**

America's POV

"Daphne! What? How?" I stuttered and Maxon just shook his head in disbelief. "What exactly happened between you and Daphne anyway?"

"She loved me and I didn't feel the same way. So she accused me of not being able to see love even if it was staring me in the face. And I-I believed her."

Shocked, I sat down next to my fiancé and thought hard while some weird hair commercial went off.

"Well, it's going to be alright, I suppose. You're engaged to me, and I'd hope that you're not planning on trading me off?" I raised my eyebrows at Maxon and he laughed.

"Trade you off? I couldn't live without you!" he grinned and pulled me close.

I sighed dramatically.

"Mary's incredibly thrilled over the whole wardrobe thing. I'd better go help her decide," I smiled, thinking of my goofy maids.

"How much money am I spending on your clothes? Don't you have like forty dresses already? You're beautiful enough," Maxon joked.

"One can never help being born into perfection," I said dramatically and he laughed.

"No, I suppose one cannot."

Maxon leaned forward, but I rolled off the couch, jumped up, and ran off to my room.

"Have fun with your program!" I called in a singsong voice, as I approached my conflicted maids.

Mary and Paige sat me on the bed, then offered to show me their drawings.

"First," I announced, "we _must_ look in the closet!"

We found a couple dresses, shoes, and accessories that we liked, so we debated on which were the absolute best. I had so many dresses, it was impossible to describe them all.

Then we went over sketches that Mary and Paige had made. They were stunning, and I found that I wanted every single dress they'd thought up, but I didn't tell them that.

"My lady? I absolutely love the idea of the daisy in your hair, if I may say so," Mary suggested and Paige nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Definitely; a daisy in my hair. One on the sash as well maybe?" I asked.

And that's how it went for who knows how many hours; me suggesting things, and us slowly putting together my wardrobe.

Oliver's POV

"Everyone to your seats please!" I looked up from my conversation with my family to see that the commercial was almost ending. In a flurry of activity, everyone ran to seat themselves as quickly as possible.

"Welcome back to the Drawing!" Christian called to the cameras.

I tried to compose myself. I already knew five girls who were all decent choices in the looks area.

"Jaime Knott of Ostwall, Three."

A girl with stringy orange hair appeared on screen. She had freckles and grinned happily. At least her green eyes looked sincere.

I was hardly concentrating on anything else. I just wanted to see the freaking girls already.

"Alexa Fredricksen of Bluemill, Two."

This girl was stunning. Her black hair was done up fancily and she had beautiful, twinkling, dark green eyes, completely unlike Jaime's puke-coloured eyes.

"Skyler Howley of Normount, Seven."

I would've been shocked, had I truly been in reality. A Seven in the Selection? How rare.

Sklyer was covered in so much dirt, it was horrible.

She had short brown hair that had been cut oddly. She had grey eyes that were shining with excitement.

"Roanna Banks of New Nova Scotia, Four."

Roanna was dark-complexioned and she had dark brown hair that was about to her hips, but it was braided and beaded. Her eyes were such a dark brown they looked black.

"Sage Hollings of Kiera, Four."

Sage was beautiful. She had curly brown hair and slight sprinkling of freckles. She had green eyes too, like many others in this Selection. Maybe my parents had a soft spot for green-eyed girls.

"Seher Asad Ahmed of Prywynne, Two."

Seher had black hair that went with her features very well. She had reddish brown eyes as well. She was decent, but images of Alexa and Elvira were still in my head.

"Zoya Farooqui of Wyvernedge, Two."

For a second, I didn't think that the camera people had changed the picture. The picture still looked like Seher. But then I saw that there were certain details that were off. This was Zoya. Why would my parents even dream that putting twins in the Selection was a good idea? They were out of their minds!

"Sanjana Rai Thalwar of Summerlea, Five."

Snajana had wavy chestnut hair that went to her waist. Her eyes were a dark brown, surrounded by a blue ring. She looked an awful lot like my previous friend, Duchess Simara Singh Rathore of Kaliké, who had purposely been killed about three years back.

Christian opened his mouth and all thoughts of Sanjana disappeared from my head.

"Wren Dobens of New Prince Edward Island, Six."

Wren had curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes that suited her very well. Usually the King and Queen didn't include anyone from castes past Five. So far, we had Wren and Skyler who were lower than Five, and I was quite happy to see that one of the two was good looking.

"Thank you everyone! The last five will be drawn after this commercial!"

The same darn hair product commercial came on and I turned to talk to my parents.

"Well, Oliver?" Mother asked.

"Oh, Noella. Can't you see he needs time to think?" Father joked.

Jack and Nicola came running over, and my parents rolled their eyes.

"For goodness' sake, Nicola! You must act like a lady," my mother told her sternly, but Nicola ignored her.

"Did you see those twins?" she asked and I nodded nervously.

"What about that Seven?" Jack demanded. I grimaced. "Don't worry Olli, I'm sure she'll be a lot prettier once the beauty crew deals with her," he assured.

My siblings and parents continued on quietly about the girls while my mind floated away. This was going to be a lot more chaotic than what I'd prepared for.

**Author's Note: So happy to finally bring you this chapter! It's been taking a while to get down every girl! I'm so excited for when the actual Selection starts. You just wait; I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve (they've yet to be discovered).**


	7. The Last Five

**Author's Note: So I really don't know what to put here. I'm pretty exhausted with all these ideas running crazy in my head! Anyway, I was so happy to see that after I posted Chapter 6 (around there), the views went up by a lot. Please keep reviewing so that I can make my ideas good! **

**Also, I was wondering to myself how many chapters it's going to take for Oliver to decide on a princess. (Don't worry, it's definitely not going to be three books.) I'm thinking that I might kick out some girls at the very beginning! Can you imagine how confusing it'll be for us when I'm switching POVs between Oliver, America, and the girls?**

***screams* I had all of Chapter 7 down and now I come back to it and it's gone! Darn save button!**

**Quick thanks to Alia Sharma, SportyJpoo, littlepinksock, UltimateMaxmericaShipper, and many others! Alia, thanks for the characters and the support. SportyJpoo, thanks so much for encouraging me and being one of the best readers ever! littlepinksock, I'm so glad that you are enjoying this story; thanks for the character! UltimateMaxmericaShipper, your name says it all; you're awesome.**

Oliver's POV

"Welcome back! I can tell you've all been at the edge of your seats! My bet is that our prince has been too! Without further ado, let's continue!"

I didn't dare close my eyes in case I might miss something.

"Jaeda Casas of Redcoast, Four."

Jaeda had curly, dark brown hair with a couple dirty blonde highlights. I could tell they were natural, firstly because a Four doesn't have money to go get their hair done. Jaeda also had dark chestnut coloured eyes and I had to admit that I quite liked her name.

"Ellery Pitney of New Alberta, Three."

Ellery had long, straight, blonde hair. Her eyes were a beautiful amber colour. She would have been a decent-looking girl were it not for her eyes. The amber uniqueness that her eyes had drew me in. Ellery was beautiful.

I swear I could have stared into those eyes for a while longer, but Christian was ready to move on.

"Siera Thaddeus of New Ontario, Two."

I got a shock from seeing Siera. Usually the girls that looked like her were kept out of the Selection, but it seemed like Mom and Dad wanted to include absolutely everyone this time.

To be fully honest, Siera reminded me of Christian. Blue must be in style this year. Siera's short, shoulder-length blue hair shocked me more than I would've thought it should. It wasn't unusual for a Two to dye their hair different colours because they could, but for some reason this girl's dyed hair just looked off. Her blue eyes pierced mine, as if telling me that I'd forgotten something.

Siera Thaddeus. Siera Thaddeus. Of course! Siera Thaddeus was a popular musician. That's why she would try and alter her appearance; probably for the fans.

"Jemma Jefferies of New Manitoba, Four."

Jemma had beautiful strawberry blonde hair. The front part of her hair was drawn up behind her head in what I believe was called a half up half down style. To say her eyes were blue was the truth, but it didn't describe them one bit. They shone like the sky on a cloudless day, and they sparked with happiness. I nearly sighed, but caught myself at the last minute.

"Calla Rain of Faircliff, Four."

After hearing Calla's name, I decided her parents must be nature freaks. All about recycling.

Calla was beautiful in her own way. She was so pale, it was almost like she was an albino, but she somehow made it look good. Her shining golden hair ran down her back in big curls and her eyes were electrifying for such a delicate thing. They were the dark colour of the ocean during a storm, sometimes changing to the delicate simplicity of light blue falling rain.

"And that concludes the Drawing, everyone! Thanks very much! We will be interviewing Prince Oliver on Wednesday! Ladies, can't wait to meet you. Goodnight everyone!"

America's POV

"Mary? Can't we stop? Maxon's going to bed, and he usually stays up hours after I do!" I begged.

"But-"

"Look. I trust the two of you. You've always been amazing. We've packed blankets and nightgowns and a couple day dresses and such. We have plans for almost all the gowns and some of the accessories. I need to sleep, we'll decide the rest later."

Mary didn't seem convinced, but Paige nodded slowly and got up to go grab my nightgown. Finally Mary sighed in defeat and gathered up the papers.

"Don't you think of staying up either," I told her.

"How will I get this done, then?" she demanded.

"Mary! We planned and we can plan tomorrow night. Besides, there are plenty of maids around here who do nothing. They can help."

Mary wrinkled her nose at that. "No. I don't like the idea of them taking credit for your wardrobe."

I laughed and Mary left with the drawings.

_Knock. Knock._

I shouted permission to enter, and Maxon stepped in.

"The Drawing's over," he said tiredly.

"And?"

He grinned boyishly. "Some of those girls are pretty decent. Think I can trade you for one of them?"

"Hey!" I protested, and threw my slipper at him. He dodged it, blew me a kiss, and retreated to his room.

Paige returned, smiling, and looked curiously at my puzzled face.

"He wouldn't. He wouldn't trade me."

My maid burst into laughter.

**Author's Note: Big big happy dance! I was so happy with this chapter. I will be starting on Chapter 8 right now, so you will probably get it before next week. Anyway, I have some plans, and I'm super excited and hopefully you are too! Thanks and don't forget to review!**

***I need PMs and reviews ASAP. Who should Oliver eliminate? You guys choose!***


	8. Into the Lives of the Lower Castes

**Author's Note: So, hello. This part is going to be both boring and exciting. We're going to have to leave Oliver for a bit (chorus of awws) because he doesn't really have much to talk about except his nerves. We're going to pretty much leave America too (another chorus of awws), but we will get to see a bit of her wardrobe. Instead, we are venturing into the lives of our dear Daughters of Kaliké! (Chorus of excited ooohs.)**

**So I won't keep you. Enjoy and review. This chapter should tell you who I should eliminate. PS. If I eliminate your character immediately, don't be mad!**

**Statistics:**

**One[s]: 1**

**Two[s]: 5**

**Three[s]: 4**

**Four[s]: 5**

**Five[s]: 2**

**Six[es]: 1**

**Seven[s]: 1**

**Eight[s]: 0**

**Total: 19**

**Thursday (Drawing was Saturday)**

Calla Rain of Faircliff, Four

I was not used to such attention. Everywhere I went, people congratulated me or whispered and smiled. It's not like I was scared of them or anything, but it is kind of uncomfortable when you walk outside to find that you're the center of attention and that people expect you to act like a lady.

Thankfully, I didn't have to travel much. After my name was drawn on Saturday, it was decided that I wouldn't go to work anymore. If you put aside the well-being of my family, I would've usually enjoyed a day off work. It would mean running, riding the horse my family owned, and spending an extra day free of the dirty stench of the factory. But no. Father insisted that I stay inside and practice being a lady.

Since I was going to the palace, I didn't have to do much on my own. So "being a lady" meant reading, sitting perfectly in the corner and practicing the most complicated words you could find.

I was 16, the youngest contestant in the Selection, which made my father think that I might be disregarded. That made him more determined for me to succeed.

At the precise moment, it was four o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that all my family was gone. The factories needed strong men like my father and brothers. So they would work on into the night, hoping for some extra money to support our family. I, however, would get off at this exact time; four o'clock. The factories did not need a frail-looking sixteen year-old. Not even the sewing factories wanted me to work all the time, though they let me work the day. Instead, at four, I would walk home and cook whatever I could.

A noise outside startled me, and I cautiously peeked between the curtains. I had no fright, only hope that it wasn't adoring fans. It was an official from the palace; I could tell. They had gotten out of their limo and were headed towards the door.

Quickly, I ran to fling it open.

"Hello. I am Mr. Travers from the palace. I'm here to review some material with you."

"Of course. Do come in."

I stood aside graciously as Mr. Travers swept in, observing our small four-room home.

"Where's your mother?" he demanded.

I made a strangled noise. "She died nine years ago."

"Oh. Your father?"

"At work. He'll return at seven or eight. Some of my brothers will be back at six, though."

"Well I have no need for your brothers. I will send someone to fetch your father."

I wanted to protest, but I didn't dare. The excited noises of people that came when Mr. Travers opened the door made me slightly uneasy. This was going to be a life far too full of fame.

Sanjana Rai Thalwar of Summerlea, Five

"Sanjana, _dear_," a nasty voice called to me.

I slowly entered the kitchen of our small home to find my aunt sitting at the kitchen table with a woman from the palace.

"Sanjana's parents died five years ago and she has no siblings," my aunt was telling the woman. "The stupid girl lost her memory as well. The only memories she has are from five years ago."

The woman nodded curtly, as if deciding whether or not I could be brought before the prince.

"Very well. Sit down, Miss, and let's go over the contract."

I sat cautiously, my eyes sweeping over my aunt suspiciously.

My aunt wasn't a particularly loving woman. She had been a circus performer, but had quit the job so she could stay in Summerlea. She had, quite stupidly, eloped with a Five from the circus. She'd started acting in theatre since she'd settled down in Summerlea, and then she'd gotten me. I don't think I ever improved her.

She had twins; Pia and Sia. After their birth, my aunt's _true_ love had left her.

The only time my aunt had ever truly been happy with me was when my name was called on live television.

"Sanjana!" she had said. "You shall bring us fortune yet!"

But now she was back to being moody.

"Miss Rai Thalwar, you have already signed the original form, so we have some information already. However, there are some rules. Firstly, you will be given clothes and accessories to use, but they are not yours to ruin, give away, or keep. Understood? If the prince directly gives you something, then you are allowed to keep it. You will follow the prince's instructions at every cost."

I nodded slowly.

"Good. If in any case, you should be removed from the Selection, you will have some options. You can return to your family, where you will be given a sum of money every year to help you as you settle back into being a Five. You can choose to remain at the palace, where you can take on the role of a maid. If you choose this option, you will be giving housing and food, as well as an additionnal salary to the one you get naturally."

I tried not to grin. I wasn't really interested in marrying this prince, but when I was kicked out, having the option of not going home was a gift special enough for me.

"There will be men. Lots of bachelors want to marry the previous Selected. We do not care who you will marry, that is up to you. But be aware that most of these men are Twos and other high castes. The duke of Kaliké will also be at the palace, and he has permission to court anyone that is eliminated. So your status could go up a couple castes."

I pictured it in my head; me getting kicked out and pretending to be sad. I would bid farewell to the prince and he would watch me go with wonder. Instead of walking towards the limo that was to take me home, I would walk to the kitchens and receive my duties as a maid. Or, I'd walk outside for one last look of the country as a Lady, only to find a crowd of suitors waiting for me and calling out to me. I would be wisked away to balls, to fancy dinners. And at the end of it all, I would be with someone I loved, far away from the torture of my aunt.

Either was a wonderful option.

"You mean to say that the girl I've spent all my money on for the past five years can just get up and abandon me?" my aunt cried.

"Well, if she truly cares for you, I'm sure she will stay. But yes, she does have that option."

"But I cared for her! I am a single women with two children who have barely begun to work!"

"I know Miss Rai Thalwar. This is hard. If Sanjana gets eliminated, then she will do what she chooses with her life. Throughout the Selection Sanjana will be awarded money. That amount of money gets bigger and bigger depending on how long she stays. From when the Selection starts all the way to when she's eliminated, the money will be given to you."

Great. My aunt was going to steal all my money.

My aunt was relaxed more. If she could get a couple checks from the palace, she could live without fear of starvation for a while.

"And if Sanjana should make it to the end and is Selected Princess, her whole family is elevated to the One status."

My aunt's eyes bugged greedily at the thought. She wanted more. She didn't want those checks anymore. She wanted to be a One, to live higher in luxury than she had been even before she eloped.

Uh oh.

Wren Dobens of New Prince Edward Island, Six

The Selection was a miracle to my family. Instead of constantly worrying, we all looked to the future with a smile. My mother laughed more, and my father was friendlier, as were all my siblings. Today, we had all gathered for a celebratory dinner.

My twenty-two year-old brother Kenneth was here, along with his pregnant wife, Alia. I barely saw them, so it was nice to catch up.

My twenty year-old sister Elise had come with her new husband, who was a Four.

Then there were my younger siblings. Robin, who was five years younger than me, at thirteen, was so thrilled, it made me laugh.

Joseph and Melody were eight and they were jumping around and hugging everyone.

And then there was my parents in the midst of us all, smiling and laughing and crying.

"So the man was giving Wren incredible options. He went over some guidelines, told us dates and such, and gave us our first check!" my mother was saying excitedly.

"Wow, Elizabeth! That's wonderful!" Alia smiled kindly.

"It was so much! We won't have to worry about anything for a little bit, which will be a blessing!" Mother rushed. I wanted to roll my eyes, but what she was saying was true. That check had literally saved our lives. We had canceled electricity at that point, and were only eating two meals a day. Once, Kenneth and Elise brought over a couple scraps of food they could spare, but that was it.

Then, out of nowhere, I was called for the Selection and everything had changed.

"Best of all, we'll keep getting checks all through the Selection!" Mother gushed and Alia looked on jealously.

Alia had been a Five, but had gone down a caste for Kenneth. She wasn't used to the bad circumstances, and the very idea of certain luxury appealed to her.

"Of course if we can, we'll have all you over for a wonderful dinner sometime!"

"That would be absolutely lovely."

"That's not all though! If Wren wins, we'll all be Ones!"

Everyone's mouths fell open.

"Wow," Elise said.

Throughout the silence, I took the time to look at everyone.

Elise looked a lot healthier since she had jumped up two castes. Kenneth had taken the look of my father, worried about the well-being of his family.

"It truly is incredible," Father interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled tightly. I'd never wanted to go compete for a husband, I'd always thought that I'd marry a Six, maybe a Five, and just scrape through the tough spots together. Now, my family needed me. They needed for me to go guarentee a better life.

"Don't count on it, Mother. Although, if I get eliminated, there are strong chances of some Two wanting to marry me," I broke in.

Elise smiled. "That's wonderful, Wren. Imagine if you ended up marrying a Two! Life would be so much better for you!"

"I'd bet I'd marry an old bachelor. I'd save all my money, and once he died, I'd use all the money to bring you all up," I told them.

Mother smiled grimly, clearly not liking the thought of me wasting away trying to bump them up.

"Or you could just marry the prince," she suggested.

I closed my eyes in defeat. This was going to be difficult.

**Author's Note: Longest chapter yet! So please review! Out of Calla, Sanjana, and Wren, who do you like the most? Who should stay? I'll be including more girls next chapter, which I hope will come soon! Only a couple more chapters until the Selection!**


	9. Unique Lives

**Author's Note: Hey! Thanks everyone! I'm not sure whether we're going to meet everyone or not...we'll see. And FYI, America might not be in here as much as I thought...**

**A shout out to Ann's Krazy Obsession and Sarah731**

**(Still Thursday)**

Jaeda Casas of Redcoast, Four

Life was boring. Truly. It revolved around the hotel where I worked, and home.

"So Jaeda. How was your day?" Mom asked.

I shrugged nonchalently and looked around the table.

Father had died when I was seven, and that had been ten years ago, so the only parent left was Mom.

Jessica, my older sister, is nineteen, and still at home. She's not married yet, but her boyfriend is probably going to propose soon. Jessica is staring at the table, because I know she feels she failed.

She, the oldest sibling, didn't get in the Selection. Me, her baby sister, will be the new "love of the country" as she puts it.

Janai, my younger sister, is eleven. She doesn't really care about much, as long as our family is together, she's happy.

"Are you excited, dear?" Mom asked, clearly hinting at the Selection to come.

"Yes." In truth, I was, kind of. I liked the idea of dating Prince Oliver, it was a lot easier than trying to convince the neighbourhood boys that I was pretty and am good enough to stay a Four. Most young men I'd met had thought that I wasn't good enough to be a Four, my only shot was to marry down.

My sisters however, were the prettiest girls in the city. Honestly, Jessica always had people surrounding her, and just about every boy had a crush on Janai at school. So people would figure it's ironic that the ugly sister is going to date the prince.

"So someone came today?" Jessica asked cautiously.

"Yes, darling. They went over the guidelines with Jaeda. They also gave us our first check."

"Oh."

"Was it a lot, Mom?" Janai asked curiously.

"Yes, sweetheart. It was a lot. We'll be fine."

Poor Jessica. She had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she said quietly.

"Oh. Honey," Mom murmured, having just realized what was going on. "Jessica, nothing's your fault. We just got lucky and Jaeda's just helping out a little. You've helped out much more than you know, Jess. Besides, you're going to get married soon and start your family. You don't need to worry about me, Jaeda, or Janai. Worry about yourself."

Jessica smiled grimly. "I would've liked the Selection. At least I would have been doing something useful. At least I would have had a shot with Prince Oliver. Look at Jaeda! No one wants her."

I gawped. All the sympathy I'd had for Jessica vanished. Tears welled and dripped slowly down my face. Not once in my seventeen years had Jessica ever said anything mean to me. She'd always been the one to encourage me, the one who reassured me and told me that there was someone perfect out there for me.

Sage Hollings of Kiera, Four

A young man walked into the bakery and stood there, staring at me. I imagine I was quite a sight; with flour on my face and in my dark brown hair.

"You're Sage Hollings."

I nodded, slightly confused.

The man leaned across the counter casually and stared harder.

"I'm Jeremy Stevens. Three," he added after.

"And I'm the bakery girl. What do you want?" I asked, exhausted. Since my name had been called, people had been coming to Hollings Bakery a lot more.

"If that whole thing with the prince doesn't work, then call me," he said flirtatiously.

"That is it. I will not _call _you."

Jeremy shrugged, turned, and walked out the door.

"Careful Sage," my eleven year-old sister Rayne said.

"Why? I'm not scared of Jeremy Stevens," I declared.

"I know. But he's cute. Wouldn't you want to marry him as a backup?" she asked curiously.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"S'okay, Rayne. You can have him."

She laughed.

"Hurry up, Sage. Papa's closing the bakery early tonight and we're going to have an incredible dinner!"

I smiled. Guess the check really had helped.

Jemma Jefferies of New Manitoba, Four

I threw my strawberry blonde hair over my shoulder and looked at my reflexion in the mirror.

"Jems, dinner," my adoptive mother, Jean, called.

I ran down the stairs to see that everyone was already at the table.

"Hey, sweetheart. How was today?" Dad, or Dave, said.

"Pretty good."

My mother had died after I was born, and then five years later, when I was five years old, my father was killed at work in a construction accident. I was placed in the orphanage, and about a month later a young couple came to visit the orphanage. These people were called Jean and Dave Jefferies, and at twenty-three, they were incapable of having children.

Twelve years later, here I was, adopted, and a Four instead of a Seven.

"Honey, we have some news," Mom said uneasily.

"Hmm?" I asked. It couldn't be that bad. Maybe they were adopting again; that would be nice. They'd only ever adopted me so that we could afford to live better.

"Well, it's a long story. You're so grown up now, going into the Selection, getting married, and your daddy and I are going to be so lonely, so we thought..."

"You're adopting again? Mom, that's great!" I said.

"Not exactly, babe. See, Dad's mom remarried a Two. Dave, how old is your mother?" she asked distractedly.

"She's fifty-three."

"Anyway, cause Dad is an only child and her new husband doesn't have any children, you're their only grandchild."

"And? I'm not important enough?"

"No! I mean, yes, JJ, you're important enough. But don't you think it would be nice if you weren't alone?"

"Yes," I said cautiously.

"Well, because my parents are Threes, in total, there is a lot of money up there."

"Yes. But what about Aunt Quaila, Mom? Grandma and Grandpa love her!"

"Of course, of course. But, Quaila has four children. She's fine."

"I'm confused. How does this relate to anything?"

"Because of all the money your grandmas and grandpa have to spend, your dad and I are getting fertility drugs. So it's the same concept as adopting, just not adopting."

"Why didn't you get fertility drugs when you were younger?" I was kind of mad, but I didn't know why.

"Because, Jem, your grandmother was just dating, still a Four, and Quaila was pregnant with her first child, so there was no reason to spend money on us just yet."

I suddenly realized why I was mad. I was going off to the Selection, giving them money for their fertility drugs, and I would eventually get married. They would have their new little baby and be so so happy and forget all about me. I would be alone. Again.

I got up slowly.

"Jemma! Where are you going?" Mom demanded.

"Come on, JJ. Sit down, let's chat," Dad protested.

"Why? Just take Grandma and Grandpa and Nana's money, plus my money and get yourself a new kid. Chat with them."

"Jemma; you weren't opposed to us adopting! What's wrong with actually having a child?" Mom interrupted.

What was the difference?

Well, if they adopted, they were helping a child who didn't have hope anymore. If they had their own child, it was their own kid, which would make them love the kid about a thousand times more. The kid didn't need help. The whole concept of replacing me hurt beyond what I'd ever experienced.

I went to start preparing for my trip to the palace. They didn't need me anyway.

Siera Thaddeus of New Ontario, Two

"Pris, I need to stand out," I explained to the family maid.

"I know, Miss. I've been working on a couple new outfits that will suit you very well," Pris said quietly.

"Great. I have to be the best there. I'm a sensation; I have to shine," I insisted.

"Don't worry. We'll do the most fashionable hairstyle, maybe change up your makeup, sunglasses, accessories. We'll go full out."

"Yes. I won't spare any expense."

"Miss? Would you like to possibly...change your hair colour?" Pris asked cautiously. "Most girls have natural-coloured hair."

"Exactly. That's what makes me different in a good way," I stated nonchalently. "Although, the world saw me with this colour," at this point, I tugged on a lock of blue hair "so we should change it before I go to the palace."

"What colour do you think?" Pris said.

"Well, obviously not blue. What other colors have I done?"

"You've had dark purple, pink, lime green, orange, and red."

"Alright. Well, that leaves different shades of each of those colours, yellow, brown, black, white, silver. Hmm, not really good options."

"No white. You'll look old," Pris determined.

"Let's do silver. We'll make it cool."

"Maybe streak it?" Pris suggested.

"Totally. Let's do silver and black," I decided and Pris wrote it down on her little notepad of outfit ideas. "That reminds me. I need new contacts."

Pris nodded and added it to the list. I was decently happy with our progress; I wanted to look amazing and I sure was on the right road.

"Alright. I'm going to go record some music now."

I got up and headed towards my recording room, sighing. I grabbed a paper with my recent song ideas jotted down, slipped on my reading glasses, and started to write.

**Author's Note: So it hasn't been a week, but I figured I'd post anyway. Thanks for the reviews guys! Unfortunately, I'm getting too attached to every character. How will I ever eliminate anyone? Anyway, please tell me who are your favorites! Continue to review and inspire me!**


	10. Name-Hater and Desperate

**Author's Note: So I really want to go into details with a couple more girls, so this is the last chapter of personal lives. Then we get into the interesting stuff (I'm soo excited)! PS, I wanted to give this hint to UltimateMaxmericaShipper. I know that you may have seen some people not really caring about Calla, but she didn't get enough time to explain herself. I personally am quite fond of Calla (you can tell, since I wrote from her POV first) and I don't plan on getting rid of Calla soon. So don't worry.**

Elvira Tatem of Glassmoor, Two

As I posed for the camera in the bathing suit, my thoughts raced. Firstly, I was cold. Even inside, I felt the rush of cold air from the fans blowing my hair around. It was not a smart idea to wear bathing suits in mid-March.

I'd been quite satisfied of the prince's reaction of me until the other people showed on screen. The first people in my category, before the first commercial break had not been threatening, except maybe the princess.

I sighed in distress, flipped my hair over my shoulder and grinned cheekily.

The truth was, I totally wanted to win this. I did think Oliver was hot, but I didn't know him, so I really couldn't judge if I wanted to date him or not. But the thought of me being Princess and officially ruling over people and living in luxury until I died was very tempting.

I heard about this Illéan model who'd been in the Selection over in Illéa. She'd been shot in the head or something, but I knew, based on the article and on the way she looked that she had been after the same things I was. Fame, mostly.

"Thanks, Miss Tatem. You're done," a person called and I sighed in relief as the fans around me turned off and I warmed up considerably. As I stepped off the fake scene, I gratefully accepted the sarong my mother was holding out for me.

"Good job, Elvira."

I wrinkled my nose at the mention of my name. It's not like I really hated the name Elvira, it was just so outdated, and so pointless. In multiple places it meant "white" and in a different place it meant "truth, white, beautiful". I felt like my name suited a Five better than it suited a Two.

"Mom," I murmured quietly.

"Right. Sorry, honey. I really don't see why you hate your name," she said, exasperated.

"Just shut up, Mom. I can't go around telling the prince that I'm called Elvira. He'll dismiss me on the spot."

"Well, he found out your name was Elvira on the Drawing episode, and he didn't look too upset."

"Just stop."

She sighed.

"Fine, Quinn. Just go get changed so that we can go home. We have a party to attend tonight."

Quinn was my middle name, and I liked it a considerable amount more, so it was the name that my parents usually used in public.

I slowly made my way to the change room, where I threw off the bikini and slipped on the long-sleeve, striped dress I'd been wearing earlier. I slipped my feet into some brown sandals.

I clicked my way across the floor, happy to hear the familiar sound of my heels.

My mom was waiting outside in our car, and I slipped in, ignoring the cameras. I mean, who did this? Following someone around all day. Not that I minded the attention.

Skyler Howley of Normount, Seven

Everyone at the table was eating in silence after working so hard that day.

I was in a huge state of bliss, since my name had been called. Here my family was, living in a two-bedroom apartment, even though there were nine of us. We didn't have electricity, just a wood stove, and we didn't eat much, and then my name got called. I didn't care if I had to go romance with the prince of Kaliké, like the representative had indicated, as long as my family was alright.

At the end of the table sat Pa, and at the other side was Ma.

At Pa's right, it started with the eldest.

There was my brother Ashley, who was twenty-three, my twin brothers Benjamin and Daxter, who were twenty, then me, at nineteen. On Ma's right were the younger children after me; my brother Dakota, who was fifteen, Natalie, who was thirteen, and finally Madison, who was eight. We were quite the bunch.

After we'd finished our food, everyone began cleanup duty with Pa and Ashley washing dishes, and the rest of us tidying in any way we could.

"So Pa," Ashley began. "Thinking of proposing to Ella soon," he stated. Ella was Ashley's girlfriend, and they'd been dating for about five years now.

"About time, son. I'm surprised she hasn't left you yet," Pa joked.

We were all happy for Ashley, but worried too. When it came to meal-time, Ma, Pa, Ashley, Benji, Dax, and me tended to eat as little as we could so that the others could get more food. Even Dakota sometimes opted out of eating. Ashley moving away meant less money for the family.

"It's alright, Ash," I suddenly realized. "We got the Selection check today, and if I try hard, we're sure to get more," I reassured myself.

Ash grinned at me. "My baby sister grown up to go seduce the prince of Kaliké. I never would have thought," he shook his head in mock disbelief and I flushed.

"Ashley!" my ma called. "Stop that now!"

"To think," Benji mused "there is a likely chance that my baby sister is going to get married before I do. That is not fair."

I rolled my eyes at all of them.

"Shut up! I will do what I have to for this family to survive, even if I have to seduce him, or like the lady suggested..."

"Stop it!" Dakota nearly yelled. "You're not my little sister, but all the same, that's disgusting."

"He's right, Ky," Dax told me. "I will beat up anyone who ends up in the bedroom with you."

"All of you! Stop it now!" Ma yelled over everyone, pointing at Madison, who was looking around, confused.

"Bedtime, sweetheart," Pa called, and he scooped up Madison before running her off to her bedroom.

"Natalie, Dakota, you too," Ma insisted, and they tried to protest, but failed.

Once Pa returned it was just him, Ma, Ash, Benji, Dax, and me.

"Sweetie, I would hope you wouldn't actually do major things with the prince for us," Pa started seriously.

"Pa, I would do just about anything for this family, and doing 'major things with the prince' is one of the things that I would do," I matched his tone.

"Skyler! I'm not having you shipped off so that-" Pa started, but I interrupted.

"You don't have a choice, Pa. You don't have a freaking choice. This is the best thing that's happened to us since ever. This could change our future. This could mean the difference between Madison starving every night or eating like a Five. If I have to go do private things with the prince so that this family can live, you won't be there to stop me."

Pa fumed.

"But Ky," Benji started cautiously. "You're going along the lines of being a prostitute."

"And?"

Benji just gawped, not believing that I would do this.

"You all know how much that check helped us. If we can get more of those, it could truly make a difference."

"I'm sure that the prince is a nice person," Ma announced and we all stared at her, confused. "I don't think he'd go use each girl physically," she explained.

"This guy is sounding worse and worse; he's got a hold on Skyler. Just get eliminated, Skyler, and then go marry some Two," Ashley suggested.

"What can you do about it?" I asked, really enjoying this. I liked seeing the realization that they wouldn't be there to control what I did with certain people.

"Don't you dare," Dax said in a menacing tone.

"Dare what?"

"I don't want you to go do some things with the prince. I will starve many extra nights so you don't have to do that, Skyler."

"We don't have nights to spare, Dax. Besides, it might get the family saved. We're preparing for the worst-case scenario here. There's a chance he might not even want to..."

Ashley sighed. "I'm totally messed up over this. Between work, Ella, and not wanting my baby sister to have to face this reality, I'm exhausted. And mad. I think I'm out for tonight."

Ma nodded, and got up with him to go to the second bedroom.

Benji and Dax sighed in defeat, at a loss for words, so they got up too.

"Baby?" Pa asked quietly and I looked in his direction. "Please. I don't want you to have to do this."

"I'm grown up, Pa. It's time I start doing something for the family too."

I got up and rushed to my place beside Natalie, terrifying images of me at the Selection running through my head.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short-ish chapter. But two chapters in one day, guys. Wow, I feel like I'm amazing. Anyway, I'm hoping for another chapter by Thursday, but we'll see. **


	11. Travels and Nerves

**Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say today, except to thank UltimateMaxmericaShipper and SportyJpoo for their continuous support and encouraging comments. Thanks so so much! Thanks also to littlepinksock; you rock!**

**700 views already and now it's the 1 month birthday of this story. Not the biggest landmark, but a landmark all the same. **

**Friday (the girls to arrive the next day)**

America's POV

When I finally looked at my maids' work in the mirror, I was quite proud. I wore a robin egg blue dress that had clear plastic straps. It was tight around my waist, then flowed out until it stopped right in the middle of my knees.

Around my waist was a white ribbon, and it matched with the white flats I wore. I had in small diamond studs, and my hair was braided, then pinned up so it looked like a flower. In the center of the flower bun, my maids had pinned a real daisy.

I wore light brown eye shadow, a thin line of black eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and a touch of blush. In all, I thought I looked beautiful.

"The daisy, Mary. It'll die."

She shook a vase lightly holding many other daisies, in case, and I laughed.

Mary looked beautiful, too. Instead of the normal palace uniform, I had her wearing a sleeveless navy dress. It was form-fitting, but not too tight, and it went down to mid-calf. She wore plain black flats, and her hair was side-braided.

Mary handed me a white shawl, smiling proudly.

"You look lovely, my Lady," she said.

"All because of you Mary. Although, I am worried that my maid might outshine me," I teased, and she blushed.

Paige held the door open for me and gave a deep curtsy as I walked by.

"Enjoy your trip, my Lady," she said.

"Thanks, Paige," I replied happily.

The door shut swiftly behind us, and Mary motioned for me to lead the way.

Squaring my shoulders and tilting up my chin, I began to walk briskly down the hallway and towards the main doors.

Although I pretended to ignore them, I saw the impressed looks the guards gave as I swept by.

As we neared the main doors, I could see Maxon pacing anxiously, but he turned at the sound of my footsteps and smiled.

"You look gorgeous, America," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

A butler came and grabbed the suitcase Mary had packed last-minute with my makeup, and we followed him past the grand doors and onto the wide sweeping staircase. Each step seemed to shine, which was unbelievable considering how many feet went up and down these stairs each day. I wondered how many maids Maxon made clean these stairs.

A fancy limo drove us off to where we'd embark on the plane. The whole ride was in silence, because Maxon was too stressed about leaving, Mary didn't dare say anything because she was, firstly a maid. And I, for once, was at a loss for words. I honestly couldn't think of a single reassuring thing to say to my fiancé to make him calm down, so I just let him stress in silence. Probably not the most considerate decision I've ever made.

Oliver's POV

I was secretly hoping that Maxon and America would arrive before I was faced with 19 women, but based on the note Maxon had previously sent, they were most likely to arrive after I met the girls. I'd told James to get someone to prepare a room anyway, just in case.

I'd recently had a conversation with Mother and Father about the Selection, and they each had girls that they wanted me to keep and get rid of.

"Keep the Seven," Mother had said. "We need them to know we care about the lower castes."

I'd frowned at that, glad that she'd shown some compassion for the lower castes and that she'd said 'know we care' instead of 'think we care'.

"Keep the Two with the funky hair. We want to encourage difference," Father had announced. So, surprisingly, the Selection hadn't really become my Selection anymore. It was more Oliver's Selection plus the King and Queen.

Over the past couple of days, when I wasn't at a meeting or working, I'd been freaking out. Of course, there was the prospect of just meeting the girls that scared me, but eliminating them?

I'd written a welcome speech, but I wanted some girls out as soon as possible. I'd been carefully analyzing every girl, including her background and talents, so my decision to eliminate would be as easy as possible. So far, I couldn't really decide who I wanted to eliminate. I had vague ideas of some girls I liked a little more, and some girls I liked a little less, but I determined that I would need to physically meet them and talk to them before deciding if they should be kicked out or not.

A soft knock came at the door, and I sighed expecting it to be James. Instead, Nicola poked her head in the doorway, much to my surprise.

"Are you still worrying about the girls, Oliver?" she asked.

"Yes. It's...inexplicable," I answered.

She entered and came to sit on my bed with me, and she slowly laid her head on my shoulder.

"Well, I'll be your spy," she offered.

"Spy?"

"Yes, you'll need a spy. All good royals have a spy. I'll tell you which girls are big morons, and which ones would be the sweetest wives."

I wasn't sure that strategy would work, but I appreciated the offer. "Thanks, Nic."

She smiled slightly, before jolting up.

"I totally forgot. Mom wants you to attend a meeting. She thinks you should give your opinion."

I sighed. "What type of meeting?"

Nicola visibly stiffened.

"Nic? You okay?"

"She. She wants to know which prince..." she trailed off hoplessly.

I gawped, then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"It'll be okay, Nic, I promise. After all, how am I supposed to have a spy if she's married off to some foreign prince halfway across the world?" I told her soothingly.

"Thanks, Olli," she smiled slowly.

"As a matter of fact, let's just not attend the meeting. My opinion on this is that it is not urgent, and I don't really want you to leave at all."

She grinned.

"So, my Princess? Where shall I take you?" I stood, bowed, and offered her my arm.

Nicola giggled.

"To the library, dear sir. We can hide among the books and the Queen shall never find us." She accepted my arm and we both laughed, headed off to a world of history, facts, and fiction.

**Author's Note: Score for me! Another chapter before Thursday. That's been at least 3 chapters in a week, if not more. You guys better be happy with me!**


	12. Advice from the King

**Author's Note: Thanks for the support! This chapter is dedicated to the real Jaeda, who is an incredible and supportive person. You are so helpful and a great friend; thanks for being so excited about this story!**

Oliver's POV

Nicola and I had been stowing away in the library for quite some time until a serving maid came running in, panting.

"Your Highnesses," she breathed heavily. "Your parents, King of Illéa has arrived. He's at the doors now."

"King Maxon?" I demanded, jumping up, and the maid gave a small nod. "Thank you," I said, and then began walking briskly towards the main entrance of the palace, Nicola close on my heels.

By the time the King of Illéa and his fiancée were approaching the doors, Mother, Father, Jack, Nicola, and I were all standing there ready to welcome them.

I was not shocked at the appearance of King Maxon. I'd seen photographs of him for as long as I could remember, but my eyes couldn't believe the sight of his fiancée.

I had been told her name was America, and I think it suited her. Her hair was a fiery red, and it was entrancing, really. Her eyes were a mysterious, sort of ice blue that were equally as fascinating as her hair. But I told myself she was just a TV image, which I knew to probably be true.

She wore a pretty, but simple blue dress, and were those flats? Most royals wore fancier shoes than she, but I supposed she wasn't officially a royal yet.

My breath caught at the sight of her. It wasn't the way that I'd felt when I'd seen an especially pretty girl on TV. This felt more real, probably because this beautiful human being was standing before me.

"King Maxon," my father rumbled. "Thank you for paying us this visit."

He and Maxon shook, and then Maxon took a small step back.

"This is my fiancée, America Singer."

She smiled and bobbed a small curtsy.

"It's lovely to meet you, Lady America. I'm Queen Noella," my mother said politely.

"I'm Princess Nicola, by the way," Nic announced excitedly, hoping to make a friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Nicola. And Your Highness," America added.

"Well, then. You must be Oliver," Maxon greeted kindly.

"Yes. Thank you so much for coming," I said, obviously relieved he was here.

"How old are you?" Nicola was asking America, much to my parents' disapproval.

"Seventeen as of last month. I'm guessing your next question now," America mused "and I was a Five."

Nicola looked shocked that America had managed to guess this and I smiled a little.

"Your Majesties," our head maid Jacqueline, curtsied. "I'm here to take King Maxon and Lady America to their rooms."

Maxon and America followed the maid, and my eyes followed them, hungrily taking in the sight of the redhead before she turned the corner.

"Nicola!" my mother called out exasperatedly. "You can't ask people how old they are!"

My father simply ignored the scolding, staring at the spot where he'd last seen America. "I'm not sure I fully approve of that girl," he said finally.

"I know," Mother decided, forgetting about Nicola for a second.

"I don't want you to take advice from that man, Oliver," Father told me firmly and I nodded.

Honestly, I told myself that I might take advice from Maxon. If his fiancée wasn't just an image, and was actually a nice person, I would want a wife like her.

Mother went back to getting mad at Nicola, and I made the long trip back to my room.

I grabbed a pad of paper from my desk, along with a stray pen that read _Oliver_.

_King Maxon,_

_I know that you have just arrived, and I want to give you the opportunity to rest._

_However, I am eager to get some advice in as soon as possible. Possibly at 5:00, an hour from now?_

_If it is alright, I will come by your room at the proper time._

_Oliver_

I poked my head out the door and was quite satisfied to see a maid walking by.

"You there. What's your name?"

The young lady curtsied and then rose.

"Laura," she said quietly.

"Well, Laura. I need you to do something for me before returning to your family."

"I have time, Highness. My husband's working, and my daughter Chantel will be occupying the cooks downstairs."

"Chantel? You're James's wife!" I exclaimed, temporarily distracted.

"Why, yes," she said, shocked I knew.

"I need you to take this note to King Maxon," I told her, handing her the folded up paper.

America's POV

At five o'clock, Mary and I were getting ready for supper in the huge walk-in closet. Maxon and I were sharing a room, with my bathroom and closet on one side, and his stuff on the other.

I was in my dress; it was a sleeveless, dark green ballgown. It had a sweetheart neckline, and there were small creases from the top of the dress going diagonally up. When the creases ended at about my knees, the dress flowed out and left a little bit of a train on the ground.

A knock came at the bedroom door, and I heard Maxon go to open it.

"Hello, Oliver," he said.

"I need advice," Oliver was saying nervously. "I don't want any girl. I want mine to be special."

"Yes," Maxon agreed. "Someone you're in love with."

Oliver must have been shocked because he didn't answer right away.

"Are you marrying for love?" he asked curiously. "Not for powerful bonds and peace treaties?"

Maxon just laughed, and Oliver went to explain.

"My parents never seemed in love, and I always thought that part of being the prince involved marrying for the country, not necessarily for yourself."

"Yes, that's what I thought too. At that point in life, I wished I was a peasant, if only for the option to marry for love."

"So...you chose your fiancée because you love her?"

"Well, America certainly adores me. She fawns over me, in fact," Maxon teased me.

"Mary. We have to get him back," I whispered to the maid, who was currently making alterations to my dress. She just rolled her eyes, mouth full of pins.

I gave a dramatic sigh, certainly loud enough for the boys to hear.

"I know, Mary. The Illéan palace guards are _so_ hot. They're great kissers too..." I trailed off when I heard Oliver gasp and Maxon huff angrily. Within a moment, the doors to the closet were flung open and my fiancé was running at me full speed.

I shrugged at his angry face.

"Payback."

Maxon gave me a look and I got the full meaning of it. _I'm very mad, you owe me. We'll talk about this later _sort of look.

Oliver nodded to me in greeting, and I saw that he had been amused at the scene, once he'd found out that I wasn't actually cheating on my fiancé.

"Remember, Ames. You're mine," Maxon told me sternly.

"Technically, I'm not yours yet," I answered mischieviously.

His eyes blazed.

"Good idea. Let's go back to Illéa right now. We can be married by tomorrow, and then have a fake ceremony for the country."

I laughed. "No, Maxon. You can wait a month."

Another voice entered the conversation, and we all turned to Mary.

"Out, Your Majesties," she said, mouth free of pins. "I daresay, King Maxon, you've ruined Lady America's dress already!"

"My apologies, Mary," Maxon said, as he and Oliver were shooed out to go talk of girls elsewhere.

**Author's Note: I know, kind of a short chapter. Oh well. I'm sure it'll get more exciting when the girls arrive!**


	13. Preparations and Arrivals

**Author's Note: Not feeling particularly motivated to make a big long speech today...although I will tell you that I won't be able to post on Thursday, March 26, 2015. My apologies. You may have noticed my pen name changing, hopefully it isn't too confusing. I'm kind of trying out different things and switching it around a lot.**

Friday Night

America's POV

Finally, after Mary had spent hours slaving over me, I was ready. I wore my green gown, which fit perfectly now. Mary had combed my hair and left it down. She hadn't touched it, just let it go wild. I wore a circlet made of silver leaves and vines that was absolutely stunning. My shoes weren't too high, but they were also a dark green that matched my dress. As for makeup, Mary had refused. She must have been going for an all-natural look tonight, because I usually always wore makeup. Always. It was like a rule.

Maxon's breath caught when he saw me finally walk out of the closet.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled slowly. "You know I'm sorry that I got you mad. But I can't have people think that I fawn over you," I teased and he smiled.

"It's okay, Ames. It's already forgotten. Just don't push it."

We slowly walked down to the dining hall, and Maxon looked like he wouldn't want anyone else on his arm. At one point on the walk down, he leaned down to whisper to me.

"There's only one thing that would make me happier at this exact moment," he murmured.

I frowned slightly, concerned. "What?"

"If I was escorting my wife down to dinner, instead of my fiancée."

I laughed. "Patience, Maxon."

We walked into the dining room, which reminded me strangely of Illéa's dining room. The royal family stood, and I saw all of them visibly gaping at my loose hair and makeup-free face.

Maxon and the men all wore suits and ties, the same boring stuff. Queen Noella was wearing a flowing white dress, and Princess Nicola was dressed in pink.

As I sat beside Nicola, I saw clear disapproval written all over the Queen's face. Clearly she wasn't liking me.

Instead of worrying over the thoughts, I turned to Nicola.

"So, give me princess advice," I encouraged, and she gladly complied.

Saturday (the girls are on their way)...

Ellery Pitney of New Alberta, Three

My long blonde hair was done in a dutch braid, and was now laying across my left shoulder. I was wearing some mascara as well as some lip gloss, but I'd refrained from other makeup.

I was wearing a white tank top, a long black pencil skirt, and super high black high heels that were incredibly uncomfortable.

Currently, I was standing on a podium in full display of New Alberta. After the ceremony, I would be escorted to an airport, where I would rendez-vous with the girls from Ostwall, New Manitoba, and Kiera. That meant I would be meeting Jaime Knott (ew), Jemma Jefferies (hmmm), and Sage Hollings. I would outrank everyone except for Jaime, but I totally ranked higher than Jaime in looks, so I had nothing to worry about.

I tried to look decently interested as the mayor went through a long speech and people cheered for me.

After a quick hug to my mother and one to my father, I nearly skipped into the waiting limo.

I was thrilled to be going to the palace. After seeing the prince's reaction when he heard my name, I wasn't truly that worried either, so I enjoyed my state of luxurious bliss.

Alexa Fredricksen of Bluemill, Two

I was in the limo, being whisked off to the airport in Wolfton. The girl from New Ontario, Siera Thaddeus, no less, would be there too. Danielle Ballatori, a Three, was the girl from Wolfton, and I didn't see her as too threatening.

I was wearing a simple white v-neck, mostly because I really didn't want to look too fancy. Smoothing down the imaginary wrinkles on my black mini-skirt, I flipped open the mirror in front of my seat to observe my reflection.

My black hair was straightened and my makeup was fairly flawless. I wore all the usual, mascara, blush to brighten my pale complexion, eyeliner, eye shadow, and just about any other cosmetic I could get my hands on. I wanted to stand out.

It had been just about forever when finally the car stopped and the chauffeur got out and opened my door.

"My Lady."

I would never get tired of hearing that name. My only hope was that one day it would turn into "Your Highness".

I stepped out of the car gracefully and walked into the somewhat ugly Wolfton airport. It's not like I hadn't been here before. Bluemill didn't have an airport, so when I went traveling with my family, or alone, Wolfton was where I went.

When I entered, Siera Thaddeus was just sitting down. For a girl who lived in this province, you would've thought that she'd have been here earlier.

She's like the most popular singer, Alexa I reminded myself. People were probably fawning over her for an extra couple of hours.

But still, I strutted up to her confidently.

"Alexa Fredricksen, Two," I said smugly.

Siera grinned knowingly. "Siera Thaddeus, also a Two."

"So what are you? An actress? Policeman?" I asked, pretending to be naive. Siera found my act thoroughly amusing, which just angered me.

"Musician, actually." Well no wonder. Her hair was streaked silver and black. It was kind of cool actually. "And you?"

"My father's a politician, actually. I'm an athlete."

"An athlete."

Siera, apparently, had decided that simple was not her style. She had also ignored the white top, black bottoms part, and instead wore a black and white dress. The top was a sweetheart neckline and it was a pitch black. It gradually faded and ended up as a white skirt.

She wore sandals, which was pretty impressive for mid-March.

Maybe this star was more competition than I was up for.

**Author's Note: So I made up Google docs for every single outfit. Please look at my bio. Review the outfits, the people, and give me any outfit suggestions you have. Thanks!**


	14. Oliver Freaking out (ha ha)

**Author's Note: So thanks for reading. I'm still hoping for those dress suggestions (cough cough), but I hope you're enjoying. My new goal is to name someone after all of my followers/favoriters.**

**So far I have named someone after my good friend Jaeda, and I have named someone after Alia (LULAS to you). I'm hoping to add an Ann (after Ann's Krazy Obsession) and a Sarah (after Sarah731). I'm also hoping to add a Stefanie or a Marie (after StefMarie06)**

**SportyJpoo and UltimateMaxmericaShipper, I really don't know what I could do with your names. Maybe you can review/PM me with a name you like?**

**So if you haven't figured it out so far, follow and favorite and get your name in here. Also, I was thinking about adding teasers every once in a while and giving "prizes" for the person who is my certain number of reviewer. What do you guys think?**

Roanna Banks of New Nova Scotia, Four

There was a crew working around me. They talked amongst themselves, occasionally addressing me.

"So, what would you like us to do with your hair?" a man asked, eyeing my long braided black hair. In his eyes, they were dreadlocks.

I shrugged. "Make it look nicer. Leave it, just trim it so it looks appropriate."

The man set to work on my hair, muttering to himself.

A woman approached me and began to do my makeup. She put on so many different cosmetics and lotions, I couldn't keep track. All I knew was that at the end, my face glowed and my eyes stood out.

"Perfect," she declared proudly. "Now for the nails."

She asked me what colour I wanted, but because I was a Four, I had no experience with nails and painting.

"I trust you," I told her, and then watched as she shaped my nails. First, she put on a base layer, then painted on dark purple. She finished by painting on a clear coat so that the polish wouldn't come off as easily.

She smiled at my happy expression. "I'll send this up to your room, okay?"

I nodded enthusiastically and she led me over to a whole rack of dresses bearing my name.

"I would suggest purple. It would match your nails and look good on you," she smiled kindly, and I eagerly picked out a long purple gown. It was hard to describe, but was beautiful. It had only one sleeve and extra fabric poured out in the front of the dress.

Then the lady helped me into some fairly simple and small purple heels.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she cried, before handing me a set of gold bangles.

She smiled, told me where to go, and then left me for another girl. I stared at my reflection, awed. I was beautiful, and the hairdresser had done exactly what I'd asked; my hair was a lot more perfect than it ever had been.

After some cameras had captured a couple shots of me, I headed off, more ready for this future than I'd expected.

Jaime Knott of Ostwall, Three

The ride hadn't been okay. Of course, Ellery Pitney basically kept quiet the whole time. She considered herself superior. However, Sage Hollings was very friendly and I liked her immediately.

My thoughts returned to reality as I noticed the man staring at me.

"Your hair," he explained finally.

"My hair. I don't want to change my hair."

"I agree on that, my Lady," he sighed and began shampooing my hair. I closed my eyes, afraid of what I would see.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked. Firstly, I noticed my head was a lot lighter.

The man had put product in my hair that made it look less stringy. He had also cut many centimetres off. Not to mention that he had somehow made my hair super wavy, which shortened it a lot.

Then he got to work on my makeup, using mostly makeups that matched my complexion. He made my freckles less prominent, but still left them in view. After the full eyeshadow, mascara, blush, and the rest was all done, I was quite happy.

"Nail polish?" a young woman asked.

"Nail polish?" I didn't see the need for nail polish.

She motioned to all the other girls, then to the huge selection of polish.

I shrugged and she laughed before starting to work on my nails.

When she finished, my nails were a nice light green colour.

"Clothes racks now, my Lady," the woman said, pointing to a rack that read 'Jaime Knott' in big black letters.

I walked over to the rack slowly, awed at the amount of dresses. I finally settled on a strapless silver gown, which wasn't something I usually would wear.

_Hey. This is totally different. Why not try silver? It's not like you're meeting the prince today…_

"That's not exactly your colour," someone sneered. I turned to see Siera Thaddeus, the all-mighty superstar. Like I cared.

"Thanks for your concern," I said stiffly. "But I'm wearing the dress."

Siera just shrugged, and I could tell she was slightly upset. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the mirror and found, to my pleasure, that the dress didn't look too bad. It didn't exactly match with my nails, but they were nails.

I slipped on some simple silver sandals (weird alliteration), and then went to study the jewelry box. Most girls hadn't been wearing earrings, so that's something I considered.

In the end I settled for some thin silver hoop earrings. Satisfied, I turned to find out where I was to go.

"Excuse me?" I asked the camerawoman, who turned and focused on me. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go?"

She smiled. "Down the hall a little, take a left, there will be maids to help. Now stand still so I can get some good shots."

After she was done with the camera, I began to walk away as Siera Thaddeus sauntered up and began to pose.

Zoya Farooqui of Wyvernedge, Two

There were people everywhere, and it was kind of soothing. Because I was an actress, I was used to people running around preparing things, so this just felt like another movie. Thankfully. I saw some other girls weren't nearly as calm as I was, based on their partially green faces.

I let the man twist my hair; it ended in a half up half down style. They applied makeup to my face.

"Wait a minute."

The man looked up nervously.

"You have to make me look different. I may have a pin, but I will **not **be confused with Seher Asad Ahmed Khan."

The man nodded, and set back to work.

He'd gone light on the makeup. It wasn't my style, but my sister, being a model, would probably drench herself in the palace's cosmetics.

After the assistants had painted my nails a pretty shade of red, they told me to go over to the clothes racks.

I decided on a pretty red gown. As an actress, I changed clothes all the time, but I wasn't really interested in fashion too much. So I didn't really know, or care about the details on this dress. I liked it and that was that. I chose some black and red high heels, threw on a silver bracelet, and walked out of the room quickly, ignoring the cameras.

Oliver's POV

I was frantically pacing around my room. Right now, downstairs, there were 19 girls, one of whom was my future wife. I could have fainted.

America and Maxon were there as well, both looking very sharp. Maxon was wearing his suit.

America was wearing a strapless dress that started out white and gradually deepened to blue. She was wearing the same white flats as the previous day and her hair was up in a fairly simple, casual, messy bun. It really suited her. She was wearing hardly any makeup, and no jewelry at all.

I remembered the previous night when she'd walked in without any makeup at all. She was truly beautiful, and Mother had been slightly offended until she got that this was the 'style' as she put it. I still don't think Mother had fully appreciated America's version of the 'style' anyway.

"Look, Oliver. You'll be fine. You're not meeting them today. Besides, basically all of them will be too starstruck that you're talking to them to notice what exactly you're saying," America reassured.

"How do you know?" I demanded.

She raised her eyebrows. "I was there."

I sighed. "You're going to be much more help than I thought."

**Author's Note: Hopefully this is good enough for all of you. I will update again in two weeks. I know, I'm sorry. I really am. But, I just can't update this week. Anyway, I will be thinking of ideas and jotting things down, so come two weeks, Chapter 15 should be up right away. Maybe if you're good I'll reward you with Chapter 16 as well, we'll see.**

**Anyway, your opinions? Review! (The outfits are on my bio, so have a look…)**


	15. The First Elimination

**Author's Note: Guess who surprised you by updating early? It took extra long, so I hope that you are super happy you are getting this chapter early. I was going to go to sleep, but then I thought you guys needed me a little bit more. So here I am, excited, but not sleeping... This is the big moment, guys! This is when Oliver meets the girls and his future.**

**More reviews please? You guys encourage me.**

Wyatt Mowry of Fayfox, Five

I awoke to the sun streaming through my bedroom window. I'd had a great sleep; the bed molded around me and the blankets kept me cozy. How was I expected to get up?

"My Lady?" Stefanie, my maid, asked as I slowly sat up.

Stefanie was holding up a beautiful dark blue day dress. She'd made it by hand, with help from the palace seamstresses.

Apparently, the Daughters of Illea had gotten three maids, whereas we had gotten one.

Only half awake, I let Stefanie prepare me.

"Lady. Lady."

I blinked, and quickly looked at her. She just smiled, and handed me a cup of caffeinated tea.

"Thanks, Stef," I accepted the tea gratefully and she smiled at the nickname.

I gulped down the tea, then stared at my reflexion happily.

Stef had braided my hair and pinned it up into a bun. My dress was beautiful and fit perfectly, and my shoes matched my dress. I wore a silver chain with a treble clef charm. I was happy with the necklace because it was simple and represented Fives.

"Time for you to go, my Lady," Stef announced. She pulled out a container of lip gloss, showed it to me, then stuffed it down my dress.

She gave me a wink, then shoved me out the door.

"Good luck!" she called, before turning and resuming cleaning.

Out in the hall, some girls sent glares my way, others smiles. We were all in a similar boat, and we didn't know who had the advantage just yet.

"Breathe," Sage Hollings whispered in my ear and I smiled appreciatively at her, too overwhelmed to pay attention to what she, or anyone else was wearing.

We approached the staircase that led downstairs to where we'd finally meet the prince.

_**This **__is where my life begins._

Oliver's POV

I was pacing as usual, and Maxon and America were trying to calm me.

"Oliver?"

I turned to see my mother, dressed in beautiful red robes.

I approached her, slightly confused, and slightly dizzy.

"Don't I look stunning?" I nodded, but in truth, I didn't really see, nor care how she appeared. "Anyway, your father and I prepared a list for girls you should keep. It will benefit the country." She handed me a piece of folded paper.

I considered this for a moment. I didn't want my parents messing in my love life. But they had experience with this country, and they could keep it intact. I wasn't a peasant anyway. I married for the sake of my country, so if that meant having two wise people fooling around with my girlfriends, then that was what was going to happen.

I sighed and accepted the paper.

"This is my life, Mother. I will keep your list throughout the first elimination, but no longer."

She opened her mouth as if she was going to say more, but quickly snapped it shut.

"I'm sorry none of us can be here to support you," my mother said quietly, before turning and sweeping away.

Cautiously, I opened the list and sighed when I saw the six names. Six girls?

America knew what was happening and wrinkled her nose unhappily.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," she said in a mournful tone.

"The first elimination, I got rid of eight girls. You should aim for four," Maxon suggested.

Great. So there were six girls I absolutely couldn't eliminate, so that left thirteen to choose from.

"Just go with your guts. Choose pretty girls, but ones who are nice and who agree with you," Maxon told me firmly.

America stood up slowly and winked. "I'm going to go investigate," she whispered stealthily.

If I had been a little kid, and permitted to laugh, I would have. But besides being grown up, I wasn't in a very laughable situation.

America's POV

I entered, and immediately, the woman in front sank into a curtsy. The girls followed suit quickly.

"Hello, ladies," I said, looking around. There were some girls that looked like me, others that were more snotty, more confident.

"I'm Sarah," the head woman told me excitedly. "Will you tell us about your Selection?"

"The Selection is an experience of mixed emotions. There are the luxuries of the palace that make the whole stay worthwhile. If you're a lower caste, like I was, you know that money is being sent to your family so that they can live. Then there is getting the prince's attention, which is freaky sometimes. You don't really know when you'll be eliminated, and you are sometimes on edge. You think you've developed feelings for your prince, but how can you tell? He is so busy dating so many girls, how do you know that he really feels the same way? This experience is going to be incredible. It is life-changing. Most of you will walk out without a husband, but a lot wiser, and ready to help the world. One of you will end up the new Princess, and you will be worthy."

The girls looked awed at my sudden speech, but I felt like I hadn't expressed every feeling that described the Selection truly.

"I think you'll find out soon enough."

I nodded to them, and turned to walk back out the door before I heard a gasp. I turned to see Daphne.

"You," she gasped. "You aren't in love. You just want the money, the fame!" She was yelling now, and my mouth hung open.

Maxon opened the door and walked in, glaring at his previous friend.

"How could you? We could've been happy! We could have united our countries, have lived in love! How could you marry her just to hurt me?" she screamed.

The door opened again with a bang and Oliver strode in.

"Daphne of France. You are incredibly rude. My wife will not falsely accuse people, and she will treat my friends as her friends," the girl blushed with shame.

I wanted to eliminate her right on the spot, but I sighed, remembering the list. Her name was on it.

"You put one more toe out of line, and you'll be gone."

I looked at Maxon, and we slowly slipped out of the room, him steaming.

Oliver's POV

"Ladies. Welcome. I'd like to speak with each of you, starting lowest caste."

Skyler (I didn't know her last name) stood up and came over to the seats set up for us.

She curtsied and we sat.

"Hello, Skyler."

"Your Majesty. Would you mind calling me Sky?"

"Of course, Sky."

We talked a little bit, and then I continued by talking to the others.

I had some pleasant conversations, some boring ones. Finally I came face to face with Alexa, the beautiful green-eyed girl I'd seen on TV.

She wasn't as great as I'd hoped. She was trying to be a little too seductive, and she didn't really seem all that interested in me. The luxuries, I could tell she enjoyed, but the prince? She seemed a little obsessed with her title.

I met Elvira Tatem, my stunning model. I was uncertain about her, but I figured that she was from a very powerful family, which was a huge advantage.

Daphne was the spitting image of a princess. She acted exactly how a princess should act, and spoke the same way. She was pretty perfect.

At the end of the visits, the girls were becoming restless.

"Thank you for your patience, ladies. Proceed to the dining room, and eat well."

They nodded and walked away. I thought. Who was I to eliminate? Who? Too many girls were on the list, or were too nice, or were too pretty or too powerful. I sighed in defeat.

I could tell the girls were enjoying their meals. They were trying to apply the table manners Sarah had taught them. The Fours and below were having a little more difficulty than the rest of the castes, and of course, Daphne was doing perfectly well.

I sighed, my breakfast basically neglected.

"Sorry I couldn't do some spy work," Nicola whispered.

"It's okay, Nic. America did a little bit, and most of these girls don't really know how to hide their personalities. I can read them like an open book."

She laughed quietly, gave a long stare at my full plate, and then turned away to get her own look at the girls.

I summoned James, and he got me a couple pieces of paper.

My brow furrowed, I began to write, trying to ignore the looks of sympathy Maxon and America were shooting at me. At least they were feeling bad about me, instead of being all lovey, like I expected they did in private.

_My dear,_

_Please meet me in the first floor lounge at 1 o'clock. See you soon._

_Regards,_

_Oliver_

I made four copies of this letter, then handed them to James to distribute.

I was still nervous at lunch, but I managed to scarf down a little bit of food. What was done was done, and I just had to go along with it.

At 12:45, I was sitting in the first floor lounge. This was like the 15 minutes before I had found out the Selection names.

I ran Maxon's advice in my head. _Be confident. Show them that you made the right choice. _I breathed hard for a minute, then ran America's advice. _Don't be scared. Pat them on the back, and tell them the bonuses of the situation. Keep them happy, but don't give in. _I would have thought over my parents' advice, but they hadn't given any, because they weren't aware of what I'd planned.

At 1:00 exactly, Danielle Ballatori, Jaime Knott, Alexa Fredricksen, and Wyatt Mowry all walked into the lounge. Sarah must have lectured them about being on time.

"Hello, ladies. Thank you for meeting me today. As you know, I have to find a wife, and soon. So I will be blunt and get to the point. I feel like we have no future together. None of you can be my wife."

Their mouths fell open, and tears were in their eyes. Hmm, maybe blunt wasn't exactly the best idea.

Wyatt was crying, and I sighed, exasperated.

"I failed them. Mama and Papa, and all of my brothers and sisters; they're going to go hungry," she muttered to herself.

"Life won't be the same after this. I hope you realize this, Lady Wyatt. After this, you'll be Fayfox's star. You'll be at exclusive events. Not to mention all the suitors that will be prepared to jump on you the moment you leave. The Duke is also looking for a wife, he likes to stay in his part of the castle, but I notified him of the elimination. If any of you are interested, you can go meet with him."

Wyatt considered this prospect and seemed a little less upset. Thank you America.

"You can all go back up to your rooms and dress up however you wish before you leave."

"Are we supposed to ship the clothes back to you?" Danielle asked. After all, they'd been told everything was property of the country.

"No. What you wear, you can keep. No need to send it back. But remember, if you go out wearing all the jewelry from your closet, you will be the laughing stock of Kalike for a while."

They nodded appreciatively, and went to go dress, plotting their big outfits. I looked up to see Jaime Knott and Wyatt Mowry.

"What will happen to our maids?" Jaime asked.

"Your maids?" They cared. Maxon had told me a couple girls cared. "Your maids will be kept. Because they were yours, they are more popular. They will be given high maid jobs until more girls are eliminated. Less girls, more maids."

They nodded thankfully and turned.

"Jaime Knott?"

She stopped, and Wyatt kept going. It wasn't unusual for a Five to care for the maid, but a Three?

"You seem like a valuable person to me."

"How so?"

"I think you could improve this country, I really do. This is not my country, but support equality. It's important. Stand for your cause, and I'll speak to my father about it. Maybe we can give you a title of sorts? If it gets dangerous, I'll contact you."

Jaime nodded thoughtfully.

"Totally. I think that's a good idea."

She handed me a piece of folded paper. "My cell number."

I smiled gratefully. When I'd first seen Jaime on TV, she'd been in no way attractive to me. Here at the palace, she'd found ways to accent the better parts of her appearance, and her shining personality made her a lot more appealing. Unfortunately, I didn't think I could ever have any romantic feelings for her.

She walked away and I sighed, satisfied. Four girls gone, fifteen left.

**Author's Note: Next chapter we're starting out with the girls leaving, just because I think it will be interesting! Longest chapter yet!**

**So Daphne's name was on 'The List'. Who are the other 5 girls? Can you guess? If you can guess correctly, you'll get a special prize! The more names right, the better the prize. First to guess first to get! (Congrats to UltimateMaxmericaShipper and Alia Sharma who already got a couple names down)**

**Sorry for the long wait; I know this was way overdue. I'm writing Chapter 16 now, and it seems exciting! So who should I eliminate next?**

**Oh, and teaser:**

_"Could we really make this work? Don't you yearn for something more? Something like love? Something that we, together, no matter how close, could never even hope to have?"_

**So proud of that teaser! Go me!**


	16. A Secret Room and a Discussion

**Author's Note: So. Here it is. Thanks to the supporters, and thanks to my real Wren! You're amazing (and you give amazing criticism and compliments). Congrats to SportyJpoo who read Chapter 15 like as soon as it was put up. You constantly amaze me!**

**OMG! SO EXCITED! AFTER THIS STORY, I'M GOING TO WRITE ON NICOLA (SUPER COOL STORY) AND ON JACK'S SELECTION! I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER IDEA UP MY SLEEVE. *what do you guys think?***

Oliver's POV

I sighed as I looked on from my vantage point. Below, the polished steps shone as usual. People with cameras stood around the stairs, prepared to click away at any sudden movement.

The tall doors burst open, and out strode four young women.

Of course Alexa, being a Two and probably trained to do this stuff, flaunted out in front of the other girls, posing dramatically.

Her red dress was extremely tight, but was short, and I hadn't expected that. I'd expected her to leave with the full floor length gown, but obviously she was trying to be different, which impressed me.

Alexa's hair was curled in loose ringlets and she wore some black sunglasses. Maybe she was going for casual?

I couldn't tell what her shoes looked like from way up high, but they seemed to be a high heel black sandal. She also wore a ruby bracelet.

Danielle was close behind the athlete, but she didn't take time to pose and make herself exaggerated.

Her hair was done in a really pretty updo, and she wore a floor-length gown that was yellow. It actually really suited her, and was a colour a lot of girls hadn't worn. Surprisingly, Danielle was also wearing yellow high heels. She had a pretty sapphire necklace, and her bracelet was silver with multi coloured gems. She was looking far more beautiful than I'd seen her.

Up until this moment, I hadn't really felt anything. I'd watched two good looking girls walk away from me, and I hadn't felt a pang of regret. Now, my attention fell to Jaime and Wyatt. My breath hitched at their appearance and the regret started flowing in.

Wyatt was wearing a dark blue v-neck gown that was really simple. Her hair hadn't been touched and lay down in wavy curls. She was wearing black ballet flats that suited her very well, and she'd kept the music necklace from earlier.

Jaime was wearing the most beautiful light green dress. It only went to the knees and had nice patterns and designs that I couldn't exactly distinguish. Her hair was the same; short and wavy like she liked it. She was wearing white ballet flats that had only a tiny bit of a heel and I think she was wearing small diamond earrings.

_Oliver, you idiot. What have you done?_

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just run out in front of the cameras and scream 'Wait! Please stay!' No, what was done was done.

When the black limos were out of sight, I turned to the door to see Maxon staring out the window sympathetically.

"Regrets?" he asked in a far-off voice.

"Yes," I croaked, then cleared my throat. "Yes."

Maxon was still off in his land of regrets, and judging by his size, I wasn't going to get through the narrow doorway any time soon.

"Who are you having regrets about?"

Panic surfaced in Maxon's eyes.

"I don't have regrets about America," he clarified, trailing off. "Just about how naive I was. Just about deaths and secret relationships that could have been prevented." His eyes came back into focus and he turned them on me. "Anyway, see you later Oliver."

He spun on his heel and walked away, not bothering to look back.

What kind of things happened in Maxon's Selection? I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

That night was the night of the KWN. Thank goodness that the girls were not allowed to be on set or even near me, it gave me clarity and time to think. We had about five minutes before we were on live, and I decided that I needed a new tie.

"Oliver, honey, just get James to do it," Mother insisted, not worried.

But I shook my head and ran off to my chambers, which were on the fourth floor.

As I neared my bedroom I heard voices at a door. The door the voices were coming from was a door that hadn't been used in years, not since Lady Samira, daughter of the previous Duke and Duchess of Kaliké had lived here.

I turned to find Simara's brother Sameer standing at the door, glaring. Opposite him was a girl from the Selection, Sanjana, I think she was called. The girls weren't allowed on the fourth floor, yet she was here?

"This floor is out of bounds! How could you come up here and go poking in people's personal rooms?" Sameer bellowed angrily.

Sanjana shrugged. "Technically it wasn't someone's personal room. It looks like no one's lived there in a lifetime."

"That's because it was my sister's room," Sameer hissed. "And she died in a freaking set-up."

At this, Sanjana winced. "I'm sorry for your loss, then."

Sameer glared at her, obviously fuming.

"Hello everyone," I put in, just so that the Duke wouldn't explode.

I gasped as Sanjana turned. Next to Sameer, she looked kind of like the previous Lady Simara. I told myself I was probably just being crazy; too much stress.

"You're not supposed to be here," I said slowly and Sanjana sunk. "Get out now and I won't do anything. Don't come back and don't breathe a word, understand?" She nodded and hurried away.

"You couldn't have just kicked out the girl? You're not going to marry her or anything!" Sameer blurted angrily.

I rolled my eyes. Technically, I should have eliminated that girl, but I wanted to keep things smooth for a little after the first elimination, not to mention that Sanjana intrigued me. "Sam. Set, now."

He stopped his ranting, and we both turned and sprinted back to the set, me completely forgetting about my tie.

We made it just as they were about to go live, and my mother didn't even have time to send me a death glare.

"Welcome to the Kaliké Weekly News!" Christian announced, his blue eyes and hair the same as the previous week. "Later on tonight we will be speaking with our prince about his Selection!"

I zoned out as my father made a couple boring announcements that no one wanted to listen to.

Instead, my mind was on Sanjana and Simara. Looking over at Sameer, I could tell his mind was on the same thing.

Five years ago, Simara and her parents, Duke Arnav and Duchess Khushi had gone to go see the Duke's sister, Lady Alanna, who was very ill at the time. On the way to Alanna's house, their car had gotten in a terrible crash in Roseport, and they had all died. The strangest part was when we found out that Lady Alanna had in fact died two days earlier. We'd figured out it was a set-up, and had notified Simara's best friend, William, who was prince of Saglan. Of course, Sameer and William had never recovered and had both been miserable since.

Sameer refused to move on with his life and marry or have children. He was twenty-two, so he still had time, but it had already been five years. William, we'd found out, had actually had a much closer relationship with Simara than we'd expected and he refused to carry on either. His mother was worried that Saglan would never get an heir to the throne.

Simara's death had brought too much difficulty; endless grieving, but also something else. After her death, William blamed Kaliké for the accident, even though Simara and her parents hadn't actually been driving with one of the royal family's drivers or in one of the royal family's cars. Ties between Saglan and Kaliké had been tight since then, and my parents had actually grown to dislike William. The silver lining on this huge problem was that Sameer didn't blame me, or for that matter, my family. It had saved our friendship.

My eyes flicked up as my father sat down, and Christian beckoned for me to come sit with him at 'the interview spot'.

I emptied my head as fast as possible, sitting down next to Christian and smiling.

"So, Prince Oliver, how has the Selection been so far?"

"Very busy," I laughed. "But the girls are good company."

Christian smiled. "Do you know any of them really well?"

"No," I admitted slowly. "I couldn't say that I know any of them really well, but I do know some of them."

"Who?"

"Well, I've met the Princess of France in the past, so she isn't a stranger." I yearned to add an 'and', to say that there was a girl here I could swear was a Lady, but I didn't.

Thank goodness Christian didn't press for more people, because I would've been at a loss for words.

"So everything's been going according to plan?"

"There was honestly no plan, because this event was truly something I couldn't plan for. But yes, everything's been fairly normal. Nobody's done anything rash."

Christian raised his eyebrows and I was thinking the same thing. Technically, Daphne shouting at America and Maxon is rash, and so is Sanjana going upstairs. But I don't think that the country would appreciate that their royal family can't control teenage girls.

"Are you sure?" Christian teased.

"Ask them when they're here next week," I answered.

"So you eliminated four girls already today," Christian changed the topic, curiosity in his tone.

"Yes."

"Who were they?"

"Today, I eliminated Alexa Fredricksen, Danielle Ballatori, Jaime Knott, and Wyatt Mowry."

Christian nodded, happy I actually knew the names of the eliminated girls.

"I am actually curious as to why you eliminated these girls," he said cautiously, earning a discreet glare from my father.

"Actually, the elimination was very difficult for me. It seems like every girl is so nice and so beautiful, including the ones that left today, my decision was challenging. Mostly, I base eliminations on personalities; whether we could work together for a lifetime or not." I left it at that, scared I might say something wrong if I continued.

Christian nodded happily, and my mother exhaled, relieved at my good answer.

"That's it for KWN this week. Thanks everyone, and see you next week. Remember, we'll be meeting all of the girls, so don't miss!"

The room became a lot darker and my eyes took a moment to adjust. Slowly, I got up from my seat, worn out. I wanted to go to bed and forget about dating a million girls at one time.

I looked down a little as my sister came up and embraced me.

"Maybe it's time I do a little spying, huh?" she asked and I nodded weakly.

I was walking out the door, Nic on my arm when James tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sir, you've received a letter."

I accepted the piece of parchment and flipped it open.

_Prince Oliver,_

_Please meet me in the library tonight after KWN. I feel as if we have things to discuss, and me to apologize for my rash behaviour earlier today._

_Sincerely,_

_Daphne_

I sighed. One more thing on my list.

"What does it say, Oliver?" Nicola asked curiously. For once, I was glad she hadn't bothered to read over my shoulder.

"I have to meet someone tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Remember to do your spying."

Nicola gave me a fake pout, nodded, and then caught up to Mother, Father, and Jack.

I took my time walking to the library, not really wanting to face this girl. I knew she was really only there to apologize, but I didn't want to face her.

The library was dark when I did get there, save for a single candle in the back. Sure enough, it was Daphne, a small book perched on her lap. The book was old and the title's letters were chipped off.

"Your Highness," she said, and gave a curtsy. I was of the same level as her, so I bowed a little, before sitting down with her.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions. I used to be in love with Maxon," she announced, and her eyes welled up. "I wanted to be in his Selection, but we both knew his father would never allow it. He didn't love me and I exploded when I saw that he could be happy without me."

I nodded. "Love can do crazy things to people."

She laughed harshly. "It's not love anymore. He's certainly gotten over me. I am getting over him, but it still hurts."

"I wish I could say 'I know' but I've never been in love before. I can imagine it hurts though."

She smiled softly in the darkness. "Does Maxon really love her?"

I sighed. "I think they're in love with each other, yes."

What if? What if I had gotten America and Daphne and Maxon had been together? I wonder…

I erased such thoughts from my head and turned my attention once more to the girl in front of me.

"Could we really make this work? Don't you yearn for something more? Something like love? Something that we, together, no matter how close, could never even hope to have?"

"But love hurts," she whispered softly, cradling herself.

"Yes, but love is worth it," I answered in the same tone. "Love is something that is greater than anything you can imagine, and to live without it would be in certain words, unbearable."

"Unbearable?"

"Yes. You've had a taste of love, and to live without it would be unbearable," I clarified and she chuckled humorlessly.

"I didn't know you knew so much about love."

"I really don't."

At this, she laughed outright.

"Daphne, wouldn't you rather go home? Live with someone you love and can actually be with all the time?"

She sighed and slowly nodded.

"I just-can I ask you to let me stay for a tiny bit longer? I enjoy it here."

I nodded. One more girl going home, but not hurt. It relieved me.

I patted her on the shoulder and got up, turning away to walk to the door.

"Oliver?" Daphne asked, her voice now normal.

I turned to see her holding up that damned dreaded list of names.

**Author's Note: Whoo! Drama! Anyway, this chapter was definitely the most exciting to write as well as the longest. You guys have been so patient since I was late with Chapter 15. I figured I should give this to you now! **

**Please please please review. The outfits will be on my bio so remember to check. *Also, I do not own any of the pictures, they are pictures off the Internet that I am using as a base for all of us***

****The next chapter will be posted on Friday, April 3, instead of Thursday.****


	17. Part 1 AND 2

**Author's Note: So everything's going really well! I have a lot of drama scenes in this chapter too. I would list them off, but I don't want to spoil anything. Review and tell me what you think! (Would it kill anyone to tell me what they thought of someone's outfit?)**

**Credits to UltimateMaxmericaShipper for the conversation between Oliver and Calla. I love it!**

***There should be a link to a poll on my bio. Then, vote for who should go home…***

**In case you don't remember, I'll put in the last little bit of Chapter 16.**

"_**Oliver?" Daphne asked, her voice now normal.**_

_**I turned to see her holding up that damned dreaded list of names.**_

Oliver's POV

Under normal circumstances, I would have made an excuse, such as "those girls are my favorite". Unfortunately for me, at the top of the paper "Girls for Oliver to keep" was scrawled in handwriting that was much too feminine to be mine, and Daphne knew it.

"Wow, I'm sure that the country really wouldn't appreciate their King and Queen intervening in the Selection," she said slowly. "They'd probably hate you. I would say that you didn't let them meddle, but that's clearly not true."

I winced, waiting for her to go on, and she did, reading out loud in a high pitched, fake queen voice.

"Daphne of France! A great ally! Yep, she's still here. Skyler Howley and Wren Dobens! We want the country to see that we care about all castes and that the lower castes aren't overlooked. Wow, they're still here too."

She stopped for a minute, raising her eyebrow.

Sighing, I turned back and sat down. I didn't think Daphne was done her rant, and I was right.

"Zoya Farooqui and Seher Asad Ahmed. The twins. We can't let the people think that things get past us, least of all distinguishing twins! Oh yes, they are both still here. Now let's see, who do we have left?"

I tried to remain composed, but I was failing completely.

"And lastly, Siera Thaddeus. Ah, the girl with the wacky hair. We, as a country, want to demonstrate that we support and accept differences."

She looked towards me, finally done reading.

"What do you care, Daphne?" I asked finally.

"Well, I know that you and I have absolutely no chemistry which isn't a really big deal. But there is one thing that this Selection can still offer me."

Oh no.

"You know, maybe I'll be staying a little longer than expected. I deserve another shot anyway, don't you agree?" She looked into my eyes, daring me to refuse her.

"Maybe Maxon's developed feelings for you," I said weakly and without much feeling.

She nodded. "That's what I like to hear."

We both got up, and as Daphne began to walk away, she turned back and held out the tattered piece of paper to me. Then she was gone.

My mind was running crazy; thinking about Daphne constantly, thinking about Sanjana, trying to calm Sameer, trying to be a part of my family.

It was the day after Daphne had blackmailed me, and I was in my room, writing down my problems. When I was younger, and my mother acted more like a mother instead of a queen, she told me to write down all my problems.

I was listing off the issues, debating whether or not to tell my parents about Daphne's blackmail. They wouldn't know what to do. Clearly, they'd be mad at me for being so careless, but they wouldn't want Daphne to be kicked out, because as crazy as she may be, she was still a useful ally to our country.

A knock came on the door, and James stuck his head in, then completely entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

"There's a sickness running around the castle," he said cautiously. "Lady Calla caught it yesterday, and it is spreading. Many maids, butlers, and other staff has caught it, and I think some of the Ladies are feeling a little ill as well."

This was possibly the worst thing that could happen at this moment. Another problem to add to my long, long list.

"How bad is the sickness? Will they die?" I asked quickly.

James shook his head uncertainly. "We don't think that anyone will perish. There is a chance that they could end up with bad remainders of the disease, later, though. We're not sure exactly about any details at all. For all we know, we could be completely wrong and everyone will die."

My mouth was open wide and James backpedaled a bit.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. Dr. Kennedy is not usually wrong, so I assume that he'll figure things out."

"Are Nic and Jack okay?" I asked, mad at myself for not asking that first.

James nodded and I sighed in relief.

"James," I called as he turned to leave. "Make sure Chantel's away from the sickness, and I'll have Laura's work days reduced. One of you should be there to take care of her. And make sure you both wear masks when you are working," I told him. He turned, eyes shining gratefully.

"Thank you," he murmured, then disappeared.

I slowly stood up from my desk and slipped on the medical mask James had left. I had people to meet with.

You couldn't go anywhere without seeing a masked face. Everywhere, people had their faces covered, hoping that they couldn't catch the disease.

I knocked softly on the door, and immediately, it was thrown open by a maid.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied.

"Thank you-" I stopped, and she replied, saying that her name was Jessie. "Is Lady Calla alright to have visitors?" Jessie nodded, and led me to the bed, where Calla was half sitting-half laying, a cold cloth on her head.

She smiled slowly and I tried to smile back, horrified at the pain she appeared to be in.

"Goodness, Lady Calla, you look like a vampire!" I exclaimed, partly teasing her.

"I am," she said, her tone serious. "I only signed up for the Selection to see if Royal blood was a lot better than I'm used to."

I put on a mock horrified expression. "Wait! What? Really?"

She smiled happily. "No. But this way you'll remember me when you're deciding who to eliminate."

"Oh yes. I could never forget…"

"Well, I could have tried to flirt. It probably wouldn't have worked very well. I probably would have done something stupid. My maid tried to offer me heels this morning, but I kept tripping, so we had to change to ballet flats."

I laughed, delighted. This girl was a pleasure.

"Now, Lady Calla. How did your parents decide on your name? Calla Rain doesn't sound much like a name for a vampire to me."

Calla's face went back to the serious expression she'd worn during the first part of our vampire conversation. "Exactly. I need to stay undercover so people don't find me and roast me like they did with witches. My name was supposed to be Shadow, anyway. But it wasn't really scary enough. Calla just strikes so much fear into your heart, doesn't it?"

I laughed over and over, and Calla smiled and giggled a little. "Oh yes," I said. "The flower name frightens me to death!"

We laughed for a little bit and then I decided to speak. "Don't vampires have darker hair?" I asked and Calla scoffed.

"Stereotypes," she said.

I left my visit with Lady Calla almost satisfied. I'd meant to ask her about her sickness, but I'd ended up having a much more pleasant time than that. I told myself to remember to send her some calla-lilies.

Walking through the hallway back to my chambers, I passed Lady Sanjana, who stared straight ahead, too embarrassed to acknowledge me after our previous encounter.

My brain pictured Simara standing there instead. How bizarre that now, I saw my dead friend everywhere. Maybe I was delusional?

I'd never had romantic feelings for her, but I couldn't get her off my mind.

"Oliver!" my mother called from down the hallway, and I wiped all thoughts from my head before approaching her.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Will wrote," she stated.

Will, if you can't remember, was Simara's boyfriend of sorts, and he had much difficulty with accepting her death.

"Ah."

She handed me a piece of paper; what was it with this palace and letters!? Then she stalked off, leaving me with Nicola, who had obviously been eavesdropping.

"Hey," she said simply.

"Hey. Listen, Nic. The girls are having a lesson with Sarah right now, in some room."

Nicola grinned. "I get to go spy, huh?" she asked, then rushed off to do her thing.

America's POV

The worst thing that could happen was this sickness. It had swept over the castle in the night, and now the castle was in chaos. It may not have been rebels, which was a relief, but having death hanging around all day was equally worrying.

Maxon was beside himself. We'd only been here three uneventful days. Friday had been a day crowded in the plane, Saturday had been calming Oliver, Sunday had been the first elimination, as well as a special edition of the KWN for people, and now here we were, Monday, where people were probably dying.

Maxon wouldn't let me out of the room, and he monitored everything I ate and everything I did. As I sat, caged up in our room, he arranged for us to get back to Illéa, as soon as possible.

"We can't leave Oliver," I called to him as he muttered quickly, talking on his phone. "We promised him we'd stay."

"I don't care, America," he yelled back from his study. "I have my own country to worry about, and my own bloodline" -at this, I blushed "so I don't give a thought to a tiny promise I made to Oliver."

I sighed, defeated. I could sometimes win these fights, but my fiancé was, after all, the King, so ultimately, he won fights that had anything to do with Illéa.

Mary approached with a platter filled with food and I sighed.

"Thank goodness. I thought I'd starve to death in this terrible cage," I said dramatically, and Mary smiled despite herself.

"Don't eat it, America!" Maxon cried, then went back to muttering quickly.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course the evil King wants me to be as uncomfortable as possible."

I may have been teasing Maxon, but I knew, deep down, that it was okay that he was so protective. Who could blame a guy who was the most important person in his country and didn't have any family left? He was just trying to protect me, which was honestly quite adorable.

About a minute later, Maxon entered the bedroom, cell phone in hand.

"I tried to arrange for a ride back, but the plane is being repaired currently," Maxon said, exasperated. "It will take three days to get it back into good shape, then one day to get here. So we're stuck here for another couple of days."

"Oh no!" I cried. "I will surely starve to death by then!"

Maxon rolled his eyes at me, then turned his attention to Mary and the food.

"Where did you get the food, Mary?" he demanded.

"They've given me a personal kitchen, which I cleaned thoroughly before using, Your Majesty," Mary answered.

Ah, Mary. My saviour. She'd made the food herself. How could Maxon say no to that?

"Where was the food shipped from?" he asked, still suspicious.

Mary shrugged at that. "Well, it's from the storage. The royal family's food all comes from there."

"Maxon, this is our only food," I interrupted. "You can have Mary cook it all in a sanitary kitchen, but that's about all you can control."

He sighed, defeated. "Fine, America. Eat it. I have a meeting, so I'll be back later."

A meeting? With whom? I wanted to ask, but Maxon was already out the door, and I was far too preoccupied with my food to really freak out about it.

Maxon's POV (Part Two)

I hadn't been lying to America; it was true, I had a meeting. Before we'd left I'd loaded up on work, but vacation didn't stop me from having occasional meetings in the conference room. I was able to contact my advisors and see their faces on the screen, and sort out problems.

So I walked to the conference room now, my mind running with thoughts. My first priority was to get America back to Illéa. She was all I had left now, and I wouldn't be able to bear it if she got hurt in the slightest.

As I drew nearer to the room, I became aware of a presence. It was that feeling; the one where you feel like someone's eyes are on you, even though you really don't have any proof.

I turned slowly, and there was Daphne. The girl who'd been my best friend, who'd fallen in love with me, who'd been rejected, and who'd still managed to carry on with her life.

I remembered how I'd felt when I'd found out about America and Aspen. I couldn't imagine how I could have lived if I hadn't ended up with her. My heart would have been broken; that's for sure.

I continued walking, but looked back towards the princess.

With her eyes, she begged for a new beginning. And as much as I hated it, I really wanted to give her one.

I was at the door of the conference room now. Our eyes locked one more time before I rushed inside and she walked away.

America's POV

I was reading when a knock came at the door. Mary was tidying the kitchenette, so she wouldn't be able to answer it.

"Come in," I called, slowly lowering my novel.

Daphne was one of the last people I would expect to appear at my door, yet here she was.

"Hello, Daphne. Are you looking for Maxon?"

"No, actually. I wanted to speak with you. May I sit?"

I nodded, and she perched on my bed gracefully. I self-consciously wiggled under the blankets in an attempt to get into a more ladylike position.

"Maxon's left you alone a lot recently," she stated. It was true; Maxon was always working. "Well, he's not working," Daphne added, as if reading my mind. "I see him checking out the Selection girls all the time. The other day he brought me into a cleaning supplies closet and told me he'd loved me; that he still loved me."

I gaped at her in a way that completely foiled my ladylike cover.

"I highly doubt that what you're saying is true," I said stiffly.

"He kissed me. Not a friendly kiss; the kisses and actions were a lot more intimate…"

What?! Maxon wouldn't do this to me. He couldn't. But he had been keeping me inside…

"Really? That doesn't sound like my fiancé. Perhaps you are delusional," I suggested calmly.

Daphne patted my arm and stood up. "I just thought you should know," she said sympathetically, then walked out.

Maxon didn't care for me as much as I'd thought? It didn't sound like something he'd do, but could this be payback for the whole Aspen situation?

No, I couldn't doubt him. I knew that. But I also knew that I needed someone to comfort me anyway, as soon as possible.

I quietly slipped out the door, against Maxon's wishes, and after a couple of minutes of dazed walking, I ran smack into a dreamy looking Oliver.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, staring intently into my eyes.

"Does Nicola know about boy problems?" I asked weakly and Oliver shook his head.

"Not really. I know about relationship problems, though," he offered.

I fell into his arms, and I was feeling so emotional, I didn't even notice Maxon staring from down the hall.

I'd had a long discussion with Oliver, who'd been a great comfort and a good friend.

I was walking back to my room, hoping that Maxon wouldn't be back and get upset when a thought entered my head.

I'd just told Oliver about Maxon and Daphne. That would mean Maxon was committing treason by being with Daphne, so would they kill him? Maybe we'd have to get August Illéa on the throne…

I was shocked out of my thoughts when I saw Maxon slip into a closet ahead.

Afraid to enter, I ran, stumbling in my heels, into my bedrooom.

The tears drowned me, and I threw myself onto the bed. Because Maxon was my king and had to look superior and happy, I'd be stuck with the lying cheater forever. I had lost him again. After I'd put myself on the line, he was gone.

After a couple of minutes, I was able to compose myself.

I straightened the rumpled covers, grabbed my tossed heels, and walked into my closet.

I changed out of my wrinkled dress and threw on a tank top and a pair of capris I'd hidden in my suitcase.

I took out the red tangled hairdo, and brushed out the knots. I pulled my hair up into a neat ponytail and grabbed my pair of flip flops, that I was also not supposed to have.

Once the smeared makeup was off my face, I made the closet my bedroom. I was curled under a blanket with my book when Maxon came in.

Fortunately, he didn't see me, and interrogated Mary when she entered.

"Where is she? Ah, I suppose she's still in Oliver's bedroom," he said bitterly.

Mary gasped. "America wouldn't do that. She doesn't fancy Oliver; she told me so herself. She most definitely has always loved you, even when she couldn't tell, herself."

Maxon thought that I was cheating?!

**Author's Note: At the end of this story we're going to vote for our top 5 outfits! I will keep those links on my bio and the rest will be eliminated.**

**Oh, and next chapter to come Thursday.**

**And boom. 3141 words.**


	18. The Spread of Broken Hearts

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, not feeling too motivated today. Just recently I added the second half onto Chapter 17, so make sure you've read it. If you haven't, go back for some Maxon/America drama. Then come back here and read this hopefully awesome chapter.**

**Anyway, I love you guys. Thanks for the support. And because I always say it, and because somebody *cough cough, Wren* bugs me about it, I have to say that you guys are amazing!**

**Continue on. I won't bug you. I'm pretty sure I ran out of words…**

**Oh! Poll on my page for who to eliminate. It should be on my page, at least…**

**Now I'm just stalling. Okay, I'll stop. I promise. I will warn you, you may not be happy that I stopped stalling, because what is coming is very evil on my part.**

**So, yeah. I'm stopping.**

America's POV

The next day I woke up not feeling so hot. I mean, technically, I was hot, considering that my blanket was on the floor and my skin was coated in a thick layer of sweat.

I got up to go have a shower, but my vision blurred, and I sat back down heavily, moaning.

I was still wearing my tank top and capris, and I was extremely thankful that I wasn't in a gown.

The clock was distracting me by flashing 6:00 everywhere. 6:00? Great. Mary never disturbed me until 8, and I knew I didn't have the strength to get up to call her. Maxon was in the other room, but after our non-verbal disagreement, I doubted that he would check on me.

So I did the best I could by pulling the hair off my neck and trying to fall back asleep, despite the burning pain.

_Happy thoughts, America, _I reminded myself before the agony took hold.

I awoke from a feverish slumber at eight thirty to hear both Mary and the doctor's voices.

"Yes. It's strange, actually. Lady Calla's effects were very slow compared to this, so I can only assumed that Lady America's been sick for a little while," the doctor was saying, a puzzled tone in his voice. "It depends on the person, of course, as well."

"Maxon," I coughed slowly, thinking only about my fiancé's health. "Don't let him near me; he has to keep his line safe. Keep Illéa safe…" I trailed off when I remembered that Maxon didn't really care for me anymore.

Dr. Kennedy smiled kindly and swiftly poured some sticky liquid down my throat.

"Twice a day. Keep a blanket on her at all times, and make sure she rests. Keep a cold cloth on her forehead as well. She'll only have a certain diet; so far we've decided that water, the occasional piece of plain multigrain toast, and all-natural cherry popsicles are the best things to eat."

Mary nodded, then asked about the well-being of the other patients. Dr. Kennedy shrugged, and it seemed as if he was frustrated.

"I'm not getting very far. I've determined the best kind of diet, what I think should happen for the fever to break, but nothing other than that. Lady Calla has seemed to be getting better, but she's going downhill. She's not nearly as worse as Lady America, though. Lady Jaeda has become ill, but I'm hoping to stop Oliver's sickness before it catches on…"

Oliver's sickness would certainly do nothing to help my "I'm not cheating on you, Maxon" case. However, worst case worst, Oliver had a little brother and a little sister who could take on his royal duties if he would be unable to carry them out.

"End it," I moaned. "Please end the pain. Send Maxon back home to go marry someone, and just end it."

Mary gave me a horrified expression and started shaking slowly.

The doctor sighed. "You should be fine for now, Mary. Most of the staff is cleaning the palace, but if you need help, there's a very intelligent nurse named Paige who could come help you."

"Thank you," Mary said, and the two drifted towards the door, where their voices could not be heard.

I was happy to find that a pad of paper and a pen were resting on my bedside table from my previous doodling.

I managed to grab the paper, and thought a while before carefully penciling my chosen words.

_Dear Maxon,_

_I was never with Oliver. Although I will admit that I was heartbroken when Daphne recounted a closet story. Of course, I wasn't so foolish as to believe her, but later on, I saw you slip into a closet, and that's where my doubts began._

_Go home and marry someone else. I like to think it won't be Daphne, but if it is, please be happy. If you marry Kriss, or anyone else, just be happy. You definitely deserve it. I'm certain that I'll perish here, and if I'm lucky enough to escape alive, I will be so scathed, I doubt I'll be able to function properly, let alone be Queen. _

_Before I die, I wanted to say this once more. I can never get tired of hearing these words murmured. I love you, Maxon. And I so desperately wanted to be yours. I suppose it's not meant to be, that instead I'll be able to rejoin my father and see your mother in heaven._

_Please tell my mother, Kenna, May, and Gerad that I love them so much. I'd like you to notify my friends of my passing as well; not that I have many. Let them know that I am enormously happy to be free of my pain._

_Thank you for everything you've ever done, Maxon. I cherished our time together._

_Love,_

_America_

Satisfied, I drifted back into my fitful slumber.

Zoya Farooqui of Wyvernedge, Two

The sickness was very frightening, and I never took off my medical mask. So far, it had worked, and I was completely fine. The doctors had been keeping word of the sickness very secret, so it slowly faded off my worry list, and another replaced it.

I think I might be in love. Not with Oliver, but with his cousin, Sameer. I'd passed the duke, and after our small conversation, we'd began to meet. We'd never done anything major that could be considered treason, for which I was thankful.

Unfortunately, just the other day, he'd broken my heart a little.

"Yes, I've got my eye on a couple Selection girls," he'd told me bashfully. "I won't make a move until Oliver gets rid of them, though."

"Really?" I asked innocently. "Who are the girls you have your eyes on, then?" I was certain that the answer was going to be my name, but apparently it wasn't.

"Well, Seher, for one," he answered, and my mouth fell open.

"Seher? What's the difference between Seher and me? We're identical twins!" I protested.

Sameer nodded. "Well, personality, for one. You remind me too much of my sister, therefore you're more of a friend. I could never have romantic feelings for you."

Well, thanks for being blunt. You totally have a lot to work on when it comes to girls.

"What makes you think that Seher's any different?"

"Well, you may be identical twins, but identical personalities? Besides, I've been meeting with Seher, and I quite like her," he had admitted.

I was brought out of the moment as tears slowly dripped down my face. I would obviously have to get over it some time, but the pain was still fairly fresh.

America's POV

The doctor was back, and was inquiring about my condition.

"So, America. How was your day? Please describe it in detail."

"Well, it was very slow. My forehead's constantly been hot, and I feel like I'm boiling; nothing new from the usual fever. I slept a couple times, but each time I had very bad dreams. There's nothing that seemed unusual."

He nodded and jotted things down.

"Now, America, we've discovered a couple things about this disease. You will get a lot more ill, and so far there is no cure. The best thing to help you heal is to put you in a coma. I'm sorry."

My mouth opened a little in shock. "This thing is so bad that you have to put me to sleep?"

"Yes, it starts out as a fever. Then it processes to not being able to eat any food, constant blackouts, hallucinations, personality changes, and I believe there are some more side effects as well, I'll have to check my list."

"Oh. That sounds pretty bad," I murmured quietly.

"I almost forget. You can lose control of certain limbs, as well as get paralyzed, or in extreme cases, death."

I took a deep breath and tried to accept it. Honestly, I had been prepared to hear that I would die, but I hadn't fully accepted it yet.

"Alright, thank you. Um, when will I be put under?"

Dr. Kennedy frowned. "I'm not sure. We'll test how you feel tomorrow. We're definitely going to put you under soon so that your body will be able to heal easier, but I want to give you a little notice."

I nodded, relieved I still had a day. "Thank you."

Once the doctor left, Mary teared up a little as she looked at me.

"Do you need anything, my Lady?" she asked tearfully.

"Not right now, Mary. Right now the pain is dulled a little; I'm still processing everything."

She smiled slowly. "I thought I'd see the day of your wedding where you were crowned Princess, or in this matter, Queen."

"I thought I'd see that day too," I admitted. "I thought I'd see the day where my own little baby was being crowned."

"There's hope, my Lady. That coma could really help you."

"Yes, Mary, but there's a pretty strong chance I won't wake up from that coma."

"Please don't, my Lady. I can't bear it-"

"Oh, Mary!" I gasped. "Maxon!" I started crying as the realization hit me. I'd never, ever get to live that married life.

Unable to near me because of the sickness, Mary stood and cried with me.

Maxon's POV

I was brainstorming in my closet again. I'd stored all my notes in there. The closet was close to my bedroom, so I could go there when I had important calls. Some things, I just didn't want America to worry about.

I emerged from my closet to see one of the girls.

She was surprised to see me.

"Hello, Your Majesty."

"Hello, -?"

"Wren. Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?"

"Yes," I said. "I was making a call."

"Really? I would think that you would be with her, since she's dying and all."

"Dying?" I sputtered.

"Yes. Don't you know? People have been saying that she's caught the sickness and that she's due to die any day now."


	19. Problems Solved, Problems Found

**Author's Note: Hello. Sorry for the late update, computer was down. Please review; I haven't heard from anyone in ages!**

**I feel like you guys hate me since I haven't talked to anyone!**

Maxon's POV

I sprinted past Wren and to my doorway. After flinging the door open, I stomped inside.

"America! Why are there rumors about you and the sickness?" I yelled, frantic at the fact that America was not in sight.

Mary appeared at the doorway to the closet, carefully shut the door behind her, and curtsied slowly.

"Hello, Your Majesty. Can I help you?"

Her calm demeanor did nothing for me. "Where is she?" I demanded, looking around, eyes settling on the closet.

Mary's face darkened and she sighed, sounding exhausted. "She's in the closet, resting. Hopefully the illness will go away with rest."

Mary had never lied, and I had no reason to doubt her, but I truly hoped that she had decided to start being unfaithful.

"America can't be sick. I've been so careful. Where is she?" I made my tone careful so that it wouldn't betray my fear.

"You musn't go in. Lady America didn't want you to. She was afraid you'd get sick."

Terror took over as the verb tense sunk in. "Did you just say "didn't"?"

Mary nodded quickly. "Yes. The doctor put Lady America in a coma earlier than he was supposed to. "

My stomach tightened worse. My America may not be dead, but the fact that she was in a coma was almost as worse.

"I want to speak to her. When will she wake up?" I demanded, my voice shaking.

"She'll be lucky if she wakes up at all. What matters is her waking up."

I found myself on the brink of tears. I couldn't lose my America. She was all I had left. She was my everything; my present and my future and anything beyond. This was Oliver's fault. The only time America had been exposed was when Oliver had dragged her away, and I'd been too stupid, just gaping in the hallway instead of protecting her.

"We've arranged for the plane to come get you, Highness. Lady America wanted it."

I growled, and Mary stepped back in shock. "Does she really think that low of me?"

"Your bloodline," Mary explained. "You don't have to worry. America's in good hands. There's a nurse named Paige who comes by, and a maid named Ann. It's like old times, back during the Selection. Besides, I'll stay with America until the very end, whether it comes here in Kaliké, or in fifty years back in Illéa."

I smiled sadly. This girl would never hurt America; she was one of the most loyal people I could even hope to have.

"Take care of America's Paige," Mary told me firmly and I nodded slowly.

"I-I want to talk to her. I want proof. I want answers. I want so so much," I murmured and Mary put her hand on my arm soothingly.

"I know, Maxon. She left you a note though."

Usually, I'd get uneasy if staff called me by my first name, but this was Mary. She was trying to be familiar.

Wiping my eyes, I accepted the folded paper. What I read after could have made me swear about a thousand times over.

Oliver's POV

I added another balled up Kleenex to the pile beside my bed. It had been such a relief to find out that I only had a cold, but after hearing about the cold, my father had officially banned any "outings".

"I'll make up a story," he'd said. "I cannot afford to lose the Crown Prince."

After he'd locked me in, he'd reduced Jack's "outing" time as well, just to be on the safe side. Not a single member of the royal family had a reason to be outside of their chambers.

A swift knock came at the door, and Maxon entered before I could open my mouth.

"Did America cheat on me?" he demanded.

"What?" I was overwhelmed and dizzy. Darn head cold. "Of course not. I just talked to her because you cheated…"

"And you only talked?"

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I may like America, but she was engaged. What kind of person did he think I was? "Of course we only talked."

Maxon nodded, clearly relieved. "She thinks I cheated on her."

"Yes," I confirmed. "Of course she does. Which, I meant to tell you, is treason, since it was Daphne and all.."

"No! I wasn't with Daphne. I-there's this closet close to our bedroom. I take calls there, you know, because I don't want to worry America. Daphne," he paused and took a deep breath. "Daphne fed America a story about her and me in the closet."

He shoved a paper under my nose and indicated a certain passage, which I read as quickly as possible, then gasped. Everything had clicked now.

"Daphne found that list of names my parents made- you know the one. She blackmailed me with it because she thought she had another shot with you. Of course she'd break you and America apart first; how could I have been so stupid?!"

Maxon groaned. "Then I saw you and America, and assumed the very same thing."

"Well, Your Highness, you're taking this very well."

"Oh, I'm not, Oliver. I'm really not."

Our eyes met, and we both ran out into the hallway as fast as we could.

We stood outside Daphne's door, and I had the decency to knock. Maxon was so furious, he just started shouting immediately.

It had an interesting effect. Most girls do not expect to hear the king of a country screaming his head off at eight o'clock at night. Therefore, we had fourteen heads sticking out of doorways; most were Selection girls, and a couple maids.

Finally, Daphne's door opened slowly, and she faced us. I could tell by the look on her face that she clearly understood what was going on.

"YOU LIED TO BOTH OF US! YOU LIED, AND NOW MY FIANCÉE IS IN A COMA THINKING THAT I CHEATED ON HER. SHE MAY DIE THINKING THAT I CHEATED ON HER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU?" Maxon shouted, and Daphne looked horrified.

I placed my hand on Maxon's shoulder, and gently moved him aside.

"Daphne, I will personally escort you down to the parlour while we wait for plane arrangements to be made," I said calmly. Her eyes bugged out.

"You're sending me to France like this?" She said slowly, as if we could not understand English. I nodded slowly and grandly, emphasizing my point.

"You can't! I'll-"

"Daphne, you cannot blackmail me in my own home. Besides, you have nothing you could possibly blackmail me with."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, and I kindly stepped aside so she could exit her room.

Jaeda Casas of Redcoast, Four

Everywhere, people were getting sick. It was frightening, but not for me. I was already sick, therefore, I just had to prepare myself for death. I couldn't help but wonder who Oliver would have left to marry after this was all over. It seemed like we would all die anyway.

I listened intently, a grim smile on my face, as Daphne was forced out of her room. Serves her right. She was so rude to everyone anyway. Technically, she was higher class, but being in the Selection made you Lady status. Besides, she really didn't need to be rude anyway.

I suspected that Oliver had a tiny stash of feelings for the future Queen of Illéa, and I was practically positive of it. In the few times I'd seen King Maxon and Lady America together, they had looked so in love. I hoped Oliver wouldn't ruin it, and instead find a girl who suited him.

"Gigi, think that they'll even allow her to leave, what with the sickness and all?" I asked my maid curiously.

The girl shook her head. "I doubt it, but I hope so," she said, then continued dusting.

I also knew that a couple girls had been contemplating leaving. If Gigi was right, their efforts would be useless now, and they'd be stuck here with the rest of us.

"Will I be put into a coma?" I asked curiously. I knew that Lady America was in a coma, and I was worried for my own benefit.

Once again, Gigi didn't know. "I do believe it could lead to better chances of recovery," she said.

I laughed humourlessly. Those chances were incredibly low as is.

Ironic, how Jessica had just predicted I was worthless. I'd been injured when she'd said it, but I knew she was right. Here I was, dying away, while she'd be trying to grow closer to the prince. Oh well. The prince was supposedly banned to his chambers, so there was really nothing I could do now.

Guess I'd have to see whether I'd live or die. I had more faith that the latter of which would come true.

Jemma Jefferies of New Manitoba, Four

Angry, I flung down the letter.

We'd only been here four days, but after the sickness hit, Oliver insisted that we all write to our families. Probably in case it was the last they ever heard of us.

My parents had had the decency to reply to the letter, but what I read didn't please me. They'd bought the fertility drugs against my opinion. That money could have been donated to the orphanage or even used so we could have had better meals, clothes, and furniture. Instead, they'd taken all of my money, and robbed my grandparents for another child.

I knew that deep down, they had a good reason. I just hated the idea of being replaced. Jean and Dave Jefferies were the only people I'd ever trusted, and they'd changed in the twelve years I'd known them.

Nevermind that. I had bigger problems to worry about than a new sibling. My life was on the line. I'd heard girls talking about going home, and before I'd read my letter, I'd agreed. My family wasn't starving, so I didn't really need to be here. Now, after reading the letter, I'd decided against my original decision.

If I ever made it out of the Selection alive I'd be able to move on with my life, and I wouldn't have to think about the new addition to the Jefferies family.

Sighing, I got up and walked to the white door, poking my head out just a touch. Sure enough, girls could be seen talking to each other from across the hall, each one staying close to the safety of their door.

The topic of the night seemed to be "quitting the Selection". That tended to be the topic most nights, but so far no one had done anything.

Quietly, I shut my door, closing off the frightened chatter, so I could sleep for what might be the last night of my life.

Oliver's POV

Maxon and I paced together outside of the parlour, while Daphne waited inside.

"Your Highnesses," Dr. Kennedy bowed slowly.

"Is it safe to send her out in the country?" Maxon demanded, getting straight to the point. Dr. Kennedy considered this for a moment, then slowly shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's highly contagious and there's no vaccine."

Maxon slumped, disappointed.

"I think we should get another doctor in. Maybe you can work towards getting the vaccine before this thing kills us all," I suggested. Dr. Kennedy nodded, and assuming he was not needed, he left.

I pulled a spare paper out of my vest and jotted down a quick note. Then, I waved over the nearest maid. I gave her the paper and instructions, and she hurried off.

"What was that for?" Maxon asked.

I shrugged. "Can't have Daphne in the Selection rooms if she's not part of the Selection."

Maxon smiled grimly. "I suppose she was right when she said that she'd be staying a little longer than expected."

America's POV

He sat there, back turned to me, completely ignoring me. I knew now that Maxon would definitely choose Kriss, and Aspen wouldn't want to be with me now, anyway. I'd be babysitting Kenna's children, then May's, then Gerad's for the rest of my life.

My father would have been disappointed in me. I'd made a stupid mistake, not one that I'd ever made before. All the words he'd written in my letters would have been completely different if he'd lived to understand this moment. It hurt me so badly to know that.

My eyes were scanning the room, desperate for a different subject I could think on. Suddenly, they stopped on a scruffy looking guard.

How odd. Normally guards were in good shape, especially for something so important. King Clarkson wouldn't stand for it any other way.

Another memory of Maxon and I surfaced in my brain, and I forgot about the guard. I saw Maxon's bedroom, right when he'd told me that my father had died. I remembered hearing him beg his father to let me go back to Carolina. I remembered the piles of men they'd sent with me, so that it had seemed like I was in jail.

_Why had they sent so many men? There had been guards at home, hadn't there? Of course, how could I have forgotten?_ In my befuddled and depressed state, the fact that men had left their stations temporarily escaped me. _The men didn't leave their posts, _I remembered. _They were killed by rebels. Rebels. _

My eyes flashed back to the scruffy guard. Rebels. They'd gotten in once before, why not now?

Fully alert now, and not grieving over my loss, I tapped Maxon's leg under the table, and hissed his name. He wouldn't respond, instead launching full speed into conversation with Kriss. When I finally got the word "rebels" out of my mouth, the signal had gone and I was too late. Utterly too late.

**Author's Note: Just to be clear, America's POV is what America is going through while in her coma. She has gone back in time, and has landed right before the final battle. However, this time, she will relive it differently.**

**Thanks for reading. Chapter 20 will come later (don't expect it tomorrow).**


	20. A Little Sorrow

**Author's Note: So, I'm going to write. That's really, all I can do. So, yep. Here we go.**

**Oh, and I have included the following names from my favoriters and followers: Stefanie, Alia, Jaeda, Paige (from Kaliké), Sarah, and Ann. Please contact me if you are a favoriter or follower and your name is not in the story.**

**I don't think I've gotten reviews since about March. If you guys don't want me to continue, please tell me, so that I can end this now instead of painfully dragging it out. **

Oliver's POV

I'd been in huge trouble when my father had found out that I'd left my chambers. It had mostly been revolved around "How could you", "You can't take your job seriously", and "I should have Jack be Crown Prince". It had all blown over now, and since I wasn't sick, my father had mostly been leaving me alone, as long as I promised to stay in my room.

I had this new system where basically anything I needed to know was sent to my phone or my laptop.

Currently, I was doing whatever I could on my laptop, because I couldn't think of anything else that I would enjoy. Honestly, the laptop wasn't that fun. Trust my father to give you the worst laptop you can find so that you can only receive emails, send emails, and do documents.

Luckily, just before I drove myself crazy, a new email popped up. It said that it was from Sarah, our personal trainer, but I didn't know exactly why Sarah needed to contact me.

When I clicked on it, I found that it really was not from Sarah at all, but from one of the Selection girls.

_To Prince Oliver,_

_I have decided that it is not worth it to risk my life for the small chance of marrying you. Thanks for having me. I'd hope that you'll let me leave._

_Sincerely,_

_Maryn Maclaurin of Roseport, Three._

Ah. So this was where it started. It was too risky to stay here to possibly become my bride, so instead, everyone would leave. At the end of the Selection, I'd either be dead, or have no girls to choose from.

Zoya Farooqui of Wyvernedge, Two

I can only imagine how distressing it must be to have your Lady sick and dying. Thankfully, though, my maid was covering up her emotions quite well.

Technically, they should have stuck me in a coma ages ago. Really, though I protested, they could have just slipped me a little medicine, and POOF! Gone.

So instead, I just refused to eat. Or drink. Or sleep. I just lay there, wallowing in my misery.

Seher had come to visit me, which was quite brave, because of the sickness.

Unfortunately for Seher, I hate her.

A long time ago, Seher and I were about 7, and our parents were arguing. We were best friends and "sisters forever" and all that stuff, but we fought. Over boys, over toys, over anything, really. We just sort of grew distant.

When Mom and Dad divorced, Dad said he wanted Seher to stay with him. The little brat didn't want all the _hassle_ of moving. Dad was, is, my idol; a successful actor.

Anyway, Mom took me to Wyvernedge and changed my last name back to her maiden name.

Obviously, Mom wasn't nearly as rich as Dad. Her job wasn't as...good. She was a politician. It was a risky job; sometimes people loved you, other times you were hated. Sort of like being an actor, but I do think that their professions were what drove Mom and Dad apart.

Mom had been at a "hate" stage for a while, and every time I ever saw Dad, he had Seher, all dressed up to the nines, pitying me.

So to get to the point, I wasn't too grateful for Seher's unexpected visit.

I was just a mess. I hated the world, and I didn't consume anything. I wouldn't even let my maid near me with antibiotics, in case they held some sort of coma medicine. Honestly, I was just done. I was heartbroken from my rejection with Sameer, and I was upset from all the tragedies in my life.

To a Four, I probably sounded pathetic, complaining about my life. But I didn't have it in me to keep on living, now that death was so close.

America's POV

I was under cover of the table, safe for the temporary moment. The royal family and Kriss had all disappeared, hopefully to somewhere safe. Since they were out of the room, I decided that my safety was my priority.

"America," someone hissed and I jumped in shock, relieved when I realized that it was only Georgia. She handed me a gun, and left without saying another word.

Briefly, I debated how I should get out of my table predicament. I was stationed in the middle of the room, so if I stood up, I'd receive fire from every direction.

Sighing, I gripped the table in one hand and dragged it, trying to keep my form of protection. It must have looked comical to all the people on the sides, but it was working.

When I finally reached the wall, I braced myself to stand up. As my face left the image of the table, an ugly, scarred face, met mine.

I had time to shoot a couple times, before another face came into my vision. I aimed my gun, but the bullets were out.

"Well, hello, dearie," he rasped. Lifting his gun, he aimed it right at my head. I was nearly paralyzed from fear, but when I noticed his finger pressing down, I scooted away.

When the bullet hit, it hit. I had obviously meant to get completely away, but had failed. Instead of receiving the lovely present in the head, I got it in the shoulder.

Slowly, I crumpled, joining the other corpses littering the floor, a smile on my lips.

I had defended my country in the best way I could.

Maybe I wouldn't live to see the day where the Singer house was full of redheaded nieces and nephews, but I didn't mind. Mom, Kenna, May, and Gerad all had each other, and they'd been fine. They'd been prepared for my death so many times during the Selection, I doubt it would come as much of a shock now.

The smile that graced my lips increased by a substantial amount.

_Goodbye, Maxon. Goodbye, life. I'm going to see Dad._

Maxon's POV

I was frantic, as usual. Mary wouldn't let me enter America's closet bedroom, so I satisfied myself by sitting on the bed or working in the study. I was always close at hand because America often went uphill and downhill. I honestly couldn't help but wonder if she was experiencing events inside her head. Maybe when something bad happened she got worse?

"Your Highness," Mary gasped, leaning on the doorframe to the study, hand on her heart.

"Yes?" I turned, alarmed.

Mary blushed a little and made a quick apology. "It's Lady America. She just went downhill."

Everything inside me wanted to run to her, but I refrained, at least for this moment. I raised my eyebrow. "How far downhill?"

"J-just about dead."

Alright. Now there were no restraints. Now, I could run. And I definitely did.

**A/N: Sorry for the short and long-delayed chapter. And please, please, please don't worry. America's not dead to me...yet.**


	21. A Twist in Fate

**A/N: So, I have decided to continue with the story! Yay! Sorry for the note at the end of last chapter, I promise you guys will like the ending.**

**Review replies:**

**Dear Guest, thank you so so much for your review. It's nice to see that people are still interested. Don't worry about America, she's a strong girl! And yes, Guest, I will most definitely update A LOT sooner since I know that you're interested! Thanks for the story and the review.**

**To Jaeda, shut up before you give away my backup ending. Lots of love, Me. (Yes, since you insist, I'll keep writing, but only if you write like 1000 reviews so that this story looks popular.)**

America's POV

My smile faded to a look of utter astonishment as a familiar figure came into view. My father. He smiled tenderly at me, and reached out as if to caress my cheek, but stopped. He slowly shook his head.

"_Daddy?"_

"_Hello, kitten."_

I was beyond words. All I could do was stare at his figure appreciatively. The last time I'd seen him, he'd been a dead body in a casket, but here, he was very much alive. Once again, he shook his head.

"_Not today, kitten."_

"_What ever do you mean?"_

"_No, America. It's not your time."_

"_Of course it's my time, Dad! I don't want to live any longer! Please take me back with you, Dad, I can't-" _I was begging, pleading, but for once, he wouldn't bend.

"_No, kitten. You have a life to live, a wonderful, long, life. You've trusted me before, so trust me now. It's not your time."_

"_I doubt my life could be wonderful. I'll have ugly scars all over, and Maxon doesn't want me. Neither does Aspen. At best, I'd be an old nanny all my years."_

"_You don't know that," _ Dad pointed out. "_You will never know until you live it. My daughter has never been one to shy away from a problem. You've always faced them head on, kitten, and that's the way I like it. Besides, Maxon has scars, and you love him for it."_

"_I'm sorry, Dad. I messed up. It's why I want to give up. I messed up and caused this whole catastrophe and-"_

"_You're only human, America. It's alright to make mistakes. Just go back and fix them."_

"_Maxon will never forgive me."_

"_You don't know it. So what, if you don't marry him? You will be upset, yes. But you will move on."_

I sighed. My father always knew how to bend my will.

"_It would be torturous to see him after this. I'm so stupid. I could never even realize I was in love with him until-"_

"_You're far from stupid. You just have to live it to know what will happen. You can't keep pondering over the "ifs", America."_

"_I guess...but, what about Aspen?"_

Dad shrugged. "_I guess you'll have to see. But Aspen's always been a big boy, I'm sure he's coped with it in his own way. Besides kitten, if you had truly loved Aspen, you never would have fallen for Maxon."_

I choked on tears. "_Dad! I can't go back! I'm scared!"_

"_I can't stop you from coming with me, kitten, but I strongly suggest against it. You have always been the bravest little daredevil I knew. Don't be scared, America, for there is nothing to be scared about. It is life. Live it, and enjoy it."_

He began to fade, and I smiled slowly. I knew I couldn't go with him. If that was the last thing my daddy wanted from me, that's what I would do. It's all he'd ever wanted from me; to let myself live life to its fullest, and I had just needed a reminder.

Slowly, he faded from sight, a smile still on his face.

Maxon's POV (takes place at the exact same time as what America experienced)

"Come on Ames," I muttered, holding her hand. She was drenched in sweat, and was almost like a rag doll; I could lift her arm and drop it easily.

The heart monitor showed her heart slowing down. It was so near to a flat line, and I was desperate.

"Please, America! Don't die! Please, I love you! I could never marry anyone else, could never move on. You're everything to me, don't you realize that? I can't manage-" I stopped before I could go into full-out tears.

Mary was watching me, hand over her mouth, and the doctor and a nurse were there.

"Please do something," I begged them.

"Your Highness, there's nothing I can do. There's no cure that will help her, no medications that might work. The best I could do would be to end her pain now."

"NO!" I screamed at him. "We're not ending anything."

The nurse nodded to me. "Of course, Your Highness."

I didn't care about the tears anymore, and they escaped me.

"Please," I whispered weakly. "Please don't leave me."

A sudden gasp filled the room and I turned quickly. America's heart rate had spiked up, just a little, putting her a teeny bit further from death.

Confident now, I turned back to her.

"Come on, love. I need you. Come back to me, please."

America's heart rate spiked down again, and desperation creeped into my voice.

"America! Please wake up! Please live! Please, please, please…"

Another gasp filled the room, and Mary started sobbing loud tears. Terrified, I turned back to the heart rate monitor, only to find that America's heartbeat had nearly returned to normal.

Relieved, a couple tears escaped my own eyes, and I held America to me tightly.

"That's my girl," I whispered.

Mary approached me, tears still covering her face. "Alright now, Your Majesty, we should get you out of here. You musn't get sick."

Too happy to argue, I sighed. I did want to stay with America, but she'd be safest under the doctor's care. "Yes, Mary," I murmured, and returned back to my study, where the doctor soon joined me.

"It's miraculous," He insisted. "I've never seen anything like it. This disease is quite deadly, I thought she'd die right then and there."

I smiled proudly. "If anyone would survive, it'd be my America."

"Well, she'll be alright for now. The disease is fairly unpredictable, so there's a chance that she could go downhill again later, but for now, she's still yours."

"I'm planning on it staying that way."

The doctor smiled grimly. "If I can just get this vaccine done…"

A nurse ran into the room, out of breath. "Dr. Kennedy!"

"What is it, Paige?"

"It's Lady Zoya. I think she's near dead!"

Jumping up from his seat, the doctor left the room in full sprint, heading towards the Selection wing.

Zoya Farooqui of Wyvernedge, Two

I gasped, pain filling my thoughts.

_Good, _I thought grimly. _I'm dying._

The doctor ran in, accompanied by a nurse, and they came straight to my bedside.

"What can we do, sir?" the nurse asked quietly. She was obviously meaning for me not to hear, but I was laying right there.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Get her some water, and I want those painkillers. It looks like she's in agony."

"We're not putting her in a coma?"

"No, Paige. The coma wouldn't do anything for her now."

Paige returned with a glass of water and a bottle full of brown liquid.

I downed the glass, happy with the relief it gave my throat.

"Have you been drinking liquids?" the doctor asked me and I shook my head. "Why not?"

When I vomited back up, he got his answer.

Paige quickly gave me the pain medicine, and insisted I sipped another glass of water.

The pain medicine was working fairly well and I was shocked that it hadn't come back up.

Soon, my pain was worsened a lot, but it had slowly become dulled.

"What do I do?" Paige asked quietly, eyeing me nervously.

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do but work on the vaccine so that no one else gets sick."

"Zoya?" a new voice entered my head, and I knew immediately that it was Seher.

She rushed over and knelt beside my bed, tears covering her face.

"I'm sorry, Zoya. I love you so so much. I'm sorry I was always such an idiot and stuck up brat. I'm sorry that Sameer was totally mean to you, and if it makes you feel better, I'll make sure I don't go anywhere near him. I'm so so sorry."

And suddenly, it hit me. Seher had always cared for me. She'd never meant to hurt my feelings. Here she was, risking her future so that I could be happy in what I assumed were the last moments of my life.

"I'm sorry, Seher," I gasped. "I love you too, and I forgive you." I meant so much more, but I couldn't say it, and I'm pretty sure Seher understood what I meant anyway. That weird twin power and stuff.

I clasped her hand in mine. "Be happy. If you love him, marry him. Be happy," I gasped, my strength ebbing away. I squeezed her hand, and then blackness enveloped me, beckoning.

Seher Asad Ahmed of Prywynne, Two

I screamed and the doctor turned towards me, alarm written all over his face.

"She's gone!" I cried, and he sighed.

"Thank goodness!"

"THANK GOODNESS? MY SISTER IS DEAD AND YOU'RE HAPPY?" I screamed at him, and he reached out to pat me on my back.

"Think of it this way, dear. It's good she's gone because she was miserable alive. She was in pain. Now she's in peace, she gets to finally rest."

"She was 19," I sobbed. "That is hardly an age for rest!"

"Yes, yes, I know," the doctor soothed, beckoning over a maid. "Here now, Paige, escort this lovely girl back to her room. We'll take care of the body."

"The body," I gasped. "No, no. I'm her sister, I should be…"

The doctor nodded again. "Of course, miss, of course. But you should rest. We're going to contact your parents."

"Come now, Lady, everything will be alright," Paige assured, helping me up and guiding me away from the image of my unmoving twin.

Zoya's figure haunted me, and I couldn't bear it. I knew that I probably could have lost my urge to live as well, but her last request also haunted me.

_Be happy._

As she had died, she had told me to be happy. To marry whomever she wished. That girl was selfless beyond anything or anyone I'd ever known.

Throughout the remainder of the day, I lay in bed, sobbing, and could not be comforted. Sameer came briefly and gave me a quick hug, but there wasn't much he was allowed to do considering that I was still in the Selection.

By the end of the day, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be happy. I handed a letter over to a maid in hopes that Oliver would come to me.

**A/N: Super dramatic chapter! I super enjoyed writing it. Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	22. A Sad Day and an Inspiring Speech

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I just wanted to put out a timeline so that it isn't so confusing. (It was confusing me a lot). Thanks to the people who entered my poll!**

**Chapter 1- Tuesday, March 10th.**

**Chapter 2- Friday, March 13th. (Oliver's birthday)**

**Chapter 3- Saturday, March 14th.**

**Chapter 8- Thursday, March 19th.**

**Chapter 11- Friday, March 20th.**

**Chapter 13- Saturday, March 21st.**

**Chapter 15- Sunday, March 22nd.**

**Chapter 17- Monday, March 23rd.**

**Chapter 18- Tuesday, March 24th.**

**Chapter 20- Friday, March 25th.**

**Chapter 21-Saturday, April 25th**

**So in total, the girls have been at the palace for 1 month, 1 week, 6 days. And one of them's already dead! Anyway, just thought I'd also put a list to remind you who's still in the game.**

**Maryn Maclaurin of Roseport, Three**

**Elvira Tatem of Glassmoor, Two**

**Skyler Howley of Normount, Seven**

**Roanna Banks of New Nova Scotia, Four**

**Sage Hollings of Kiera, Four**

**Sanjana Rai Thalwar of Summerlea, Five**

**Wren Dobens of New Prince Edward Island, Six**

**Jaeda Casas of Redcoast, Four**

**Ellery Pitney of New Alberta, Three**

**Siera Thaddeus of New Ontario, Two**

**Jemma Jefferies of New Manitoba, Four**

**Calla Rain of Faircliff, Four**

**Then, of course, we have to do a count of castes.**

**Ones: 0**

**Twos: 2**

**Threes: 2**

**Fours: 5**

**Fives: 1**

**Sixes: 1**

**Sevens: 1**

**Eights: 0**

**Total: 12**

Oliver's POV

Sighing, I sat at my desk. The disease was still pestering us, but not nearly as much. Dr. Kennedy had found a "cure". I say "cure" because we weren't sure how accurate it was. We do know that it doesn't work on people who are already sick, I believe the vaccine was only meant to stop the first symptoms, therefore putting an end to the disease early on. We weren't sure if it was safe to send people away to foreign countries or not.

Today was April 25th, the day of Zoya's funeral. Because her death was caused by a sickness, we'd decided it wasn't very safe to have public near. Zoya's parents had relented, but they had said that she would have appreciated something grand, since she was a movie star. I'd promised them that they could have a more public funeral without Zoya's body, and they'd agreed.

James was searching my closet for a suit that was appropriate for the funeral, and I sat at my desk in full-out melancholy mode.

Seher had left the Selection immediately, saying she loved Sameer. I'd gladly eliminated her, and had been happy to see the wonders she caused the Duke. Speaking of love, there was the matter of Maxon and America.

Once, America had told me a story. Back in Maxon's Selection, rebels had threatened the palace. After the attack was over, he eliminated every single girl he knew he couldn't care for so as to not risk their safety.

What if the disease didn't go away? What if it became worse? I couldn't risk having girls here when I knew that I wouldn't marry them. Slowly, I began to make a mental list; because actual lists were too risky after the Daphne incident.

Soon, James came out with the suit and helped me make myself presentable.

"So, James, think it would be smart to eliminate them?" I asked, smoothing down imaginary wrinkles, and James shrugged.

"Whatever you wish, Your Majesty." That was his answer. Because he was not allowed to contradict me, as my servant.

I thanked him, and left my room, even though I still had a while.

On my wanderings in the hall, I ran into Elvira Tatem. Most girls were chatting in little groups, but she came right to me.

"Hello, Elvira," I said and she flinched a little before smiling. _Oliver, you idiot, her name's Quinn! _"My apologies, Quinn. With all the sadness, I've been a little caught up."

This time, her smile was genuine. I wanted to compliment her on her outfit, but I didn't. It seemed inappropriate, considering she was dressed for a funeral.

"So, sucks we're going to a funeral today," she said.

I nodded. "Yes, it is incredibly unfortunate."

"I know! I have better things to be doing! Usually, at least I'd be displaying an outfit; you know, displaying how good I am for modelling. The public's not even going to be here though!"

I barely managed to keep my mouth from falling open. She was so selfish; someone had died!

"Although," Elvira grinned, batting her eyelashes, "I wouldn't need to model if I married an incredibly rich and handsome prince."

"Well good luck with that," I answered and she laughed fakely.

"You are SO funny. I meant you, silly."

"Oh," I said. "Of course."

"Yes, and there would be plenty of opportunities to display my outfits as well, I would assume."

I nodded. "Yes, the princess is definitely in public a lot. Even more so than my sister, actually."

She smiled and opened her mouth as if to say something, but I cut her off.

"It was such a pleasure talking to you, Lady Quinn, but I'm afraid I must leave now. I've a funeral to attend to. Perhaps I will see you later. Adieu."

As I walked away I wondered to myself. With the disease occupying so much of my time I hadn't had time to go on any dates. Besides, there had been no KWN, so I didn't have to provide anything to talk about. Maybe there were things to these girls that even Nicola's spying couldn't reveal.

Wren Dobens of New Prince Edward Island, Six

Today was a fairly sad day. Most of us had never really talked to Zoya, but she was still our "sister". Then there were those few that acted like it was a normal day, which I hated. They must be afraid, what other reason could you have to ignore the loss of someone?

Although the disease was still threatening, it had become easier and easier to live at the castle. No one else had gotten sick since about two weeks after Zoya's death, but no one else had really gotten better either. I'm not to know anything, but I have a gut feeling that some staff died as well.

On that note, there were 4 people that were unable to attend the funeral. Prince Jack was being forced into staying in his room (oh the lovely things maids tell you), and Lady Calla and Lady Jaeda were sick, as well as Lady America.

Lady Calla and Lady Jaeda were still quite ill, but they'd never been put into a coma in the first place. I don't think Jaeda's case was bad enough, and I believe that they didn't think Calla was strong enough.

I tried to force my thoughts into a happier subject, but I couldn't. In a couple months, one of these ladies would be the princess, just like Lady America was supposed to be.

I sighed when I thought of Lady America. Her story was so tragic, even though I didn't know the details. I knew that her and King Maxon were madly in love, and her being put into a coma just increased that though. King Maxon had hardly left her room, but finally, Prince Oliver had convinced him to go back to Illéa to get things in order. He had reluctantly agreed, but had left America's maid to watch over her.

As time increased and America didn't wake up, the doctor grew less and less confident.

"If she was truly getting better, then she would be awake by now," he had insisted once.

Personally though, I think she hasn't woken up because she needs to witness it. I highly doubt she's just asleep, I feel as if she is in a different place and is being faced with different trials and learning different lessons. When she has completed her dream land, I'm sure she'll be alright; it would be dreadful to have to go to another palace funeral.

Siera Thaddeus of New Ontario, Two

I rolled my eyes as Elvira Tatem went on about the unfairness of being kept away from the public. Since I was a Two, I was supposed to understand, but I didn't. Nor did I take advantage of the situation like Elvira; who was dressed in an incredibly revealing outfit.

My outfit was very suitable. It was stylish, modest, but not worthy of stealing the spotlight. Even my shoes were reasonable.

I'd also decided to wear my glasses because I wanted to be normal. Today, I didn't want to be The Famous Musician Siera Thaddeus, Lady And Competitor in The Selection, I just wanted to be Siera.

I'd also found that it would be highly inappropriate to come to a funeral with hair streaked like a skunk, so I'd dyed my hair blonde and had had my maid straighten it.

"Shut up, Elvira," I hissed as we approached Zoya's parents. She sent me a death glare and stalked off. I nodded politely to the couple and then filed into one of the rows.

There were very few people; the royal family, the Duke, the Selected, Zoya's family, and a couple of servants.

I slipped into a seat between Ellery Pitney and Sage Hollings. On Ellery's left was Maryn Mclaurin; typical. The two sobbed on each other all the time over the unfairness of being kept at the castle.

On Sage Hollings' right was Jemma Jefferies. Honestly, these people and their same-caste friends!

At least the majority of them had the decency to wear nice things.

Sage leaned over and gently tapped me on the shoulder. "You look good, Siera," she said. "More human."

I smiled a little. "Thanks. It wouldn't do me any good to show up like I usually look."

Sage nodded. "At least you thought of that. You can tell there are others who didn't."

I nodded in reply as our eyes both flicked to Elvira, who had stationed herself as close to the royal family as possible.

Sage and I made eye contact once more before the minister began to speak.

The funeral was heartbreaking. Zoya's family did quite a bit of speaking too, but the minister drawled whenever it was his turn.

I was sure Zoya's parents were divorced, but they were leaning on each other heavily, and Seher was sobbing on her boyfriend.

Towards the end, Seher took a short pause from crying to go say her speech.

"I'd never expected to be at my sister's funeral at this time. If I ever would have imagined this day, I would be standing before you as an old woman. It is unfair to the world that she is gone. She was an incredible person, and an amazing, selfless sister. I wish-" at this, she broke into sobs and her boyfriend came to finish the speech.

After the family had spoken, other people were encouraged to go up. The King and Oliver both went up and said very formal speeches, but it all seemed wrong. Zoya deserved more than the forced speeches that royal family had to give.

Sage looked over at me quizzically as I twitched.

"I'm going up," I whispered to her.

I made my way to the front, and nearly every single person was shocked. When I looked at Zoya's parents, I found quite the opposite. They looked up at me, their eyes full of hope.

"Hello, I didn't realize I'd be coming up here, but I know that Zoya is definitely the type of person who should have thousands of people waiting to talk about her. This speech will in no way match her and how important she was to the world, but I'm going to give it a shot.

"I didn't know Zoya very well, but I realize that not knowing her was a mistake. In the few times I was being observant, Zoya always stood out. She was always displaying her confidence and didn't let her caste stop her from helping others.

"Because Zoya was a competitor in the Selection I am able to tell you how pretty she always looked and how guilty I always felt when she did the right thing because I wouldn't.

"Zoya would have gone on to be an extremely successful and excellent actress, but more importantly, she would have continued to be a brave, strong, kind, and beautiful person and a great friend."

I looked over to Zoya's parents and they were smiling. Her mother's eyes glistened and her father mouthed "thank you" to me.

The person who broke the silence was Sage as she made her way up to the front.

"Zoya always seemed like such a good person, and usually, people don't pay attention to a Four like me. During one of the first days in the Selection, I tripped and fell. I know for a fact that some people walked by me without saying a thing, but Zoya knelt down and asked if I was alright-" and so it went. After Sage was Jemma, then Wren, Roanna, Ellery, Maryn, Skyler, Sanjana, and for some reason, Elvira came up.

Everyone had some sort of story to share, some good thing to say, except Elvira, who pretty much went up and said "I'm sorry that she died."

At the end, everyone hurried to the reception, still talking about Zoya, and comparing stories.

Zoya's mom came up to me slowly.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Siera Thaddeus."

"Sanam Farooqui. Funny, you aren't the same Siera Thaddeus I've seen before. She does not have blonde hair or glasses."

I shrugged. "The things I do to get attention."

Then Sanam reached out and embraced me. "Thank you for saying those kind things about Zoya; the funeral went much better than expected because of that. You were inspiring."

I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged.

"You should try being this Siera around your fans."

"I'm not sure if fans like this Siera. They seem to like the crazy hair."

She shrugged. "Who knows. Sometimes though, the truth is the best way."

**A/N: So, hope you guys liked. Please review! Outfit links will be on my page super soon. America POV to come next chapter...**


	23. Extinguished

**A/N: Make sure to take a peek at the outfits the girls wore at the funeral; I spent way too much time figuring them out!**

**It is Sunday, April 26th (1 month, 2 weeks since the arrival of the Selection girls)**

**Also, time passes slower in America's dream world.**

***We see Oliver's letters later on in the chapter. I only included two of them because the letter between Maryn/Ellery is basically the same.***

Oliver's POV

Things were pretty stressful around the palace. Father had basically called off KWN in the past month because of the disease. Normally, the KWN took place on Saturday, but Christian insisted that we should do one soon. So it was decided that Father, Mother, Nicola, some Selection girls, and myself would be present, with Jack stowed away.

I think that Christian was going to mention some sort of flu; which clearly understated what really was going on, but it would be an explanation as to why Jack, Jaeda, Calla, Zoya, and a few others were missing.

Recently, I'd been thinking a lot about my whole list. I wanted to do a big elimination, but I hardly knew the girls, I couldn't put it down to the Elite already! Although, Maxon didn't know all of his girls when they became the Elite.

Sighing, I gave up on my mental list, and started a paper one. I was sure not to label it though, just in case Daphne got her slimy hands on it.

Daphne! She'd been given the vaccine and put in isolation for four days (as was the process) to make sure everything went smoothly. Her fourth day ended this morning, and she'd be on her way to France by dinner.

_Concentrate, Oliver._

I scribbled down _Jaeda Casas _and _Calla Rain._ They were sick, so they didn't deserve to get eliminated. I also put down _Siera Thaddeus _and _Sage Hollings _because of their eagerness to speak at Zoya's funeral. Everything had been so much better because of that, so I figured that they deserved a free pass.

As I pondered over who to add next, I remembered Wren Dobens. She had told Maxon about America's sickness, so that had to count for something. Besides, I couldn't fit eight dates in one day, so I'd have to trust my instinct.

After I had jotted down Wren's name, I couldn't think of anyone else who _needed _to stay because of their actions, so I concentrated on the people who didn't seem to fit.

Within the hour, I had three perfectly written notes and a whole garbage can full of bad ones.

_Dear Lady Maryn,_

_I would be pleased to have you meet me later on today, at one o'clock, in the first floor lounge. If everything goes according to plan, Lady Ellery should be joining you._

_Regards, _

_Oliver_

_Dear Lady Elvira,_

_I would be pleased if you would accompany me on a stroll outside later on today. I have a meeting at one o'clock in the first floor lounge, but it shouldn't last too long._

_Please meet me at one thirty outside the first floor lounge, if you wish._

_Oliver_

Smiling triumphantly, I handed them to a maid and hoped that their senders didn't get too freaked out on me.

America's POV

It had been exactly two weeks and one day since the rebel attack, and I was doing dreadfully. My health was slowly improving as the hospital wing became less disruptive.

Nearly everyone was healed, dead, or talking elsewhere.

My arm had stitched up very well, just like the last time. My shoulder, however, was a different matter.

The bandages were replaced constantly, Dr. Ashlar came just about every hour, I always had a nurse hanging over me, and I was finding it difficult to live at certain points.

I'd seen Aspen and Lucy together. I didn't love Aspen anymore, and he didn't love me, and I was so happy to see them together, but for some odd reason I was equally heartbroken. It had ended just how I used to predict; Aspen had left me for some other girl, found happiness, and here I was, stuck in a bed.

I'd never seen Maxon since the incident, only heard the news of the engagement between him and Kriss. I was happy for Kriss, but in a much smaller way than in Lucy's case.

But I suppose marrying Kriss had made his parents happy. His father, King Clarkson, had been hurt fairly badly during the rebel attack and was on the brink of death. Maxon wouldn't want to turn down his death wishes.

Queen Amberly had also been hurt, but not nearly as majorly. She was healed now, and spent every moment at her husband's side.

Kriss never came either. She was probably off flaunting and showing her engagement ring…

_Stop, America. You'll just make yourself sadder._

I didn't really think that I could be any sadder, but then a recent memory popped into my head.

"_So what if you don't marry him? You will be upset, yes. But you will move on," _my father had told me.

I would move on. For now, stuck in this cursed bed, I would mourn a little over what I'd lost. But over all the sadness, I'd be thankful for a new beginning.

"_It is life. Live it, and enjoy it."_

"Yes, Dad," I whispered to the thin air. "I will."

"Are you alright?" cried a nurse, hurrying over. "Do you need anything? You said something."

I cleared my throat and shook my head. "I'm alright, thanks."

When she left, I went back to my thoughts.

I'd go back home to Carolina where I belonged with Mom and May and Gerad. I would even be able to apply to teach! That, I was looking forward to. Maybe my father was right, I would manage to move on.

Though I forced myself to think about happy thoughts, the sad ones still tried to push through.

_Maxon. Maxon, Maxon, Maxon! _My brain was constantly saying his name over and over, and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

_Honestly, America, in ten years, you won't even give a spare thought to Maxon. He'll be your King, and that's it. You'll probably be married and have kids of your own._

"My Lady?"

"I'm no Lady, Doctor, and you know it. That title ended precisely a week, four days ago."

Dr. Ashlar smiled warmly at it. "It seems odd, yes. Anyhow, you deserve the title."

"I don't," I insisted. "Please, call me America. Or at least Miss Singer. It's so much more familiar."

He raised his eyebrows. "I doubt it's more familiar. I think you are meaning that it is more the present, and more the future."

"True," I admitted. "I'd like to get over this part of my life as soon as I can."

"You shouldn't wish that. Every second is valuable, and something can be learned from every second."

I smiled. "I will add that to my long list of advice."

He grinned back at me. "Now, let's look at this battle scar."

I laughed, and he didn't respond, already concentrated on my wound.

Soon, he was all done, and I was freshly bandaged.

"So?" I asked. "Will I be stuck here forever?"

"I think not," he smiled. "You've been having a wonderful recovery, Lady-Miss Singer. You'll be out in at least three days."

"Three days," I sighed. "Three days and I can go home."

"Yes, Miss Singer. Only three more days."

I figured that I would be able to manage the pain of the palace for three more days, until the tall figure of a prince stepped into the doorway and my heart shattered once more.

Oliver's POV

At twelve forty-five, I walked briskly down to the first floor lounge, where I sat reading a novel, waiting for my guests.

At one o'clock, they were shown in by Laura and offered tea and cookies.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hello, Your Highness," they chimed nervously.

"Throughout the disease, I know that you two were very eager to go home, and I've brought you here today to fulfill that request."

Ellery's eyes widened a little. "Not to be rude, Your Highness, but-"

"But what, Lady Ellery? Do humor me."

"I believe I've changed my mind. I quite enjoy it here."

"Ah. Lady Maryn? Your thoughts?"

She shrugged a little. "I'm afraid that my opinion has not changed. I feel safer at home, and I feel as if I could not carry out the duties of a princess anyhow."

"Very well," I said. "You will return home soon, but not today. Please give me a moment with Lady Ellery."

Nodding, she curtsied politely and hurried away, and I stole a quick glance at the clock. One twenty.

"Lady Ellery, I will be blunt, if you don't mind. If you are frightened enough to want to leave during a disease, you are no person to be a princess. You cannot abandon anything as a royal."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Do you feel one hundred percent sure that you would like to stay?"

After a moment's hesitation, she shook her head.

"Yes, I realized that. As a possible princess, you need to be willing to carry out everything, which is something I think that you do not possess. You may have changed your mind, but the decision you made throughout the sickness has changed my opinion of you."

Clearly shocked, she nodded.

"When I say that you do not fit the role of a princess, it does not mean that I do not think you are a good person. There are so few people who fit the role of princess, and it is quite likely that none of those people are here."

One twenty-five. Quinn must be waiting outside by now.

She nodded.

"I am glad we are understood. I believe you have a KWN to prepare for. I need to leave now, but please feel free to contact me should you like to continue this conversation."

She nodded once more, and I stood up and exited. Sure enough, Quinn was standing outside, dressed up fancy.

"My, don't you look lovely," I told her and she smiled brightly. Thankfully, she was smart enough to realize that whatever happened in the first floor lounge was none of her business.

The walk with Quinn was alright. It made me realize that she was no match for me. Not only was she selfish, she talked constantly and belittled other people. A princess did nothing of the sort.

And so it was decided in my mind, that in the next week, at least three people would be gone.

Skyler Howley of Normount, Seven

The set of KWN looked quite impressive with all the coloured gowns swishing about. I even felt beautiful, which was a rare occasion. When I'd first arrived at the palace with my short, messy hair, the stylist had redone it so that it didn't look so messy, and my maid often straightened it to make it look longer. In the recent month, it had grown a considerable amount, and was down to my shoulders.

A hushed silence fell as the camera turned on, and Mr. Boyce appeared, his blue hair very evident.

"Hello, everyone! Tonight, we will get a full update from our king, as well as interviews with all of these lovely ladies!"

A round of cheering filled the room, and King Christopher approached the podium.

"In the recent weeks, not only have we been concentrating hard on matters that will improve our city, a minor flu has befallen us, and it is for that reason that we will not see certain Selection girls, as well as Prince Jackson.

"As you may be able to tell, King Maxon and Lady America have departed our country, but they are expected to return very soon. As well, Prince William of Saglan will be joining us very soon."

He listed some improvements and projects that were going on throughout the country, then stepped aside so that the Duke could come up.

"Hello, everyone. In the recent time, I have found a lovely girl who will be our next Duchess of Kaliké. Over there, is my fiancée, Seher Asad Ahmed."

Seher waved, and you could tell that there was a little bit of confusion. Or at least there would be. Last the country had seen us, Seher was a total contestant in the Selection, but now? Engaged to someone else.

Christian brought the attention back to himself and Oliver, who was now seated beside him.

"So, Oliver, have you been able to keep in touch with the girls you kicked out?"

"Not recently, no. I have hoped to stay in contact, but with the flu, and my duties, I have not had the time to reach out."

"You haven't talked to anyone?"

"Of course, I have talked to Lady Seher and Princess Daphne."

"Of course."

Christian continued to interview Oliver for a while, until he finally sent him back to his seat and called up the girls.

I closed my eyes, trying not to puke, as interview after interview went by without a hitch.

Finally, it was my turn.

Uneasily, I got up and walked briskly over to the couch, where I tried to remember every single lesson I'd ever learned from Sarah.

"Hello, Skyler."

"Hello, Christian."

He smiled. "Are you enjoying the Selection?"

"Very much so. It's quite a change from home."

"Yes, home. You are a Seven, correct?"

"Yes, actually."

"What did you do as a Seven?"

I ducked my head a little before answering. "Mostly outdoor labor. I cleaned windows an awful lot."

He nodded kindly. "Do you have siblings? Parents?"

I nodded. "I have both parents, three older brothers, one younger brother, and two younger sisters."

"My, my! What a big family! Skyler, can you tell me about the prince?"

I tried desperately to control my blush, and somewhat succeeded. What to say? What to say?

"He is very kind and very thoughtful, and will be an excellent ruler, I'm sure."

Christian nodded, and I was relieved when he deemed my answer acceptable and moved on.

He asked me a couple other questions; how I was enjoying the palace, my maid, did I meet Maxon and America, if I had good friends, if I had been affected by the flu, and such. There wasn't much to ask because there wasn't much that had been going on.

When the lights turned off, I sighed in relief. I'd barely made it through one News session, if I were to ever make the role of princess… I pushed the thoughts out of my head, instead imagining the reactions of my family when they finally saw me on television.

Oliver's POV

I was relieved when the News was done. I wasn't sure how much of the Selection I'd be able to handle, but I made sure not to bring that up.

Christian had begun interviews with each of the girls about their life so that the people would get a better feel for them. One of the reasons for this was because the advisors liked to put out a poll, and my parents liked to have reasons against my choice.

If the people didn't like the girl, but I did, whose decision would I truly rely on? I suppose I needed to find out. But, once again, Maxon's Selection secrets had managed to remain hidden, and I was deprived of his advice.

**A/N: Hello, sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to look at my bio; outfits are coming super soon; I promise!**


	24. Prince William

**A/N: Life has been busy! Sorry that I left you guys for a while there, but I'm back!**

**It is still Sunday, April 26th (1 month, 2 weeks since the arrival of the Selection girls)**

**Please R&amp;R!**

America's POV

"What do you want, Maxon?" I gritted out, trying to control my emotions. Maxon ignored me and just stepped up to my bed awkwardly.

"I was wondering how you were," he stated, avoiding eye contact, and I snorted.

"If you had really cared, you would have checked in right after the battle," I replied coldly, and Maxon stepped back a little.

"I-," but he was at a loss for words. Struggling, he finally found them. "I wanted to talk to you about my wedding."

"Why?"

"Well, you will come, right?"

I shrugged. "You've barely done anything yet, your wedding's not for months, so I'm sure you'll have time to reconsider that invitation."

"America," he protested, but I was at my final straw.

"Look, Maxon. You decided to get me out of your life. Leave me alone."

He opened his mouth, but I interrupted before he could say anything.

"Nurse! Can you bring me a glass of water? The pain is killing me!" I said dramatically, and the nurse immediately complied.

"Out, Your Majesty. She needs her rest if she's ever to get better!"

For once, I was glad that I had a nurse to call on.

Oliver's POV

The KWN session had been uneventful in basically every way. I suppose the citizens would be gathered around, hanging on to every girl's word, but it wasn't like they had anything exciting to share.

The only highlight of the evening was when I remembered that Daphne was being shipped away again. Those happy thoughts faded when I remembered that Prince Will was coming. Off with one royal and here comes the next.

I sat in my room, currently killing myself over this list. I'd only decided not to eliminate five people; Jaeda, Wren, Calla, Siera, and Sage. That left seven more for my choosing.

Tapping my pen to my lips, I considered my options. What to do with Quinn? I knew that she would never be my bride, so was there any point in keeping her? She was famous, and a Two, but so was Siera. Heck, who needs more than one Two?

Quinn, Maryn, and Ellery didn't seem like enough to me. I needed inside advice from someone I could trust.

"James!" I called and he appeared instantly. "Can you bring me my cell phone?"

He nodded, and returned instants later, cell phone in hand.

After quickly fishing around in my desk drawer, I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Jaime there?"

"Maybe. Who's calling?"

"Who's speaking?" I challenged.

"Jaime's mother," the voice answered.

"Oh. Just tell her that it's Oliver calling."

"Oliver? What caste are you?" she demanded.

I almost laughed. Wow, parents really are protective of which caste you're dating.

"I thought I was phoning Jaime's cell," I changed the subject.

"You are. I have her cell with me because I lost my other one."

"Ah. Don't worry, I don't have any intentions of dating your daughter, I just need your help."

Jaime's mom sighed in relief. "In that case- Jaime!" she yelled, and I could hear footsteps. "Oliver's on the phone."

A second later, Jaime came onto the phone. "Hey, Oliver. What's up?"

I sighed. "You have a very protective mother."

Jaime laughed. "Yep. It has its perks occasionally, though."

"I need help with the Selection. I don't know what the girls are really like."

"Oh, this is just girl stuff. No danger calls or anything, then?"

I winced. "I'm sorry, I forgot that I'd agreed to only call you about danger."

She just waved it off. "Who are you keeping? Sending?"

"You're going to keep this secret, right?"

"Oliver, you can trust me."

"Okay, okay. I'm keeping Jaeda, Calla, Siera, Sage, and Wren. I'm eliminating Ellery, Maryn, and Quinn."

"Kay. I wouldn't even be able to list off the in-betweens because the Palace is so secretive. Who the heck is left?"

I sighed. She was right about the secretive part. "Well, there's Sky, Roanna, Jemma, and Sanjana."

She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, those girls were mostly all neutral. Sky kind of just sat around staring at things, Roanna basically said nothing, Sanjana was also quiet, but Jemma was nice. She was one of my best friends there for sure."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey, good luck. I support your decision and everything."

I smiled. "Thanks Jaime."

"You should visit sometime. Mom would be over the roof!"

"Maybe after the Selection. Thanks again, Jaime."

"No problem. Talk to you later."

I hung up, my decision made.

**(Monday, April 27th)**

America's POV

As Dr. Ashlar inspected me for the billionth time, I did my best to pretend I was fine.

"Will I be okay to go?"

He just looked at me, sorrow hidden in the depths of his eyes. "Soon."

I smiled happily. Though he was usually pretty upbeat, he didn't return the grin.

"May I ask, Miss Singer, what you will do once you leave?"

"I'll move on," I blurted suddenly. "That's why I need to get out of this damned place. I need to be away from him. I need to pretend like it never happened."

Dr. Ashlar nodded thoughtfully. "Don't run from your fears. From experience, I can tell you that it's the worst thing to do."

"Anyway, I'm going to apply to teach at our local school. Kriss is for the educational systems, and music is actually important, so I'm sure she could donate money for instruments. Then I could teach something I know and something I love, and earn more money for my mother and siblings.

"I'll probably babysit my niece, and just get settled back into life. One day, I'll date again, and then get married."

Dr. Ashlar nodded once more, and then he snapped back into business. "Well, Miss Singer, your injury can no longer be called a wound. You are much better, and I will make sure that you're released sometime on Wednesday."

I thanked him profusely, and he just smiled, saying that it was his job, which technically, it was.

At that moment, a guard came struggling in, calling for Dr. Ashlar.

"My arm!" he cried and Dr. Ashlar shook his head.

"I told you not to overwork yourself! We'll lie you down, and remove that fever, and hopefully most of the pain."

Before he blacked out, all he did was stare at me and smile.

I liked him.

Oliver's POV

I stood nervously at the entrance of the palace, beside all of the most important members of the Palace.

Beside me were Nicola, Jack, Sameer, and Seher, with Mother and Father on the stair above us.

On the other side of the room were Jacqueline, the head maid, and Laura, as well as Mark.

The doors opened slowly, and in entered a cluster of five people. First, was Prince Will himself, with his assistant not far behind. Next, was Queen Manda and her two maids. King Robert was back in their country.

"Good day," Will said, in a monotone voice. "This is my assistant, Darcy, and my mother's maids, Jane, and Rose." The said three curtsied and bowed.

"Good day, Prince William and Queen Manda," my father replied. "Jacqueline will escort you to your chambers immediately. Shall you require any aids?"

Prince William looked skeptically at Jacqueline, Laura, and Mark, but shook his head. Queen Manda, however, took this moment to pipe up.

"I'd like a maid to help me with this country's styles," she announced.

"Of course!" My mother agreed. "Laura will aid you during your stay."

"Good. I do hope you realize that I'm encouraging William to find a young lady he likes."

"Of course!" Mother repeated. "I'll have Mark get you the contacts for all the young ladies that were eliminated."

Queen Manda frowned slightly and I hurried on to save Mother's neck.

"And of course William may take a look at the current competitors, but we do have a rule that none of the Daughters are allowed to date anyone beside myself."

Queen Manda nodded, a little more satisfied.

"I'd be happy to help you out with the girls," Seher offered. "I was a Selection competitor myself. Besides, it's not against the rules to befriend the Selection participants. I'm on speaking terms with some of the eliminated, so I can arrange for them to visit as well."

Manda smiled happily. Thank you, Seher.

"That would be wonderful, dear. Now who are you?" the Queen asked.

Seher stepped forward and curtsied. "I'm Seher Asad Ahmed, engaged to the Duke of Kaliké."

"Ah. Pleasure. Will, come say hello to Lady Seher," Manda ordered, and Will turned and gave a small bow.

"My Lady," he said, before turning back around to resume his conversation with my father.

After a couple minutes of small talk, Will and Manda finally let themselves be dragged away to their chambers to get settled in. Father went back to work, and Mother and Nicola went to make sure that all their dinner plans were going smoothly.

As we walked back to the third floor, I began to talk to Seher.

"We need to arrange the whole Selection visit. Will or Manda wants something, they get it."

Seher nodded. "Of course. I'll need the files, and I'll call all of the eliminated and arrange visits with those who are currently single. Would you like Daphne to come?"

I grimaced. "We just shipped her off back to her own country. Tell Will about her, but if he's interested, he can go visit her himself."

"Gotcha," Seher replied dutifully. "Anything else?"

I thought for a moment. "Arrange a couple smaller meetings. Get Will to meet the Selection girls, but not in mass. A couple at a time."

"Alright. Get the single, eliminated girls to come back, arrange small meetings between the current competitors, and inform him about Daphne. Anything else, Highness?"

"It's Oliver to you now. You're going to be the Duchess."

"Right. Oliver."

"Manda seems to like you. You're one of the only high up females here. Mother is usually busy, and Nicola's too young, so it's basically going to be your job to entertain her. Oh, and you can get Nicola to help you with all the arrangements. Mother will agree to it if it has anything to do with Nicola becoming more of a princess."

"Will do," Seher answered, and we both walked away in different directions.

Sanjana Rai Thalwar, Three

I was walking along the corridors, humming to myself. Everything in the world was nearly perfect. I was sure that at home, my aunt and cousins were wasting all of our small fortune, but at the moment, I didn't care.

Smiling, I walked past the guards and out into the garden for the first time in a while. I was so grateful that the sun was shining and warming my face. As I skipped happily around the giant fountain, I collided into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, then looked up into the man's face.

All of a sudden, a picture came to mind, almost like a memory.

_**Two little kids, one who looked an awful lot like me, and the other who I would assume would be this man. They were playing by the fountain together, and laughing happily. The little girl wore a sleeveless pink dress that went a little past her knees and little white shoes, but she was absolutely covered in dirt; her hair askew. The little boy was dressed in a tuxedo, but it too, was dirty, and so was his face. Then a beautiful blonde-haired woman stepped outside, hands on her hips, looking angrily at the two dirty children.**_

"_**Both of you stop!"**_

"I'm so sorry, Will," I repeated again, shocked at the words coming out of my mouth. How did I know his name was Will?

"It's Prince William to you," he said stonily, before peering at me closer. "Lord, you look like-"

"Like I don't belong? I know, I'm a Five. I'll probably be out of here by tomorrow," I rushed. How odd. I was usually awfully shy, but I got the sense that I'd met this man before.

"I was actually going to say that you looked like someone I used to know. Have we met before?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I stammered uncertainly, and he looked at me, almost like I was a puzzle that he wanted to solve.

"Of course not. I must be-"

_**Everything was chaotic. I was in a limo, and it was tilted sideways. As we rolled, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window. I looked to be about 13.**_ _That's weird...I can't remember anything from my life from before I was 13…_

"_**Mom!" I heard my voice yell. "Dad!"**_

"_**Hang on, Simara," I heard a female voice reply. "It'll be okay, it'll be okay."**_ _Simara? Who on earth is Simara?_

_**Then a male voice pitched in. "Khushi, what happened?"**_

"_**It doesn't matter, Arnav. Concentrate on the important stuff," the woman said, exasperated.**_

_**I felt arms surround me, and looked up to see the man, Arnav.**_

"_**I'm scared, Dad," I heard my voice say.**_

"_**I know, Simara," he answered. "I know, baby."**_

"Are you alright, my Lady?" Prince William asked, looking concerned. I realized that I must have blacked out, because he was holding me in his arms.

"No, actually. Who is Simara?"

Prince William's face turned into pure shock, and I lost control again, only to return to another one of my weird dream pictures.


	25. Simara Singh Rathore, sister to the Duke

**A/N: Hey hey! What's up? Don't expect a new chapter every week throughout the summer; I am a BUSY person, as are you all. Thanks for your support! Also, it is still Monday, April 27th.**

Sanjana Rai Thalwar of Summerlea, Five

I awoke in the hospital wing, Will at my side.

Upon seeing my opened eyes, Will leaned forward and sighed.

After a moment of studying my face, he sighed again. "I've studied you enough to know that you look like her," he murmured.

"Like Simara?" I guessed and Will nodded.

"How do you know her?" he demanded.

"I don't! I saw.. I only saw two little kids playing at the fountain. The girl…"

"Looked like you and the boy looked like me. I remember that time," Will finished for me.

"Yes. Then, I saw… a car crash," I said solemnly, sad at the memory. "I was in a limo, and it was rolling. I cried out, and a woman told me I was going to be okay. The man held me and he-he called me Simara."

"Ah. You know, Simara's parents died in a set-up," Will announced and shock covered my face.

"A set-up?" I asked.

"Yes," he sighed. "A set-up. We never found out who, or why, although I assume it was someone trying to get to the royal family. I'm not sure how Oliver suffered, but the deaths definitely affected my kingdom."

"Oh," I said awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

He waved me off. "What were the man and woman called?"

"Khushi and Arnav," I responded immediately, and he smiled.

"Yes, those were the names of Simara's parents. Can you remember other family members? Friends, possibly?" he asked eagerly.

"I don't think I can just ask for a memory to come," I pointed out. "While we wait, you never told me how you know Simara."

Will blushed and lowered his head.

"Her death causes you pain," I stated.

"Did," he corrected. "It did cause me pain, but no longer, for I have discovered that she may not have died after all."

I smiled and lowered my head.

"_My darling Simara," Will said, and I felt a surge of passion course through me._

_We stood in front of the fountain once more. The difference was, Will and I were only 13 or 14._

"_Will, when shall we meet next?" I murmured longingly. Why did I say that? I reminded myself that Will and Simara had been in love, and if I was somehow accessing Simara's memories...then I was probably feeling her emotions._

"_Soon," he replied, and held out a beautiful ring. "It's a promise ring. Nothing will separate us. Nothing." I gasped as he slipped it on my finger._

"Will," I gasped. "I have your proof." The passion from the dream had left me, but I felt a need to do this. Besides, he loved Simara, so he needed to know.

I held out my hand and he gasped, then grinned. There, on my finger, was a beautiful promise ring I'd had for as long as I could remember. Now I knew who gave it to me. And why.

"Simara? It's really you?" He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. "It's really you!" He leaned forward ecstatically and embraced me, for which I was grateful for. I don't know what I would have done should he have attempted to kiss me.

"You have no proof that it's me, Will," I said quietly.

He frowned. "You knew my name before I told it to you, you keep seeing flashbacks, you know the names of the Duke and Duchess, and you have Simara's ring. Where'd you get the ring, if not from me?"

"Maybe I'd seen your name in books; you are a prince. We don't even know if those are flashbacks...I could have found the names of the Duke and Duchess anywhere, and I have a ring. Who's to say it's Simara's? I don't know where I got it," I rushed out.

Will frowned harder. "You don't know? Why not?"

I sighed in defeat. "I don't have memories from before I was 13."

He grinned. "And how old are you now?"

"18."

He laughed. "Simara would have been 18, and the accident was when she was 13. You look like her, you have her flashbacks, and you have absolutely no memories from before the accident, making it for sure that you are no normal girl."

"Yes, I realize that," I huffed. "But you forgot one thing. My aunt. I've lived with my aunt as long as I can remember-" I blushed at this point "and she never said anything about me being a Lady. She is the most power-hungry woman I have known in all my life, and so, if she knew I was royalty of sorts, she would have taken advantage of it."

He stiffened. "Who does this woman claim to be?"

"She's my aunt," I said, exasperated. "My mother's sister."

He stiffened further. "I don't believe Duchess Khushi ever had a sister."

"Exactly. Maybe I'm NOT Simara," I told him. "Ever considered that prospect, Your Highness?"

He smiled sadly. "You act like her sometimes."

I shrugged. "I don't know who I am, half the time, Will. I'm not going to take on someone else's life too!"

Will ignored me and called over a maid. "Get the Duke. Tell him it's urgent and has to do about his sister."

The maid ran off and my jaw dropped. "No. If I was Simara, the Duke would be my brother?"

Will looked at me suspiciously. "Of course."

"You're kidding. Not Duke Sameer. I can't stand that man!" I groaned and Will laughed. "He doesn't like me either, and there's absolutely no way that he'll believe I'm his sister."

Will leaned forwards. "I have spent the past five years mourning Simara. If you convinced me, you'll convince him."

I gulped, not ready for the new life that had been thrust into my hands.

Oliver's POV

Preparations swarmed me. After the sickness had arrived, the palace had half shut down. There had been no fancy guests, no balls, just me, my family, the Selection girls, Maxon, and America. It had been very relaxing.

Now, Seher was updating me on the Selection visits with Prince William.

"I have made sure that Sarah has talked to all of the Selected," she began, and I nodded. "She says that some of them seem pretty excited," at this, she shook her head and laughed. "These girls had a chance with two different princes and a duke. Really Oliver, you spoil them."

I smiled and nodded for her to go on.

"I figured that we would let Will meet them tomorrow? He's only been here a little while, so I want to let him settle in before meeting the girls like the Queen wishes."

I nodded in agreement.

"Sarah thinks it would be best for Will to meet them two at a time, so there's less meetings to go to. We also figured that he should only have one meeting the first day, three the next, and the remainders the day after those. Will, should he choose, may pursue the girls alone after the meeting and may express romance after they are eliminated."

"I like the two at a time thing, and the arrangement for different meetings per day. May I see the pairs?"

Seher nodded. "I have paired Ellery and Maryn, Siera and Sage, Skyler and Jaeda, Elvira and Calla, Wren and Jemma, and Roanna and Sanjana. For the eliminated, I haven't exactly made pairs. I've heard that Alexa Fredricksen is engaged, which is both surprising and not surprising."

I raised my eyebrow and she blushed.

"I sent an invite to Alexa anyway; if she's not married, then it doesn't matter. Wyatt Mowry is married though, so I didn't invite her."

She paused and I ran a finger over my lips, thinking. "So our unmarried eliminated girls are Alexa, Jaime, and Danielle. And, of course, you."

Seher blushed once more. "Well yes. The thing is, the engaged girls have the power to decline the invitation whereas the others do not. I am engaged and I decline the invitation."

I laughed. "You've done very well so far, Seher."

She was going to say something, but the door banged open and in came Sameer.

Seher stood and stared at her fiancé quizzically. "Sam, honey, are you alright?"

He shook his head, eyes misted, and approached her side. "How dare that man enter my home and-and m-mock me!" He yelled furiously, and Seher rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Do explain," she said calmly.

"William. He sent a maid to tell me to come to the hospital wing. Apparently it was urgent and it was about Simara. He mocks me!" Sameer said, voice rising once more. "He has no right. She was my sister. My baby sister," tears fell down his face. I'd rarely seen him so broken.

"I know how you feel," Seher whispered, and I realized that indeed, she did. "I know you miss Simara, but how do you know that Will isn't telling the truth? My knowledge is very limited, but I believed that Will cared for Simara. If this was the case, why would he mock your pain?"

Sameer calmed down at his fiancée's logic, and the tears slowed.

"Well," I said as I stood up. "I suppose we're to go to the hospital wing."

Sameer shook his head and Seher sent him a glare.

"You have to do this, Sam. Simara would be so mad at you if you kept living like this."

So Sameer allowed himself to be escorted to the hospital wing.

When we stepped inside, we found Will sitting beside someone's bedside. Sanjana.

"What do you want, Will?" Sameer demanded.

"Did Duchess Khushi have any siblings?" Will asked, in fake innocence.

Sameer looked confused. He had been expecting to hear about his sister, not his mother. "No. Mother was an only child. My grandparents on both sides were dead by the time I was two, and the only relative I can remember was my aunt Alanna. My father's only sibling."

Will looked at the girl on the bed. "Your so-called "aunt" is lying," he announced to Sanjana and she sighed.

"Will, I have told you so many times since I woke up, maybe I am NOT Simara. Just give it up."

Sameer looked outraged. "You thought that SHE was my sister? That idiot? You mock me, Prince William! My sister is dead."

"I thought so too. Tell him," he told the girl and she sighed.

"You've met me before," she announced, "so you know that my name is Sanjana. Or supposedly so. I'm 18, apparently the same age as Simara would have been, and my only memories are from the past five years. I can't remember anything from before I was 13. I've lived with my aunt since I was 13, but she's never really told me why I can't remember, nor has she told me anything about my life before I was 13. She's cruel, and so are my two cousins."

Sameer shrugged, but I could tell he was slightly interested.

"Just a couple hours ago, I ran into Will. I know that I have never met him, yet he seemed familiar, and I knew his name right away. He takes it as proof, I take it as proof of my education. Anyway, then I had two dreams. They were Simara's dreams. Simara's memories."

Will interrupted her. "They were YOUR flashbacks," he insisted and she shrugged.

"In the first one, there were two little kids, one who was me, the other Will, and we were playing in front of the fountain. In the second-" she paused. "I was in a rolling limo. A car crash. I didn't mean to cry out, it was like something else was controlling my voice, but I called for my mom and dad. It's weird, since I don't remember my mom and dad."

Sameer had paled quite considerably. "Continue," he whispered weakly.

"After I called out for my parents, a woman answered me. She said 'Hang on, Simara. It'll be okay'. After she answered me, a man, who I assume was the man I'd called to be my father, asked her what happened. He called her Khushi. She answered him that it didn't matter, and she called him Arnav."

Sameer sat down at this, and I think he did believe that he was finally hearing his parents' last moments.

"The man wrapped his arms around me, and-and I said that I was scared. I called him Dad. He answered me by saying that he knew. First, he called me Simara, then, he called me baby."

Sameer shook, tears silently making their way across his face.

"There was one more dream. In which, Will gave me this very same ring."

She held out her hand for Sameer to see and his tears decreased.

"I-I only saw Simara wear that a couple times, every day before her death."

"I'm sorry to bother all of you, but Prince William wanted you all to know. I don't believe that I am actually the Lady Simara, or anything. I'm sorry for your pain."

Sameer got up and smiled sadly. "The reason I've hated you so much is because you remind me of her."

She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Thank you. Thank you for sharing."

"So you don't believe her?" Will asked.

"I'm not sure. I will investigate your aunt, but I'm not sure. After years, it's awfully hard to believe that Simara would turn up now. Like the girl said, she doesn't have very much information, and some of it, I could choose not to believe. For all I know, she could be a fake."

"We have artists," I said and everyone looked at me, confused. I shrugged. "I'll find a picture of Simara, and get one of the artists to draw her like she would look now. They're experts. Then, we could compare between the picture and Sanjana."

Sameer nodded. "Yes, it's a good idea," he approved, and then strode out of the room.

"Seher?" Will asked and Seher turned towards him. "I don't want to meet those girls any more."

Seher raised her eyebrows and turned towards Sanjana. "Good luck. When a royal man puts his eye on you, you're not going to get away. Royal men always get what they want."

Sanjana's mouth dropped a little and Seher turned back to Will. "Not even for your mother? We could cut the visits in half."

Will sighed. "Fine. For Mother."

Smiling, Seher turned to me. "I'll still offer for the eliminated to come, and he'll meet the Twos and Threes. And of course, Sanjana's group."

I laughed softly as she glided out of the room, then turned and walked after her.

Wednesday, April 29th (1 month, 2 weeks, three days **A/N: OMG! 123**)

America's POV (TIME PASSES SLOWER)

I had been healing so well, Dr. Ashlar decided he'd let me leave today, instead of tomorrow. I was thrilled to get out, although I had to admit there were things I would miss.

I would miss Dr. Ashlar's kind ways, and I would even miss my nurse, Matilda. I would even miss the young man who'd hurt himself. He'd turned out to be very kind, and I'd amused myself with talking to him. At one point, he'd asked if I'd write, and I paled instantly, to my embarrassment.

"No," I'd said. "I need a break from guards and princes and men. I will probably be back for Kriss and Maxon's wedding, though, so I will see you then."

He'd also proven to be very understanding.

Sighing, I picked up my little suitcase. It held my few possessions; letters of good luck from Lucy and Mary, the bracelet Maxon had given me, a book Queen Amberly had told me to keep, and lastly, a couple mystery packages, which I assumed were pieces of jewelry that Mary had somehow smuggled into my bag. In any case, I wasn't about to remove them.

I wore the same clothes I'd arrived in; the white, the black, the red flats. I wore only the tiniest bit of makeup, and my hair was french braided. I should feel like America Singer, 5, no one but a musician, but I didn't. I didn't know who I was without the Palace, without Amberly, without my maids and without Maxon.

"You're ready to go, Miss Singer?" Dr. Ashlar asked and I nodded. He smiled sadly and gave me a hug. "There's a limo ready to escort you. Apparently you're allowed to go to your house here, or return to Carolina."

"I," I paused. "I suppose I should go to my house here. I don't want to hurt myself quite yet."

Dr. Ashlar smiled and told a nearby maid to alert the driver.

"Most girls left here wearing their fanciest dress and their fanciest makeup. They came as themselves, and they left as a Lady, but you…"

"I'm not one to want attention from cameras when it is such an unfortunate time," I said and Dr. Ashlar smiled knowingly. "I came as America Singer, and I am leaving as America Singer."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Slowly, I shook my head and sighed. "I did come as America Singer, but there is no way I can leave as America Singer. My experiences here have changed me. The people I've met have changed me. I say I leave as America Singer, and that is true, in a way. On top, I leave looking the way I came, untouched. Deep down though, I leave as a different person."

Dr. Ashlar nodded thoughtfully. "Very well said indeed, Miss Singer," he smiled kindly. "Now are you ready to leave?"

I nodded, though my brain was screaming the opposite. _Stay with Maxon!_ I shook away the thoughts desperate, not realizing that I was shaking my head as well.

"No?" he asked and I stopped and shrugged. "It's okay to feel that way," Dr. Ashlar said and I smiled a sad smile.

"I will get over it. Now, I must thank you for your excellent skills."

"It was my pleasure, Miss Singer. Now go, the car awaits."

And I did. I left.

Oliver's POV

It had been a couple days since our recent theory about Lady Sanjana and Sameer was staying true to his word. He had indeed, gone to investigate Sanjana's aunt, and he'd brought guards. Lots and lots of guards armed with weapons. I prayed that no harm would come to him, and in the end, it didn't.

Once Sanjana's "aunt" saw the weapons, she agreed easily to be questioned. When Sameer asked her if Sanjana was truly her niece, the woman shook her head, just like Will had suspected.

According to the lady, her family used to belong to a group of people that wanted the royal family gone. All royal families, not just the one in Kaliké. They had started by killing the Duke and Duchess. I don't know exactly why they didn't decide to kill Simara as well, but they shipped her off to Tamara Rai Thalwar; goodness knows her real name. Tamara was to pretend to be Simara's auntie, and they made up a whole past for the girl.

As for Sanjana's "cousins", they were nothing but orphans.

Sameer, obviously, didn't believe a word the woman said, so he conducted a search, and he found papers. Lots and lots of papers. Papers that covered Simara, papers to cover Sanjana, and most importantly, a care card. A care card that was very much real, one that read "Simara Singh Rathore".

So it was that Sameer discovered that his baby sister was alive, very much alive, in fact.

Sanjana/Simara's POV

From the beginning, I'd never truly believed Will's story. It seemed so impossible. Me? A daughter to the Duke and Duchess? Ha. But as the days wore on, my memory began to come back in pieces. Oliver's artist had made a picture that looked exactly like me. I had the outlines of some parts of my life, but I couldn't remember anything.

When Will first told me his theory, I was more convinced that Simara's ghost was inhabiting my body. But no, the Duke talked to my aunt, who I suppose is not really my aunt, and I am actually Simara. I would have ignored that, but he brought proof. How was I supposed to deny proof of my past, of how I had lived? I couldn't possibly…

"Simara!" Will cried. "I'm so glad that you're out of the hospital wing. What shall we do today?"

"We?" I asked.

"Of course."

I sighed. "Three things, Will. Let me tell you three things. One; I don't answer to Simara. It's not familiar. Two; thanks. I'm glad I'm out as well. Three; we shall do nothing together."

Will looked confused. "If you have your memories back, why couldn't you answer to Simara? And what do you mean, we won't do anything together?"

"I don't answer to Simara because I've been called Sanjana for the past five years. We won't do anything together because you're not my friend," I announced bluntly and Will looked shocked.

"But-"

"I get that you loved Simara, Will," I said slowly. "I get that Simara loved you. But I am not Simara. I guess I am, in a way, but what I mean to say, is that I've changed. I barely know who you are; I don't love you. Give up on me, Will, and go marry some Selection girl. Your mother wants a daughter-in-law as fast as possible."

Will looked shocked and very very hurt, and I felt guilty. "I-. I'm speechless," he said bitterly. "Si-Sanjana, I hope you do remember. I hope you remember everything. Because your feelings will change when your memories return. Besides, my mother adores you. I don't think she'd mind waiting a little longer."

"I told you to give up on me. My memories won't return."

"They will return. And when they do, you will be mine. I've wanted that since I was 13, and I still want it. I'm not giving up on you anytime soon. One day, Sanjana, I swear it, you'll be my wife."

At this, he walked away, and I gulped nervously. I wasn't one to fall for threats, but I believed this prince. I believed every single word.

**A/N: Wow! Super long chapter! Review, please! **


	26. Bittersweet Life, Bittersweet Love

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I've been so busy, which is ironic, considering it's summer. If anything, I'm supposed to be less busy than usual, but I'm not. So I apologize. I am determined to finish off this story, more reviews or not. Without further ado, Chapter 26.**

**Oops. Sorry, guys. Forgot to mention this.**

**Wednesday, May 13th**

Oliver's POV

It was precisely seven o'clock in the morning, on Wednesday, May thirteenth. Usually, at this time, I'd be lying in bed, having James bring me breakfast. Instead, I was standing outside, the chilly wind blowing through my hair and making me shiver.

Today was the day of Seher and Sameer's wedding, and we were having the rehearsal. All in all, Seher was a very picky bride.

For the most part, we stood huddled as a group, obeying Seher's commands. Seher's parents were there, as well as her maid of honor, Lissa, and bridesmaid, Simara. I was the best man, and Will was there as well. And of course, Sameer was present.

When the men had finally entered appropriately, Seher turned on her bridesmaids. I was longing for breakfast, but we had to wait until everything was perfect, and it would take quite a lot of nerve to question the stressed bride-to-be.

"No, Lissa!" Seher was saying to her best friend. "You are the maid of honor! Walk like it! No, no! Not the catwalk!"

If I wasn't so hungry, I might have laughed, but Seher probably would have blown up on me.

"Watch Simara do it. She walks perfectly."

The men turned to see Simara blushing, but she started walking up the aisle anyway. She did it perfectly. Not making herself too important, but making herself just important enough. She walked like a duchess.

"That's my girl," Will joked, watching her, and Sameer tore his eyes from the figure.

"That's my sister! Don't get anywhere near her, William," he answered icily. Now that Sameer had Simara back, he was not planning on letting her go.

"I suppose that this is a bad time to mention that she is technically my girl. She is in my Selection," I said, and upon receiving glares from Will, I figured that it really was a bad time.

"She rejected you, Will, give up," Sameer joked.

"She rejected me when she was only a quarter Simara. She didn't have her full memories back. I never give up."

"Did Manda still make you do those interviews?" I asked.

Queen Manda had come to Kalike with her son in order to find him a wife. He had always had his eye on Simara, and when she supposedly died, he wouldn't move on, so Manda had taken matters into her own hands. If Simara hadn't rejected Will, the two would be engaged by now, but unfortunately, she had rejected Will, and so he was forced to go through with interviews with Selection girls.

"Yes, and I told her that I didn't want to marry any of them," he sighed. "She told me that I had a week to find a girl or she would choose one herself."

He was upset, and Simara noticed. She was just finishing her walk up the aisle, and she walked right over to Will. Will draped his arm over her shoulders, still upset over his possible arranged marriage, until a stunned expression came onto Simara's face.

"I-I don't know why I did that," she said, motioning to the fact that she had walked right up to Will.

"Instinct," he said dully, and withdrew his arm.

"Fine, be that way. I have places to be anyway," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, and then waved goodbye to the rest of us.

Slowly, a smile crept on to Will's face. "Maybe I can avoid this arranged marriage after all," he said. "Simara, wait up!"

America's POV

I was all alone in my big fancy house. Mom was out shopping, and May and Gerad had been left at home in Carolina. I think that Kenna and her in-laws were checking up on them.

Sighing, I closed my eyes. It had been a little while since I'd left the palace, but my memories still haunted me here. This place reminded me far too much of Maxon, and it wasn't home. I wanted it to go away.

"America?" This had to be my mom, since no one else could get into our house.

Mom entered the living room and sighed. "How are you feeling? I bought you some new clothes and a bit of food. Marlee called this morning."

I groaned. "Thanks, Mom."

I accepted the new clothes and started heading upstairs when Mom stopped me. "Sweetie?"

I turned to her slowly and raised my eyebrows.

"A nice lady phoned this morning. She was offering you a teaching position, and the salary was very high. Much higher than a teacher gets in Carolina."

I sighed. "That's because everything costs more here. So, what? You want me to take this job?"

Mom shrugged. "I think it might be nice. Besides, America, do you really want to go back home?"

"Of cou-" I stopped mid-sentence when a realization hit me. Home was where Dad was. Home was where Maxon was. I had given up Maxon's home, and I could no longer see my father. "I guess not. I don't really want the memories our house in Carolina has to offer."

Mom nodded. "I thought not. See? This is a new house with a fresh start."

A fresh start. How overrated that sounded.

Oliver's POV

The guests were filing into the wedding, and Seher's parents were making sure that no paparazzi got in. They'd invited my family, obviously, Queen Manda, Siera Thaddeus, Sage Hollings, and many of the bride's friends from home. Maxon filed in too, because he'd returned to visit America.

I went up to Sameer, who was already standing up front, and gave him a pat on the back.

"You ready?" I asked quietly, and he shrugged.

"I'm ready for this to happen, but not ready at the same time. Does that make sense or am I going crazy?" he asked nervously.

"Sam, you'll be fine. The love of your life will be standing next to you the whole time."

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine." He smiled at me, and I took that as a cue to get in my position.

Simara/Sanjana's POV

Seher looked absolutely radiant, but she was terrified. Lissa was calming her down while I was keeping watch. When everyone was seated, I knew that the time had come.

I knocked lightly on her change room door. "Seher? It's time to go."

"Not yet, Mar, I can't-"

"Seher, you're a model. You're extraordinarily beautiful to begin with, and right now you look stunning," Lissa said soothingly.

"Sam will be with you the whole time," I murmured.

"You're an incredibly kind and talented person."

"Zoya will be happy for you," I said this last part, knowing that it was one of Seher's concerns.

"Are you sure? She loved him."

"Seher, she told you to fall in love and to marry whom you loved. Now go get him!"

The music began to play, and Lissa took Oliver's arm, and they walked up the aisle, which had been coated in red rose petals.

Next, I took Will's arm, and we walked up the aisle. It was quite frightening, actually, and I wasn't even the one getting married.

Once we reached the front, we parted our separate ways, and watched as Seher began to walk, arm on her father's.

Both of them were beaming and they looked so happy. Sam was practically following Seher's every move, as if entranced.

Some day, I would find that happiness.

Maxon's POV

The wedding was quite lovely, though it made me ache. Next month, I was supposed to wed America, but considering her current conditions, I wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen.

Currently, it was the reception, and Oliver had decided to come sit beside me.

"How is America?" he asked.

"Okay. She's healed from the sickness, but won't wake up. I'm worried that she won't wake up in time to marry me."

Oliver sighed. "That's bad, Maxon, and I do mean it. I'm really sorry. Think she'll pull through?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. The doctor said that it is a possibility that she will just stay asleep until she dies...and-and he thinks that that situation will most likely happen."

"I'm really sorry," Oliver really did look apologetic.

I shrugged. "I'm thinking that I'll plan her funeral for our supposed wedding because the guests will have already cleared the day for what was supposed to be a wedding."

Seher stood up and looked at me. Glared, more like it. "Look at me, King Maxon. Don't you dare give up on her. America Singer is a strong girl," at this, she softened, "and she is trying her best to come back to you. Don't give up."

_Don't give up. Don't give up. _In truth, I already had. Deep, deep, deep down, I knew that there was a miniscule spark of hope, but it just wasn't enough. She was gone, and she was gone forever.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter. I know that it was short and kind of boring, but it was surprisingly hard to write. Anyway, check my bio, because the outfit links will be there soon.**


	27. A Happy Ending (Not the actual end)

**A/N: Hellooo! Not much new….**

**I would like to acknowledge one thing though. Sanjana had no memories from before she was 13. In life, it is so highly rare that anyone could really fall in love at 13, so I'd like to clear that up. Simara and Will were crushing on each other, and Simara's absence made Will like her more, and now, well, we'll see where they take those feelings.**

**It is Saturday, May 16th. (2 months, 6 days since the arrival of the Selection girls)**

Oliver's POV

The excitement from the wedding had died down a little, and Sam and Seher were long gone on their honeymoon.

Currently, I was at breakfast, and the Selection girls were chatting happily. Nicola was seated at my left, and Maxon on my right.

I looked subtly at Maxon and remembered my promise to look into his past, but with America ill, it didn't seem like a very courteous thing to do. The poor King looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and had attempted to make himself presentable.

This was the time. I was tired of one o'clock meetings in the lounge, so I would do it right here, right now.

I slowly stood up and all eyes shot to me.

"Umm, to be blunt, I would like to make an elimination."

Murmurs rose at each table, and Maxon looked up at me encouragingly. "Well, if you are eliminated, you may dress in what you want to leave, and you may keep it. Now, the following: Elvira Tatem, Ellery Pitney, Maryn Maclaurin, Roanna Banks, and Skyler Howley. I have not had much time in the recent months to get to know you all too well, but my decision is final. No matter how convincing you may be, I will not change my mind. If you should have any questions or inquiries, you may find me in the first floor lounge."

I exhaled slowly after my big speech, a weight off my shoulders. Curiously, I looked around to see the expressions.

The girls looked dismayed, and a few were crying. Jack was watching the girls, Mom and Nicola had started some conversation or other, and Father was sending subtle glances my way. And Maxon? What was he-

"Oliver, sit down," Maxon whispered in a croaky voice, and pulled gently on my sleeve. I suddenly realized that I hadn't even bothered to sit down, so entranced with my own world.

As for Maxon, he looked terrible.

"I-will you meet me later?" Maxon asked, and I could tell that something was bothering him.

"Of course," I said simply, then turned and strode off, three girls following.

America's POV

It had only been a short period of time since I left the palace, but thoughts of Maxon and my maids had occupied my thoughts for days on end. I didn't even leave home now for fear of seeing some sort of news about Maxon's wedding, about the royal family, about Amberly...I couldn't bear it.

Part of that sadness came from living in the house Maxon had given me as an engagement present. Every inch of the house was his, and therefore it killed me to live there.

But I was still torn between my houses. Once, "home" had been where my father was, but since he no longer lived, seeing the house in Carolina killed me. The memories swallowed me up. And here, well, it was still Maxon everywhere, no matter how hard I tried to pretend otherwise. The palace still felt like "home" to me, but I wasn't exactly welcome there anymore.

Confused, I didn't know what to do, and somehow, my mother had convinced me to accept the teaching job, so I suppose my choice of houses had been made for me.

Today, I had my usual plans going. That meant reading, cleaning, cooking, baking, writing, playing music; anything that would keep me busy.

As I flipped through a recipe book and checked the cupboards for ingredients, there was a knock at the door.

Curiously, I pulled my apron off, dumped it on a chair in the living room, and went to open the door.

My jaw fell.

"Hello, America. Long time no see."

"Maxon."

Oliver's POV

I was relieved when the eliminated girls finally couldn't think up any other questions. They had been pestering me for over an hour, begging me to change my mind, which of course, I didn't.

So finally, they had left the lounge and gone up to their bedrooms to prepare for their departure.

And now, they were ready.

I didn't bother to watch their whole walk out the doors and onto the steps, but I did take a quick look at them before the doors were opened.

They all looked quite melancholy, but it appeared as if they were trying to look happier for the cameras.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Maxon and Nicola.

"Are you happy, Oliver?" Nicola asked, looking at the girls.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Maxon sighed. "There is a lot of "I don't knows" in the Selection," he admitted.

"So...how many are left?" Nicola finally asked.

"Seven."

"Why didn't you eliminate Simara? You wouldn't have married her anyway," Nicola pointed out, and Maxon looked confused.

"It's a really long story," I said to him, then turned to my sister. "I don't know, actually."

Maxon chuckled after I muttered the last sentence. I don't know again.

We began to walk back down the hallway.

"So, Maxon, will you be joining us for the KWN tonight?" I asked, and the King shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to spend as much time with America as possible before she's officially dead and everything."

"Didn't Seher tell you not to give up?" Nicola interrupted and Maxon shrugged.

"I try to believe, but I don't, not really."

"Yes, you do," Nic said. "Deep down, you do. You just don't want to admit it in case she doesn't make it. You don't want to hurt."

Maxon nodded slowly. "You're right. I don't want to hurt."

Maxon's POV

After parting the Kalikan royals, I walked up to America's room and gently knocked on the door.

It was promptly answered by Mary.

"Your Highness," she bowed and I smiled.

"Wasn't there a nurse working in here too?" I asked looking around the room.

"Yes. But Lady America isn't sick anymore, so Nurse Paige takes the night shift."

"Ah." I spotted her on the bed. "You've moved America?"

Mary nodded. "As soon as she healed from the sickness it was okay to touch her."

I approached her and found that she did not look sick anymore, and they had changed her clothes.

"Did they give her the vaccine?"

Mary nodded once more as I sat on the bed beside America.

"Mary, can you give us a moment?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I do need to get some food from the kitchens; perhaps I could grab you some tea?"

I nodded, and she left.

"Oh, America," I whispered, clasping her hand. "Please come back to me. I can't live without you. And-and I-I'm giving up. Even though you never would. I'm not strong without you. I need you. I'm not supposed to give up on you-but here I am-the worst fiancé in the world."

I leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, tears pooling in my eyes. "You're stronger than I'll ever be. You're so smart, and beautiful, and so very special. And you're mine. Please be strong for a little longer. Please be smart for a while, and well-you'll always be beautiful. Don't let me forget that beauty. Please come back to me. Please."

A crash sounded behind me and I turned to see Mary sobbing, a tea tray at her feet.

"We should probably have someone clean that up," I said hollowly, withdrawing my hand from America's.

I left, and I made myself stare straight ahead as I went to get someone to clean up. I looked back anyway.

America's POV

I felt faint. I saw Maxon in front of me, and then, almost like my vision turned inwards, all I could hear was this voice. I didn't know if I had fallen or where I was or what had happened. All I heard was the voice.

"_You're stronger than I'll ever be. You're so smart, and beautiful, and so very special. And you're mine."_

Maxon's voice. He was upset.

"_Please be strong for a little longer. Please be smart for a while, and well-you'll always be beautiful. Don't let me forget that beauty. Please come back to me. Please."_

I opened my eyes to see Maxon's face in front of me. I was sitting on the couch.

"You fainted," Maxon said and I shrugged.

"Did you-say something?"

Maxon shook his head.

"Well, then," I said, standing up and getting back to business. "What did you come for?"

"Right." Maxon stood up and stared at me. He didn't seem like Maxon. His eyes didn't show any kindness, any hint that he once loved me, although I suppose I had caused him great heartbreak.

"I came to tell you how happy Kriss and I are going to be together. And-"

Darkness enveloped me once more.

Oliver's POV

The KWN was not all that interesting, and Maxon had not shown up.

Father blabbed on and on about which province was having what happen to them and what was going on in Kaliké and in Illéa.

Then Christian briefly talked about Sameer and Seher, and also the discovery of Simara. We were able to tell the world about Simara now that we were completely sure that her "aunt" had been arrested and no one else was going to kill or kidnap her.

Lastly, he talked about the elimination and he briefly showed pictures of all the girls leaving, and of course, they looked stunning.

I answered a few brief questions and then the lights finally dimmed and we were off, and James was by my side, holding a letter.

"From King Maxon," was all he said as he handed it to me.

I flipped it open, and it directed me to a conference room, where Maxon was waiting, and Mary, America's maid, was serving tea.

"What's up?" I asked, seeing his sad face.

"America," was all he said as Mary placed two tea cups on the table and we drank in silence.

America's POV

"_Be strong for a little longer."_

"_Please come back to me."_

_I saw blackness._

"_You have a life to live. A wonderful, long life."_

_I saw my father, smiling._

_I felt the soft touch of Maxon's hand on mine._

_I sensed the love._

_I dove deeper into this world, trying to remember more._

_And slowly, memories were coming into mind, some I didn't even know I had. Ones that empowered me, that made me doubt, just a teeny, teeny bit, the way my life was going. Ones that encouraged me to move on._

"_You just have to live to know what will happen. You can't keep pondering over the "ifs", America."_

_A smile graced my face when I heard my father, but disappeared when Maxon's voice came to me._

"_Please, America! Don't die! I love you! I could never marry anyone else, could never move on. You're everything to me, don't you realize that?"_

"_Come on, love. I need you."_

"_That's my girl."_

_And the blackness stopped._

The first thing I saw was Maxon, and he instantly started blabbing on about Kriss. I looked a little closer. This was not my Maxon. Not the Maxon who'd loved me, who'd said those things in that little black world.

"Stop."

Maxon looked up at me, shock evident on his face.

"You're not the Maxon I love, the one I need."

My will to live was stronger than ever.

"America?"

"This isn't right. Maxon would never come to tell me about his engagement this way, and if he has, the world must have fallen apart."

And the world did fall apart.

I gasped and sat up, sweat beading my forehead. Looking around, I found there was no one else in the room.

_A coma._

I laughed with joy. A coma. None of it had been real. Memories surged back. Maxon was mine, and I was his. Maxon! I had to see him!

Oliver's POV

I could tell that whatever Maxon wanted to discuss about America was serious, because he had a hopeless look in his eyes. But I could not bring myself to interrupt our tea-drinking quietness. Because I was afraid of what he'd tell me.

But I finally summed up some courage and hoped to turn the conversation away from whatever Maxon was going to talk about.

"I liked her, you know. Not anymore. But I had such a major crush on her when she walked through those doors."

Maxon chuckled hollowly, tears gathering in his eyes. "I know. I could tell. A man learns how to tell after...after a certain time."

"You can tell me, Maxon. I know how messed up our life is, being royals. I don't judge."

And so, King Maxon Schreave told me all about his Selection, just like I'd once wanted.

America's POV

I'd already showered, dressed, applied makeup, and done my hair with no interruption, and I thought I looked good. Better than I had in a long time, including the dream world.

I swept out of the bedroom and towards the doctor's office, which was a lot closer to my room than I'd thought.

"Doctor Kennedy?" I asked, and the man turned, then his jaw dropped.

"America Schreave? I mean, not yet Schreave, of course," he blabbed, still looking at me like I was a ghost.

I smiled gently. "Am I alright to be in public?"

The Doctor checked his sheets quickly and nodded, which pleased me. I'd expected to endure multiple tests instead of getting away this easy.

I left the room and went in search of a lady in waiting or maid to help me, and luckily, I ran into a kind one named Laura.

"King Maxon is in one of the conference rooms," she said kindly.

"Laura," I said, something dawning on me. "What is the date?"

"May sixteenth, my Lady."

"Oh my God! My wedding's soon, and I'm sure nothing's been planned out. Laura, I need a cell phone and a laptop as soon as possible."

Laura ran off and I walked the remainder of the way to the conference room, and sure enough, I could hear Maxon's voice, in fact, I could see him, his back facing me.

I stopped myself when I heard what he was saying.

"I've given up. I-I just don't want to admit that she's dead yet. I love-loved her so much. But, I wanted help with her funeral. I-"

Oliver patted him on the back. "Of course, Maxon. Remember, Seher told you not to give up."

"Life as a royal is so complicated. I want her funeral to be special, and the only day I can plan it for in the next little while was supposed to be our wedding day. Then they're going to pressure me to get a new wife, and, and I-"

Oliver patted his back again, and even Mary, whom I had not seen, got up to make sure he was alright.

I started crying when I saw what I had done to him. I had left him, and he was lost, broken. But I couldn't let it stay that way for long.

I opened the door a little more and stepped into the conference room, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why Maxon Schreave, I'd never dream that you, of all people, would be the one to give up on me. Shame on you! Even planning my funeral!"

Three heads whipped around and three jaws fell open.

There I was, probably a sight with my tears (thank God I'd put on waterproof makeup), standing there after months, a slight smile on my face.

"America," Maxon breathed.

All at once, I laughed, and Maxon brightened, and I ran towards him.

He caught me, just like he always had. And he kissed me.

It felt so different from what I'd been experiencing in my dream, but so much more real. I knew it was right.

"America. You're-you're."

"Not dead?"

He laughed. "Exactly. But how-"

I looked him in the eye, my face turning serious. "I heard you, Maxon. And-and I just wanted to say that I love you too. You're everything to me as well, and seeing you so broken without me, well, I'd be the same without you, if not worse."

"You heard me?"

I nodded, and Laura came in with the phone, Silvia already on.

"Hang on," I said as I took the phone, thanking Laura. "Silvia? Yes, yes, I'm fine. Now. We've got a wedding to plan."

**A/N: I'm sorry. This chapter wasn't as good as I'd planned it to be, but at least America's back! Umm, I think that's all for now. Hopefully your next update won't be too far in the future, but I'm hoping it won't be more than a month and a half. I'll promise that much.**

**If I get three reviews on this chapter (unlikely), I will post in a month. Five reviews, two weeks. **


	28. Arranging Marriages

**A/N: Hi, I realize that you probably want me to get along with finding Oliver a wife so this can end, but mostly you want to get to the Maxmerica stuff, but sorry.**

**I know that I'm mean, but I just really wanted to follow a couple of these Selection girls on their journey home. I'm sorry. Just skip ahead if you're really annoyed.**

**Sunday May 17th (2 months, 1 week since the arrival of the Selection girls)**

**PLEASE CHECK MY POLL**

Elvira's POV

I stepped out of the limo gracefully to be swarmed by cameras. Luckily, I looked fantastic, as always.

Unfortunately, I was wearing the same clothes that I'd left the palace in, but I had managed to make my hair more presentable and redo my makeup before posing for the cameras a day later.

For once I didn't really want the attention. What kind of people took pictures of someone because they failed? Idiots. I was supposed to be queen! Oliver loved me!

_He eliminated you._

_Shut up._

After posing for about a minute, I shooed off the cameras, who left obediently with their pictures, and I walked up to my mother and father who'd been waiting on the steps.

"Hi baby," my dad said.

"Hello Quinnie," Mom whispered.

"Hi Dad. Hi Mom." I fell into their arms. And I wondered. Had I really been after the fame? Probably. I had acted like a jerk...but I think that I was on the way to realizing that I had plenty of fame, plenty of money, and enough people who loved me. I wasn't at that stage yet, but I knew that soon, my dreams of becoming queen would be gone and I would be over Oliver completely.

"Come on, Quinn, sweetie. Let's get you inside so you can change into something more comfortable. I can't imagine all those months spent in fancy dresses!" Mom shook her head sympathetically and I laughed, fully satisfied for once in my life.

Skyler Howley

I didn't looked like I fit. After living in the palace and glimpsing my home for the first time in months, it didn't seem good enough. No, not the way you're thinking. It made me wonder why some people had so much money, and the rest of us were left in the dumps.

Me, in my dress in front of this well-used home.

I stepped out of the limo, and was upset to see paparazzi.

_These are the last Selection pictures that will ever be taken of you._

And I smiled. I may not be the next queen of Kaliké, but my family had gotten money while I was away, and that's what mattered most.

Soon, I was walking up the steps to our little apartment and knocking on the door.

It flew open.

"Ky!"

Arms surrounded me, and when I was finally free to move, my family goggled at how dolled up I was.

"Your hair's so much longer, sweet," Ma said admiringly.

"We're glad you're back, Ky," Dakota whispered.

Looking around, I beamed when I saw how much healthier they looked. Sure, they weren't as healthy as a Four or a Five, but they weren't starving. They were alive.

"You look beautiful, Skyler," Pa said sadly. "You'll never get used to this place again."

I merely laughed. "You forget, Pa, that they're sending money so as to assure that I'm comfortable. I've also been offered a position as a maid, which I think I'll accept."

Natalie scrunched her nose. "You talk so much fancier!"

"A job as a maid! That's Six work! You'd get so much extra pay, especially as a Selection girl!" Benji exclaimed.

Ashley piped up. "I'm getting married! I don't have a house yet though…"

I smiled. "How lovely. I'm sure we'll figure it out though. Especially after I sell this dress and these shoes and these earrings and this bracelet."

"Why would you sell it now that you finally have fancy clothes and pierced ears?" Madison piped up.

"Because the money will help me to buy clothes that aren't ripped. And that way I can help the family a bit."

"You've helped a lot, hun. And keep the earrings. They're beautiful," my ma insisted.

"Of course, of course. Now will you let me in so I can take off all this makeup?"

My family stepped aside and the first thing I saw was a piece of paper tacked to the wall reading "Welcome Back, Ky".

I smiled. This home may be old, full, and falling apart, but it was home. It was where I belonged.

Oliver's POV

Maxon and America had spent all their free time together planning for their wedding, and a plane was coming to fetch them soon. It saddened me, but as America explained, "we've been here for a long, long time, and we have a country to run and a wedding to plan and people to see. We'll be back."

And now, with the sickness gone, everyone was healed. Calla and Jaeda had healed a while before America, but they had been regaining their strength. Now, though, they walked about freely.

I remembered that I had a job. Out of these girls, I was to find a wife. A wife.

"Oliver!"

I looked up to see that both Will and Queen Manda had approached me.

"William has not chosen a wife yet," Queen Manda said sadly. "I'm afraid I will have to choose for him."

"What if he decides now?" I asked, wondering why the Queen was approaching me on this topic.

"No, no," Manda said. "He's much too unsure. His choosing time is up."

"But Mother! You specifically said I-" Will stopped as his mother glared.

"Oliver, I was seeking assistance in making a proper choice for William. You know these ladies, and may help me, yes?"

Smiling mischievously, I nodded. "Of course." Will groaned.

Will would have a fiancee when he left this place, that, I knew for sure.

America's POV

It made me laugh, how many times Maxon just sat, staring at me. I'd be telling him an idea for the wedding, look over for approval, and see him just staring. Like he couldn't believe it. He would stay like that, and either he'd come back to the world and ask me to repeat what I'd said or simply reach over and hug me. And he wouldn't let go.

So we had to spend a lot more time planning the wedding than I initially expected.

I was still adjusting to the fact that I'd been gone for so long and that my wedding was, well, in pretty much two weeks. Even for a normal wedding that was stressful, but a royal wedding?! Thank goodness Silvia had been making secret preparations so that neither of us would have to be quite so stressed.

Not only that, Oliver's Selection was down to the last girls, practically the Elite. I was so happy for him, and so very excited. I knew that I had to attend to Illea, and I was quite excited for my wedding, but I almost wanted to stay and witness what would happen. Maxon had promised that we'd return around when Oliver was officially ready.

Sanjana/Simara's POV

I was walking down the hall, quite bored. We were supposedly in "free time", and I was figuring I could find Will or go for a walk or something, when I ran into Oliver.

"Simara! I have to ask you something!" Oliver said, grabbing my hand.

It was weird how much my life had changed. I remembered everything now, and Sanjana, she was more of a dream than a reality.

I felt safe in the palace, but I was afraid that as soon as I stepped outside of the palace, someone would come for me again. I'd never confessed this fear, but when Sameer looked at me, I could tell he knew.

When I was thirteen, before the crash, Will and I were kind of crushing on each other. Thinking back on it, it really was a relationship. Not a public one though. And I always thought of it as odd, because, well, I'd never met anyone who'd dated at thirteen.

Now, though, we weren't technically dating. Because of the Selection. We were just friends.

Were we? Once I became Simara again, the feelings returned, full force, and now that I was eighteen...well, everything was confusing.

I liked him. A lot.

"Simara! Can I please ask you a question? Please," Oliver begged, as we stood in an empty closet.

I laughed at his face, remembering him as a little boy, my playmate.

"First, why a closet?"

Oliver shrugged. "Pretty soundproof." He tapped the walls.

I raised my eyebrows. "It's serious, then? Go ahead, ask away."

"DoyouloveWill?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Will," Oliver repeated and I instantly turned crimson. I didn't mean to, I didn't think I loved Will, I just liked him.

"Um…"

Oliver chuckled. "So, yes?"

"I-I honestly don't know. Why do you need to know?"

"Just trust me. Please answer," Oliver begged.

"I like him, certainly. But love? I don't know."

Oliver grinned. "Would you marry him?"

If I'd had water in my mouth, I would have spat it out. "Excuse me?!"

"Would you marry him?" Oliver was serious now, and I started thinking. Would I?

"Perhaps. If he loved me and I knew that our future was secure and...well, I wouldn't want to marry him tomorrow, I'd want to try the "dating" thing first…"

"If he loved you? Simara, he's head over heels for you, ever since he found out you were still alive, even before that."

I blushed again and Oliver reached over and hugged me. I hugged him back, just as someone opened the door.

"A closet, eh?"

"Will?!" I asked, trying to see over Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver finally let go of me and left, winking at me.

"Don't mess up my life, weirdo! Or Will's, for that matter," I called after him, and Oliver waved it away.

"What was that all about?" Will asked, and I felt a blush coming on.

"I don't know. He dragged me in here, said something about closets being soundproof, and asked me a couple questions." I blushed, remembering what Oliver had said about Will's feelings towards me.

Will caught this blush and raised his eyebrows. "What did he ask you?"

I groaned internally, but looked up at Will. "I'd rather not."

His face turned grave. "Why not?"

"It-it's not bad. Just-awkward."

Will's face turned somewhat back to normal. "I believe you," he stated. "Even though you hesitated. Remember Simara-" at this, he grabbed onto my hands, "you can tell me anything."

I smiled slightly, and he smiled back.

"Honestly, Will, I don't fully understand why Oliver was asking me those questions. It was confusing."

"Why did you tell him not to mess up our lives?" he asked, then added in a false innocent voice, "Or is that personal?"

I giggled at his voice. "Um, well, the way he acted, he was up to something."

Will snorted. "Yeah. Mother has trusted him to help her pick out a wife for me."

I could have had a heart attack. "What?!"

Will looked at me closely. "Are you alright?"

"No! I know exactly what Oliver's up to, the, the idiot!" I fumed. "He could have at least told me what was going on!"

"Do explain," Will said patiently, a tone of humor in his voice, and I instantly calmed.

"I'm sorry. To be blunt, I have a very strong feeling who Oliver wants your wife to be."

Will froze and paled. "Wh-who?"

"Me."

His colour returned. "Really?!" Then a grin came across his face. "So, in order to choose you as my wife, what questions did he ask you?"

I looked down to hide my blush and wouldn't answer.

"It doesn't matter," I said finally, but Will wouldn't take it.

"Come on, Simara. I have a right to know, especially if we're to be married."

I glared at him. "Oliver should have told me why he was asking…"

"So that you could tell him that you hated me? Simara, he would know that wasn't true. He probably wanted to catch you off guard or something. The questions were about me, weren't they?"

"No."

"You're lying. He's picking a wife out for me, so he's going to ask said man and said woman a couple questions, obviously about the other."

"So he questioned you, then?" I demanded, trying to avert the attention from me.

Will simply shrugged. "He didn't need to."

I blushed. Even looking down couldn't conceal my bright face, and Will saw it. In fact, it made him quite happy.

"So you do like me," he teased, approaching me and wrapping me in a hug.

"Watch yourself, William," I said sternly. "I am a member of Prince Oliver's Selection, and I will not commit treason."

Will stepped back, both shock and embarrassment covering his face, and I grinned.

"I know you like me. Oliver even said so."

Will rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. Then again, I'm not a good liar, so it was probably pretty easy to figure out."

I smiled. "Things have changed so much since we were...together...when we were thirteen."

Will smiled too. "I liked that relationship, although we were more friends than people dating each other."

"For the record, yes, Oliver asked me about you, and yes, I like you too."

Will blushed, just a little, but beamed at me. He looked like he was going to say something, but he just reached over and embraced me.

I was still unsure of this marriage; who wouldn't be? But I knew that I would try to make things work between us. Maybe Queen Manda would let us be engaged for a year...although I'd probably only be lucky enough to get a few months. Perhaps I should fake a coma? Oh well, I'd take what I could get.

Jaeda's POV

I was so glad to be a part of the world again. I could walk about freely, instead of lounging in my room and hearing news from maids. It truly was incredibly how much time had gone by and how many people were gone.

I'd taken advantage of this particular day to compose a letter to my family, who were no doubt worried about my condition.

_Dear Mom, Jessica, and Janai,_

But my pen paused after that. Was I to fill them in on my sickness? No, they'd think the palace was far too dangerous. What was I to tell them I was doing? What questions was I supposed to ask? After the insults Jessica had fired my way when I'd been nominated for the Selection, I had absolutely no idea what to say to her!

I sighed dramatically and a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I called, still wracking my brain for something to write.

"Lady Jaeda?" said a very masculine voice, one that was **not **a maid.

I whipped around in my chair to see Prince Oliver, and I immediately blushed.

"So sorry, Your Highness," I rose and curtsied, and the Prince smiled kindly.

"Would you care to accompany me?" he asked, and I nodded and stepped up to take his arm.

We left together and began walking down the halls.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I have no idea," I said, laughing a bit. Prince Oliver laughed too.

"Well, what do you like?"

"I like writing and singing. I love acting. I enjoy being with people, and...well, I suppose that's the most important points."

Prince Oliver smiled. "Your hobbies are not things that Fours usually spend time doing."

I blushed. "No. I'm the most creative one in our family. I work in a hotel, though, so my love of people comes into play there."

Prince Oliver nodded thoughtfully. "There is no play going on currently, but would you like me to show you our theater? If not, we could go to the cinema and watch a movie, or a musical there. Or... you could make up stories for me. I'm afraid I'm not too wonderful at making stories myself."

I smiled at his kindness and thoughtfulness. "I'm sure you're wonderful with stories. I-I would love to see the theater, actually."

Prince Oliver glanced over at me, a smile on his face. "I was hoping you'd say that."

We walked towards the theater, and I couldn't help feeling excited.

Wrapped up in a million thoughts, I was surprised when we arrived so quickly.

"Presenting," said Prince Oliver, hand on the handle, "the theater."

The door swung open. I gasped.

Rows of plush seats. A huge, elevated stage. Equipped with lights, curtains, everything. It was the most beautiful theater I'd ever seen.

"Wait until you see the props!" Prince Oliver said, and grabbed my hand.

Backstage was a whole rack of costumes, and a box of smaller props.

"We **have **to dress up," I told Prince Oliver and he laughed and pointed towards the costume rack. "Hmm...what should I be, Your Highness?"

"I'm assuming you're not interested in playing the role of a princess," he stated, smiling, and I shrugged.

"I'm in fancy dresses all the time! I want to dress in costume! Any ideas?"

"You could be the Court Jester," the Prince joked, and I laughed.

"I think," I began, "that I'm going to be a knight." And I grabbed the knight costume and stalked off to one of the empty rooms to change.

Prince Oliver didn't say anything, just grabbed a costume of his own and went to the other empty room.

When I returned, he was waiting for me, two swords in hand.

"There you are, good sir," he said, handing me a sword.

I laughed happily and beckoned the prince to follow me onto the stage.

"No foe shall defeat me!" I cried, brandishing my sword, and Prince Oliver raised his eyebrows slightly. I blushed and he smirked.

"What about a friend? May a friend defeat you?" Prince Oliver asked, brandishing his sword.

"You are no friend of mine!" I stepped forward with the sword, and plastic met plastic as we "fought".

Prince Oliver was clearly being easy on me, but I was quite impressed by his skills.

"Die a thousand deaths!" I cried, and dove my blade into his armour, near his heart. He fell down dramatically, sword crashing to the ground, right hand to his "wound".

"One shall defeat you yet," the Prince breathed, and then stopped moving.

I laughed evilly, then dropped my sword to the ground and pulled off my helmet, causing my hair to fall down against my back.

"You have been defeated by a woman!" I cried. "Just kidding."

The Prince didn't seem like he was going to move, so I lay down beside him, neither of us saying a word.

"What do you say to your family when you've been sick? What do you say to a sister that hates you for being nominated into the Selection?" I asked finally, and Prince Oliver pulled off his helmet.

"I can tell you're not planning on telling them about the sickness," he said. "So you tell them everything else, the beautiful clothes, the good food, the dashing prince, how you went on a date with the prince and enjoyed it extremely…"

I laughed. "Your ego is far too high, Your Highness."

"Oliver. Please, just Oliver."

"If you agree to call me Jaeda, no titles. And I may slip up occasionally, Your-Oliver."

"Thank you."

"You're right though," I said. "It's the easiest thing to tell them. And I've enjoyed our acting a lot, as I hope you have. But what do I tell the sister who'd rather be in my place?"

"You treat her normally. Don't stoop so low and insult her back. Just-ask how she is and if anything exciting has happened. If you like, just ask questions directed at the whole family instead of each individual person."

"How intelligent," I said. "I suppose I will ask her if her boyfriend has proposed yet, but besides that, I will probably stick to general. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome...Jaeda."

"I'd love to repay the favour sometime," I said.

"I have a lot of questions usually," Oliver answered. "But for now, they don't matter."

So we lay there, not breathing a word, Jaeda and Oliver. For the time being, castes and titles didn't exist in my world.

**A/N: Longer chapter, and updated way sooner than any of you expected of me, I know, I'm amazing. Just kidding. Anyway, hopefully it was satisfying. Now that America's back, I've been trying to steer the story a little more towards the Selection.**

**America and Maxon will probably be missing in the next couple of chapters (I know, I'm sorry.)**

**Lastly, I was very surprised with Jaeda's character. Her and Oliver connected a lot more than I thought they would!**


	29. Music Beckons

**A/N: Hellooo, me again (who else, right?). Anyway, I'm actually trying to come up with something to say...Oh! Would you guys even be interested in a sequel? (Featuring Jack's Selection.) I may do a side story of Nicola's life, but that depends whether anyone's actually interested or not, so we'll see.**

**Anyway, no more Maxmerica (well, only a little) until their wedding. Now, we get to concentrate on Oliver &amp; the ladies. I will be doing a lot of Selection girl POVs because we have heard enough of Oliver's opinion for a while (just kidding).**

**Disclaimer: I did not make the Selection nor do I receive any profit for this. Please do not copy the song because I did write that.**

**Okay, I'm sorry. I'll stop talking now. I promise.**

**The date...is….hmmmm…..Monday, May 18th (2 months, 1 week, 1 day since the arrival)**

**Oh! Last thing, I promise. Cross my heart. Please look at the polls on my page. Remember! Your voting could make the difference in the decision for the future queen of Kalike!**

Jemma's POV

It was a beautiful morning. It had rained the previous night, and the sun was just beginning to shine, illuminating the raindrops on the grass, the trees, and the leaves.

I couldn't resist taking a walk outside when it was so exquisite. The instant I stepped outside, all my worries were washed away, and I was free to enjoy the peacefulness of the palace garden.

I walked, and walked, and walked. The sun rose further, and somewhere deep in my mind, I knew I was probably missing breakfast and my lesson with Sarah, and people were probably frantically looking for me.

But I kept walking. Finally, I stopped at a looming tree with tangled roots that conveniently formed a somewhat comfortable chair for me.

I didn't know why I was still at the palace. The Prince probably didn't even know my name, nor had I ever talked to him. So why had other girls been eliminated, but not me? Had he talked to someone? Asked them if I was nice?

My mind switched gears. There were rumors that another elimination was to happen soon. My maid had whispered confidentially that Prince Oliver was sending off Lady Simara to William's country and Duke Sameer was terribly angry with him. Not only that, she'd told me that Lady Simara and Prince William had once been very good friends, but were now having difficulties, and weren't sure whether they could get married. And worse, Duchess Seher was supposedly leaving Duke Sameer because the Duke concentrated on other people too much.

I couldn't help but feel that some of this was untrue. I knew slightly that Lady Simara and Prince William had a past together, and I would imagine that a relationship could be difficult.

If I were Duke Sameer, I would be upset that my sister was moving halfway around the world, just after I'd found out she was alive, but Duke Sameer was rich. He could take his private jet over there whenever the heck he wanted. So I couldn't picture him being too upset, let alone angry.

And Duchess Seher? All the Selection girls knew she was head over heels for Duke Sameer. She probably thought of her sister too time to time, and I couldn't imagine her leaving the Duke for the world.

I scoffed. Those maids and their gossip.

The last issue that was on my mind did not have to do with the Selection at all. Nor did it have to do with fake rumors made by maids. No, this had to do with my parents. Er, my adoptive parents.

They'd sent me a brief letter asking how I was, and then moving on to tell me that the fertility drugs were being shipped to them and would arrive soon.

Mom would probably be pregnant before I knew it, I figured.

I still worried that they were giving up on me. I was that girl they were kind to, and now I was grown up, so poof, done with me, onto the next child.

They'd felt so much like my real parents when I was little, but I didn't know what to think anymore.

They may have been using a bit of my money to help with a bit of the fertility drugs, since family members were paying for the rest, and I didn't mind that. They'd raised me, so I might as well give them something back, but something made me uneasy.

I'd always been the center of attention, always had people love me. With this baby, their _blood, _I didn't know how I could compete. Chances are that I would never see them again after the Selection. I'd be all alone.

_SNAP._

I whipped my head around and saw Calla, foot on a twig, wincing.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I promise I haven't been here long."

I smiled weakly and moved over for her to sit. She did.

"What brings you out here?"

Calla shrugged. "The morning looked so beautiful, and it rained last night-I absolutely love rain. It is my last name, you know. Anyway, I was escaping my worries. But they're finding me."

"Me too."

So we sat there, breathing in the fresh air, not saying anything.

How long we sat, well, the sun was nearly in the middle of the sky.

"Calla?" I said. "How long have we been out here?"

She frowned. "I left right before breakfast. It must be noon now."

"I wish we'd brought food."

"I know. I'm starving, but I can't bring myself to move towards the palace."

We lapsed back into silence for a couple minutes until the clap of horse hooves jolted us into reality.

All of a sudden, Prince Oliver was right in front of us, dismounting his horse.

"Ladies," he greeted. "May I ask what brings you out here for so long?"

"The peace," I said quietly and Calla smiled.

"The beauty," she added.

Prince Oliver smiled. "Quite breathtaking, I agree." He tied up his horse and went to the saddle bags.

"What's your horse's name?" Calla asked.

"Apollo. You like horses?"

"Yes," she answered.

Prince Oliver pulled out a wrapped package and sat in between the roots of a tree across from us.

"I take it that you two are hungry?" he asked, and we nodded. "Catch."

Both Calla and I reached out our hands to catch it, but no parcel came. Prince Oliver looked fairly shocked at our reaction.

"I didn't mean it. It's not a very gentlemanly thing to do."

I snorted. "Well, where we're from, the word "gentleman" doesn't exist."

Calla nodded. "I have brothers and a father, but no mother, so I'm used to that kind of treatment anyway."

Prince Oliver stood up and held out the package to us. "But that was before you two became Daughters of Kalike," he pointed out, and Calla laughed lightly.

"I can't imagine anyone treating me differently because of it," she said.

"I don't like it either," I murmured.

"Why ever not?" demanded the Prince.

"Think of it like this. You have friends that tease you and joke around, and who love being with you, but as soon as you have a title, you're like the most special thing in the world. Suddenly, you're a higher class, one that has to be treated properly. And that's all well, except you know that they were your friends, and you know how they used to act around you, and you know who they are, but they won't be that person around you anymore," I said sadly and Calla nodded.

"It's like you're all alone."

"I take that this already happened?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Yes."

Calla didn't move. "Yes. Even my family began to treat me like royalty when to them, I'd always been equal. In my mind though, I always imagine it as me being the same and people treating me normally."

"Well, at least your family still loves you. My family turned to me and told me that since they had money now, they could buy fertility drugs and have a real child."

"That's terrible!" Calla said. "I think they should have waited, and I'm sure they still love you, but...what do you mean, "a real child"?"

"I was adopted. My birth parents were Sevens."

Prince Oliver nodded. "Our adoption program is quite odd. You started as a Seven, but were adopted as a Four. Then you're treated as a Four until you reach adulthood; when you move out, and then you become the caste that's the average of the two, correct?"

I nodded. "Technically, I'm supposed to be the caste 5.5."

"That's certainly an odd system," Calla added. "Very confusing."

Prince Oliver turned to me. "So then do you become a Six or a Five?"

I shrugged. "I would hope that it's my choice."

The Prince waved it off. "No point worrying about it. Even if you don't marry me, there are sure to be some very high-up bachelors. It's very likely that you could end up a Two."

A Two? I'd always been used to the lower caste numbers. How odd that would be. Maybe my parents would regret making our relationship weird when I had the money. Weren't people always after the money?

Siera's POV

The lesson with Sarah had been terribly boring and I was relieved when it was over. I walked the halls, glad to have some peace and quiet when I ran into Jemma, who looked somewhat happy, somewhat sad.

"A-" I started, but she cut me off.

"The world is pretty much full of problems, I have a date with the Prince tonight, but Calla's out there with him now," she said, then just walked away.

Curiously, I stepped up to the window and glimpsed Prince Oliver and Calla riding on a white horse. They looked wonderful together.

Calla, well, she looked absolutely stunning. Her light blonde hair was flowing behind her in the wind. A smile lit up her face as she laughed, holding on to the Prince's waist.

Prince Oliver too, looked delighted. His hair was windswept, a smile graced his face, and he held on to the reins, urging the horse to go faster as soon as Calla would allow it. He was probably glad to have found someone that shared an interest.

Sighing, I continued the rest of the way up to my room.

I was glad when I saw that nobody was there.

I pulled off my gown and threw on the simplest dress I could find. I put on my glasses and twisted my blonde hair into a bun. It was weird having blonde hair now, since my hair hadn't been blonde since I was tiny. Oh well, I'd probably change it soon anyway.

I went over to the iPod connected to the stereo, and flipped through it. I was quite delighted with the amounts of music that it had, and had a difficult time selecting a piece.

Finally, I decided, and pressed play. The lyrics to "What a Wonderful World" boomed out through the stereo, and I sat, pencil in hand.

I probably spent a couple hours, just writing, absorbed in my own thoughts. When I realized that my song was perfect, I grunted, remembering that although I was in the palace, they didn't have any actual recording studios, meaning that if I was to record it now, which I really wanted to, I wouldn't be able to play all the parts.

They may have left a recorder, but not a fancy one. So I left my room in search of someone with musical capabilities. I was looking for a pianist and a background singer, and I figured that there had to be someone in this castle that could help me.

A couple minutes after I'd first stepped into the hallway, I glimpsed Simara running, yes, _running, _down the hall.

"Simara?" I asked unsurely.

She held up her hand for a moment and began to catch her breath. "Will. And Oliver. Can't look at them. Trying to hide."

"Oh," I said, and then a thought came into mind. "Do you have any musical abilities?"

Simara shrugged. "I can sing, and I know how to play a bit of a couple instruments...and I think I learned piano when I was little."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "I have somewhere for you to hide. You're going to help me with a song, but we need to find someone else to help as well."

She shrugged. "I'd like that. You seem very excited."

I blushed a little bit. "Any ideas of who we should recruit?"

She stopped for a moment, thinking. "Um, maybe...Jaeda? I heard that she was into theatrics and the sort…"

Just then, we both froze.

"Simara? It's Will. Where are you?"

Simara panicked. I had no idea why she didn't want the prince to see her, but I respected whatever odd reason she had, so I helped her shove herself behind a statue and then I stood casually in front of it, just as Will arrived.

"Lady Siera," he greeted. "Have you seen Simara?"

I curtsied. "Not recently, Your Highness. I last saw her at breakfast, and she told me that she was going off for a walk."

"A walk. What brings you to the middle of the hallway?" he asked suspiciously, and I blushed.

"I've written a song, and I was looking for someone with musical abilities to help me."

"A song? Well, I'm afraid that I'm off to find Simara, so you're not allowed to whisk her away-" at this, he grinned. "But I hear that Lady Jaeda is quite creative."

And with that, he walked off.

As soon as I was sure he was gone, I exhaled in relief, and so did Simara. Once she was free from behind the statue, we carried on with our search.

Not long after, we discovered three girls: Sage, Jemma, and Jaeda, all walking down the hall.

"Would any of you ladies like to help me with my song?" I begged them, and they stopped, considering.

"I learned drums when I was younger," Jemma said doubtfully.

"I've done local musicals," Jaeda murmured.

"Who knows what I can do, but I'd love to help!" Sage smiled.

Excited, we returned to the music room, and somehow ended up dragging Wren with us. We ran into Calla as well, and she followed, slightly unwillingly, because she felt that she was covered in too much sweat after the horse riding she'd done.

I set Jemma up on the drums, Simara by the piano, and Jaeda at a microphone, then turned to stare at my other three charges.

"Any musical abilities? I feel like one of you might surprise me…"

Calla smiled. "My brothers taught me to play guitar."

Wren laughed. "I can play the violin and the saxophone."

My mouth opened in shock. All these girls, in castes where you didn't even play music, knew how to do something. It was truly impressive.

So Calla picked up a guitar, and I forced an electric violin onto Wren, then put Sage beside Jaeda.

And we started.

It was nothing like I'd ever experienced. I'd always sung and played as many parts as possible, and when it came to concerts, well, I had a random band of people that played for me. I didn't know them one bit. But here, I was playing with girls who were my competition, and who all, miraculously, were doing very well.

_A smaller home, now that's a lie_

_A palace is my home now_

_Family, friends, good-bye_

_A palace is my home now_

_New people, everywhere_

_Dresses, jewels, and my hair_

_A fight_

_All day, all night_

_For the palace_

_For the prince_

_For the fame_

_For the riches_

_For the dresses_

_For the servants everywhere_

_Anybody could tell me now_

_I've changed and I'll agree_

_Who I've become was always just a fantasy_

_Anybody could tell me now_

_You'll never win_

_So take your bow_

_Take a spin_

_Out of the light_

_Your time to shine has already passed_

_Out of the light_

_I'm me_

_I'm me _

_And now I know_

_It doesn't matter what you tell me_

_It doesn't matter-I don't care_

_I've found myself now_

_And you can't hurt me_

_I know_

_One day_

_I'll be_

_Out of the light_

_Maybe yes,_

_Maybe no,_

_Maybe riches, jewels, easy flow_

_Maybe poverty_

_But I'm me_

_I'm me_

_Yeah_

_I've found myself _

_You can't hurt me_

_Your words can't touch me_

'_Cause I don't care_

_I know I'm just a person_

_Someone special in their own way_

_And I know that life is hard_

_That people say things I don't want them to say_

_I want to spin_

_Sometimes_

_Out of the light_

_But I'm me_

_And I know_

_I'm brave _

_I'm strong_

_I'm beautiful_

_I'm confident_

_I'm all-around incredible_

_So don't you tell me now_

_That I won't ever win_

_That I should take my bow_

'_Cause you can't hurt me_

_I don't care_

_One day I'll have traveled everywhere_

_Where I'm me_

_I'm me_

_And one day I'll be_

_Out of the light_

Oliver's POV

"Yes, Your Highness, I am highly suggesting Lady Simara as the future queen of your country."

"Lady Simara. She always seemed like such a sweet child, and she is the daughter of a Duke. You know, Prince Oliver, I like your thinking."

**A/N: Hello! Or, I guess, good-bye. So we're getting to the Selection girls mostly now (yay!). Also, please DO NOT TAKE THE SONG. Not that I'm planning on trying to get famous with it (ha ha ha ha ha; laughing at the thought), but I DID write it, so I would like to enforce whatever rights I have.**

**Oh, and I'm going to try and add a little bit more characteristics (ie. some girls are supposed to be very blunt and this quality will hopefully be noticeable next chapter).**

**Please please please please please check the poll! Also, the outfits are on my page.**

**Lastly, I really wanted to somehow show you guys the song and how it's supposed to go…but there's no way I would sing, so maybe I'll someone else to. Anyway, just imagine that my poetry skills are impeccable and it sounds great.**

**So anyway, I just realized I have absolutely nothing to say, so I'll let you all on your way.**


	30. Eliminations and Engagement

**A/N: To be brutally honest with you, I have no idea what I'm going to write this chapter (not all that great of a plan, I suppose. Oops). **

**Chapter 30! Just wanted to do a couple quick stats, since I didn't do this at 20. Kalike's New Princess has 61 reviews (more than I ever thought it would get), 4000 views, 6 favorites, and 12 followers. Okay, so maybe not as much as those super-famous Dramione stories or The Laws of Inheritance (absolutely LOVE that Selection fic), but it's great for my first story!**

**Also, the only people left are:**

**-Simara**

**-Siera**

**-Calla**

**-Jemma**

**-Sage**

**-Jaeda**

**-Wren**

**The date is Monday, May 25th (2 months, 2 weeks, 1 day since the arrival of the Selection girls). VOTE IN THE POLL PLEASE!**

Wren's POV

Though the number of girls had diminished, the palace seemed even busier than it had ever been. The competitiveness, for one, had begun to add up. I didn't know of a single girl who actually _loved _Prince Oliver…

Every week, I received new letters from my family, asking me how my romance with the prince was. And every week, I ignored the question.

I loved my family and everything, but sometimes, they were so annoying. It was frustrating. Maybe they could think more of "Hey, we shouldn't force Wren into marrying this guy for the rest of her life", instead of "I would look so pretty in this dress once Wren becomes Queen". It was a lot of pressure.

If anyone else felt the pressure, they either became way more competitive, or just shut up about it.

Every day now, we had lessons with Sarah, which were awfully boring, but were becoming very necessary. We could feel that Sarah was going to assign us a project, and what was worse; we'd have to do it in pairs. There were not very many girls that I would want to work with.

Siera, for one, was a complete stuck-up brat, who only thought of herself. She wouldn't let anyone lower caste put in a word. Yes, she spoke at Zoya's funeral, but I think she was just trying to gain a little attention; something she would definitely do.

There were two other girls I did NOT want to work with. Firstly, was Sage. She was just so stupid. All she knew was that useless bakery garbage, which would not help at all. Finally, was Calla. She was so darn breakable. She'd probably just sit there daintily and try not to break into a thousand pieces.

Sighing, I plopped onto a couch in the Selection lounge and picked up a magazine.

"**SIERA THADDEUS: MUSIC STAR, RELEASES NEW SONG"**

Disgusted, I reached for another magazine, but drew back. I wanted to see what this magazine had to say about Siera Thaddeus' new song, because I was a part of that song.

Originally, Siera told us that she'd just written the song for fun, but it "just magically became something I could work with". After our little recording session, she'd been doing everything possible to release the song, and after only a week, it was out, apparently, and this magazine was published.

Hmm...When you're a Two, everything's easy. Her agent must have gotten back to her within like a day.

I flipped to the page.

_Siera Thaddeus, current contender in the Selection, released a song on May 20th. It has slowly been climbing the charts, and we predict good things for this song in the next couple weeks._

_Thaddeus, in fact, was joined by all the other Selection girls in order for this song to be released. Lady Simara Singh Rathore played the piano, Lady Jemma Jefferies was on the drums, and Lady Calla Rain played the guitar. Ladies Jaeda Casas and Sage Hollings both sung the backup parts, and most interestingly, Lady Wren Dobens played the electric violin._

_Lady Siera's agent revealed that in fact, the song was about her life; about the Selection and how she was judged by other people. _

"_Siera says that it started out as something sentimental that she wrote for herself, but quickly gained potential," says the star's agent._

_Lady Siera has certainly had a successful career, and we quite like her latest song. We can't help wonder though, will it be her last? The next Queen of Kalike won't have time for composing songs…_

I snorted. Stupid ad. Siera, Siera, Siera. Oh Siera! She was like a goddess, and I, though alone in this statement, did not like her.

I heard a noise, and looked up to see Jemma entering. Discreetly, I rolled my eyes.

I didn't mind Jemma _that _much, most of the time, but last week, she'd gone on a date with Prince Oliver, and she certainly wouldn't shut up about it.

"Hey, Wren."

"Hello."

"You look thoughtful," she said stupidly. "That's how I was after my date with the Prince."

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, and Jemma launched into a full explanation for the millionth time about her date.

Silently, I sat there, and tuned her out. I was grateful when the clock struck twelve and I had a reason to leave.

"Hate to interrupt, but I'm headed to lunch."

And without waiting, I rushed out the door, leaving Jemma frowning inside.

Oliver's POV

Life felt just right. I was about to announce a very thrilling piece of news, and I'd gotten to know almost every single girl in the Selection.

I'd gone to the theater with Jaeda, gone horseback riding with Calla, been on a picnic with Jemma, and I knew Simara incredibly well to begin with. That left Siera, Sage, and Wren, and I had decided to take one of them on a date tonight.

Slowly, people filed in, and I glanced towards Will. I'd confronted him about the news fifteen minutes ago, and he'd nodded, saying that Simara had already predicted what was going on.

I'd successfully managed to convince his mother, Queen Manda, to pair Will and Simara together as a couple. In fact, she quite liked the match. I don't know why she'd wanted a foreign queen, but I believe that she wasn't having much success back in her country. She was also quite happy with the fact that Simara was part royalty.

Finally, all seven girls were seated, and I rose.

"Hello, ladies. In order for any of you to be a part of the Elite, there need to be six of you, not seven. I am pleased to announce that today, all but one of you will become an Elite. The Elite will gain extra wages, which will be sent home."

The girls looked shocked, some of them looked sick. Simara, however, sat there calmly, though I know she was feeling anything but.

"I have decided to eliminate Lady Simara Singh Rathore. Lady Simara, it has been decided that you and Prince William shall be married."

All the girls were gawping, except Simara, who was flushed a little bit. The royal family's reactions were much funnier.

Mother, Father, Jack, and Nicola were all applauding politely, though Nicola was slightly more excited than the others. Queen Manda wore a proud grin on her face, and Will looked absolutely thrilled. He looked like it was the best day of his life. Duchess Seher was shrieking happily and making her way towards Simara with her arms wide open, and the Duke...his reaction was by far the most interesting.

Duke Sameer was glaring at me with all his heart, and he ran past his wife and enveloped his sister in a hug.

"No," he said forcefully. "You are not going anywhere, Simara. You're not going to have an arranged marriage. If this had any chance of working, Simara, someone would have approached me or you. You're my little sister, and you're not allowed to go."

Silence in the room.

Simara gently untangled herself from her brother's grasp.

"Sameer," she said gently. "Two months ago, you hated me, and now you love me with your whole heart. I could not be more glad, and I love you very much, but.."

"But?" Sameer prompted protectively. Seher stood in front of him, arms crossed and a knowing expression on her face.

"I want to go," Simara said, and a light blush coloured her cheeks.

Sameer, looked at her, shocked, and then turned his gaze to Will, who was grinning like a maniac at her confession.

"Don't you dare hurt her," he hissed, and Will shook his head.

With that, Simara stood up, muttering some sort of excuse, and exited the room, Will following her at top speed.

I chuckled to myself. They made a lovely couple. I chuckled more when I wondered what their children would look like. Simara and Will? Have children together? That was one of the oddest and funniest things I had ever heard.

Sage's POV

I arose from my seat not long after the Prince had eliminated Simara. Truth was, I wanted to return to my chambers. I was in the midst of baking a cake, and was thrilled to decorate it. My maid had left some sandwiches in the room, so I could eat there.

I shut the door behind me, and immediately, a blush crawled onto my cheeks.

"You're not a part of the Selection now," said Will. "So I can do this."

And he walked over and kissed Simara on the mouth.

I promptly turned and walked down the hallway opposite to them, so that I would not have to walk by them, and I tried hard not to think of the scene that was flashing in my brain.

I did not find Will attractive. He just wasn't my type. He wasn't bad looking, but he had a funny mouth. And I could not see an extraordinarily fit body or muscles, so I wasn't head over heels.

Then again, Simara wasn't the greatest catch either, looks wise. She was fairly plain with her long, wavy hair, and brown eyes. I guess it was her personality that shone.

I sighed, turning my thoughts to the probable project that Sarah was most likely planning. I wasn't sure which I dreaded more: having to pick a partner, or having my partner picked for me.

If my partner was picked for me, then chances are that I would be with someone who was my complete opposite, and we'd never get anything done.

If I had to pick my partner, I'd probably end up partnerless, or with the other last resort. People didn't usually like me. I was a very blunt person, and I knew that for a fact. I didn't even try and change it, though sometimes I wanted to.

In fact, many people thought that I was a little _too _blunt.

I was also, in some people's minds, stupid. I was not the brightest of the bunch. Certainly not. I'd found that out here, more than anywhere. When I was younger, I'd been pulled from school. As the eldest, I had to help out at the bakery, especially when the two youngest, Rayne, and Nettle, had been born. We didn't have the money to hire anyone. Then, after Nettle was born, Mom had been much too sick to move for two years. Instead of us staying at home for her, she insisted that we work at the bakery.

So I'd been to elementary school for three out of the eight years, because my mom had homeschooled me in Kindergarten, Grade 1, Grade 2, and Grade 4.

When I got to Grade 8, Nettle was born, so I didn't go to school. In Grade 10, when I could return, I was much too far behind, so I opted to stay behind and help out Mom a little.

In my spare time, starting when I was sixteen, I began to study again. I started with review of Grade 7, then made my way up.

By the time I'd been called for the Selection, I was at Grade 11 work. All my friends had been in similar situations, or slightly better ones, so they understood. I was decently bright for my knowledge, so I kept up.

But here, at the palace, where I was surrounded by people who had been quite educated, I felt incredibly stupid. Heck, the Six probably had gone to school for longer than I.

I sighed once more, and began ascending the stairs to my bedroom.

Would anyone ever pick me as their partner? I was fairly creative…

Siera was unpredictable. She would pick whoever was somewhat nice, but smart, who wouldn't fight with her, and who would help get the work done.

Wren too, was unpredictable. I still wasn't sure who she liked and who she didn't…

Then there were the other Fours. Calla, Jemma, Jaeda. I thought Calla and Jemma were good friends, but I wasn't sure. Jaeda was kind, though, and very creative. I wouldn't mind working with her.

My worries dissipated as I entered my bedroom and smelt the the beautiful cake baking in the oven.

Oliver's POV

I'd asked Wren to accompany me, and she'd agreed.

I was slightly regretful that I did not get to say goodbye to Simara and Will, but Manda wanted them back home ASAP. I was considering asking Wren if she'd like to go say goodbye, but those plans quickly disappeared. I did not get along quite as well with her as with the other girls.

"So, Wren," I said, trying to find something to say. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Five, actually," she answered, and I was shocked. Such a large family!

"Wow. That's a lot of people. What are their names?"

"Not really. I used to have friends with eight siblings."

"Eight?!"

She nodded. "Anyway, my brother Kenneth is twenty-two, and my sister Elise is twenty. I have a thirteen year-old sister named Robin, and the twins, Joseph and Melody, are eight."

"Did you attend school where you lived?"

"Yes," she said. "I hardly ever had to skip out on school, being the middle child, and all. Kenneth had to skip a lot, and Elise had to about half the time. When Kenneth got married, I had to skip out a bit, but not that much."

"That sounds very tough," I said sympathetically.

Wren nodded.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, and she jolted out of her reverie.

"Yes," she responded. "There's just quite a lot of expectation on me right now, and I'm not exactly sure what I want."

I nodded. "What do you like to do."

She shrugged. "I read and write a bit. I played the violin and the saxophone. I don't have much spare time."

I nodded once more, and we continued walking. I asked more awkward questions, and Wren gave me fairly clipped answers.

"I get the feeling that you don't like me," I said once, and she looked at me, panicked.

"I-my family worships you and wants you to be my husband, and it's all-" she stopped and looked down at her feet.

"Wren," I said quietly. "We aren't like each other. We don't even fit the "opposites attract" thing. I'm going to do this for myself, but also for you. We don't have a future together, at least not a happy one. Go out and marry someone who fits with you."

She trembled slightly, and her voice quavered. "Are you-are you?" The question was unfinished.

"Yes," I murmured. "I'm eliminating you."

**A/N: Well, that turned out better than expected! Some drama! Only five girls left...I will include more faults about the girls next chapter, and hopefully an America POV. I'll probably do a POV for Simara, just so we can see what happened, but maybe not. Anyway, thanks to the people who voted in my last poll. I eliminated Wren, as you wished. It was easier after I revealed her fault…(Outfits are on my page)**

**Please vote in the NEW poll**

**The girls' problems:**

**Wren: Makes assumptions on people before she really knows them**

**Jemma: A little self-centered. She's an only child though, so she would have a bit of difficulty with that, and she's probably trying to feel good about herself considering her parents are trying to have a new baby.**

**Sage: A very blunt girl, who unfortunately, missed a lot of education.**

**Oh, and lastly, once this story is finished, I will be completely editing it (let's all agree that the first chapter isn't quite satisfying), so I'll be smushing chapters together. I won't make any major changes to the plot, though.**


	31. Sarah's Little Side Project

**A/N: Hi. Sometimes you guys make me so sad. :( I get so attached to all the characters, and then I have to kick them all out…*sobs***

**Alright. I stupidly deleted the previous poll, so I have no idea who was voted to be eliminated. I will just erase those previous poll results off the face of the planet and start again. Please guys, vote now, because the current results are not very promising.**

**Also, I sadly have to go through all the weaknesses (not the people who were eliminated, just FYI). That means we get to see the dark sides of Siera, Jaeda, and Calla. Hmm...**

**Currently it's Monday, May 25th.**

Simara's POV

It was time to go. I was leaving my childhood home, forever. Maybe I'd left it when I became Sanjana, but I still returned. The fact that I was leaving permanently made me devastatingly sad.

The maids had packed my bags with surprising speed, and I almost thought that they didn't like me and wanted me gone. At one point, though, they mentioned that Queen Manda had ordered them to get me ready as soon as possible. No one messed with Queen Manda.

Our luggage was already in the car. I didn't own much anyway; just possessions from my room. Most of those things had been too young for me, and the clothes certainly didn't fit me. Queen Manda wanted me to get a new wardrobe when we arrived to home, but my maids had packed a couple dresses for the journey.

We stood on the palace steps, me, Will, and Manda. In front of us stood Noella, Christopher, Jack, Nicola, Sameer, and Seher. No Oliver.

I curtsied to the Queen and King, shook Jack's hand (I'd never been close to him), and hugged Nicola. Then came the hard part.

Seher hugged me first, and wished me all the best of luck.

I hugged her back, hard. I didn't know Seher that well, but I loved my sister-in-law. She'd done miracles to help Sameer.

"Simara," Sameer said weakly, stepping out to embrace me.

"Sameer," I whispered, hugging him back.

"Don't go," he choked out. "I just got you back. Don't go."

I pulled back. "Sam, it's-I want to go. At least this time, when I leave, you'll know I'm alive."

Seher giggled, and Sam glared at me.

"Really, Sam," I said, rolling my eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. You're rich enough to come visit me all the time. I could come next week if I wanted!"

He smiled and gave me one last hug. "Take care of yourself, Mar."

"You too." I leaned in closer. "When I come for Christmas next year, I'm expecting to hear news about a future Duke or Duchess."

Sam blushed. "And you?" he said fiercely, in defense. "By Christmas, I'll be expecting to hear that my little sister's pregnant with the heir of…" he trailed off, horror installing itself in his eyes, and he looked at me angrily. "Don't you dare come to Christmas pregnant. You're my sister...Oi! Will! Keep your hands off her!" he yelled.

I pulled myself away from Sam for the final time, muttering "that's enough". Will snickered and pulled me close, placing his arm around my shoulders. I lay my head on his shoulder. Together, we stepped towards the limo, and the last thing I heard was another warning call from Sameer.

"I tell you, William!"

I giggled and Will squeezed my shoulder. He lifted up his arm and waved at Sameer, then helped me into the limo.

And as I sat, Manda on my right, and Will on my left, something didn't feel right. Another limo, another time, another family.

"Stop the car!" I burst out, and Will looked at me weirdly. "Stop the damn car!"

The driver pressed on the gas, and I wrenched myself away from Will's grip. I launched myself forward, and got a hold on the steering wheel.

Memories were surfacing, and one thought kept me going. _This can't end like last time. No one should die._

I felt Will beside me, grabbing the driver, and I heard Manda's screams.

Praying for the best, I turned the steering wheel, and we drove right off the road, into the ditch.

Wren's POV

I woke up, a blissful smile on my face, but it quickly disappeared as the events from the previous day fell into place. I had been eliminated.

Suddenly, I didn't feel so great.

I didn't want to go down to breakfast and face the other girls. No, it was better to get my bearings and go.

Not seeing my maid, I decided to get ready myself.

I picked a new dress that I adored. I probably wouldn't use it at home, but I didn't really care all that much.

Next I walked over to the jewelry box. My maids fetched jewelry to go with my fancier outfits, and even some more casual jewelry, then put it back wherever it came from when I was done with the outfit, unless I really liked it.

I pulled out my favourite set of diamond earrings, and a beautiful necklace with a light blue gem and put them on. Next, I did my makeup, and lastly my hair, until finally, I looked gorgeous. Then, I grabbed my possessions and left the palace.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, and when my mom answered it, her face was shocked.

"Wren?" she breathed. "You're-you're here."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and fell into her arms, her stroking my hair gently. "What are you doing home? Usually you're at work."

"I'm headed off in fifteen minutes," Mom said, grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.

"So...I'll?" I stopped, not knowing where I should go.

Mom smiled. "You deserve a while to relax, but if you're looking for something to do, you can go over to Kenneth's house."

I looked at her questioningly. Kenneth was my older brother, and of course, he'd be at work.

"Alia had the baby a week ago."

"What?!" I cried. "You didn't tell me!"

Mom smiled. "We were about to send the letter."

"What-what's the baby's name?"

"It's a girl. They named her Claire Margaret. Claire after Alia's sister, and Margaret after me."

I smiled. I'd missed so much, and it felt nice to be home.

Siera's POV

The song was a hit. A huge hit. Every day, the palace was surrounded with paparazzi, hoping to get a glimpse of anything.

Of course, we were all getting different fame. I was getting all the credits for writing the song, which of course, I did, and all the reporters were trying to ask questions. I kept getting calls from my agent, suggesting that I might want to go talk a little.

The other girls were getting attention for their different talents, considering they didn't specialize in music.

I was very happy. Money was coming in. A lot of money. And I planned on splitting it. I was going to give them each a bit (keeping a little more for myself, because I did do the majority of the work), and I planned to donate some.

"Lady Siera, if you could please turn your attention to the front," said Sarah sharply.

Sarah. Oh, Sarah. She was a lovely woman, really. She wasn't that old; probably in her early thirties, and had curly white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Recently, the song had been occupying all my thoughts, and I didn't ever pay attention.

"Now, as I was saying, we're going to be starting our first project. You're going to be split into groups, and you'll each be planning an important event for the palace."

I groaned internally. I tried not to feel too superior, but I always seemed to feel that I was, slightly, at least. These girls were not cut out to be princesses, did not have the looks. They had no education, for heaven's sake! They were all poor, and equivalent to my servants. It was hard enough sometimes not to be commanding them.

And sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes, like the song, I managed to forget all of that, but it wasn't easy, and didn't happen too often. I'd been raised to think this way, and I tried harder than that Elvira girl, but...I still felt sometimes….

"Now, one group will be planning a ball for next week, and the other group will be planning a tea for a week and a half from now. The group planning the ball will be made up of three girls, and the other group, two.

"You will receive instructions in these papers, so when you're name is called, come up and get it, please. First group: Lady Jemma, Lady Calla, and Lady Siera. Second group will be Lady Jaeda and Lady Sage."

I pondered over my group. The caste didn't really matter, because they were all Fours. The people though? Jemma...well, I'd never seen her do much. Calla was a serious competitor, so I supposed that I was fortunate to have her as an ally for this project.

We settled down at a table and began to read through our instructions, then scribbled down ideas.

_My Ladies,_

_A ball must be made for next week. Please take care of the accommodations (must be in the palace), the menu, the music, and decorations. _

As it turns out, Calla and Jemma weren't very focused. They talked majorly about Oliver the whole time, much to my annoyance. We only had one week to plan this!

Calla's POV

Jemma and I ended up talking about Oliver quite a lot throughout the planning session. I wasn't usually one for girl talk; I'd grown up with boys, after all, but somehow, I managed.

I had pretty neutral feelings about my group. I knew that there were faults in every single person here, (some maybe more than others) but that hardly mattered. I couldn't change my group now.

So, as Siera tried to get our attention, and Jemma babbled on and on and on, I stared out the window dreamily. This was my weakness. I hated sitting inside, planning these events, and taking these classes. I wanted to be outside, running through the garden and racing on horses. Unfortunately, that was not a very queenly thing to do.

I saw Siera glaring at us and inwardly sighed. That girl always felt that everyone was inferior to her, and she looked at me like I was the most delicate thing she'd ever seen.

I nearly chuckled. People usually assumed I was delicate, but they didn't know that I dealt in illegal horse races at night, well, of course not anymore. Just before I was in the Selection. Point is, I'm a lot tougher than I look.

"Stop being so stupid," Siera finally grunted. "Concentrate, or we'll all be eliminated."

I raised my eyebrows at her. I knew that I was a fairly blunt person, which wasn't always a good quality, but my heart was in the right place...I was only really mean when someone truly deserved it!

"Stupid?" I demanded. "We're far from stupid, Lady Siera. And may I _kindly _suggest that you keep your mouth shut tight? You shan't win anything if you continue insulting people so."

**A/N: Sorry, short chapter. So the faults.**

**Siera: kind of assumes everyone's inferior to her (she was raised that way though). So I guess you could say that she's a little self-involved.**

**Calla: blunt. Also sometimes says something a little mean when she's upset (aka the comment to Siera).**

**Okay, pay attention to this.**

**Firstly, I really REALLY need you to vote in the poll. Please please please please please if you haven't already.**

**Secondly, I'm really sorry. I was doing NaNoWriMo all month! I had no time to write this.**

**Oh, and outfits will probably be on my page soon.**


	32. A Ball

**A/N: Hey, it's me. Um….Wednesday, May 27th. Kudos to real-life Jaeda Casas for helping me with this first POV. Important info at the bottom.**

Jaeda's POV

I didn't mind one bit that I was working with Sage. Sure, others thought that she wasn't smart, but I figured that she would make it up with creativity. She is a baker, after all.

It seemed that we were more successful than the other group, who seemed to be arguing.

"I don't think that we should put Queen Noella beside Lady Jemma," said Sage thoughtfully.

"Why not?" I demanded. It had been my idea, and I thought it would work fine.

"Because that would immediately give Jemma an advantage over us. Don't you think that the Queen should be seated by someone foreign? A guest, perhaps?"

"Perhaps, but I still think that the two should be seated next to each other," I said quickly. "I think that seating Jemma next to the Queen would merely be a sign of confidence and a chance to let the other team know that we are quite confident of our position."

Sage shrugged. "I guess it's okay, but I figured that it might make more sense for the Queen to sit beside a visitor."

"She doesn't know Jemma, so she's just as good as a visitor," I told her, and Sage shrugged once more.

"Look, Jaeda, I just want us to succeed, okay? You don't have to get so defensive."

"I'm not being defensive!"

Sage just raised her eyebrows and I blushed a little. I wasn't usually defensive; it just depended on my mood. And, everyone kind of hates being proven wrong...but I suppose it is better to fix the mistake than to learn it the hard way. I nearly groaned. If I could get rid of my bad habits, I could totally be the next queen.

Simara's POV

I was barely conscious. My mind kept replaying the car accident, again and again and again.

__Flashback__

I sat, Manda on my right, and Will on my left, something didn't feel right. Another limo, another time, another family.

"Stop the car!" I burst out, and Will looked at me weirdly. "Stop the damn car!"

The driver pressed on the gas, and I wrenched myself away from Will's grip. I launched myself forward, and got a hold on the steering wheel.

Memories were surfacing, and one thought kept me going. _This can't end like last time. No one should die._

I felt Will beside me, grabbing the driver, and I heard Manda's screams.

Praying for the best, I turned the steering wheel, and we drove right off the road, into the ditch.

A minute later, I opened my eyes, very cautiously, and saw weeds out the front window. We must have tipped…

I tried to move, but I was wedged awkwardly in between the front seats. It was quite uncomfortable. My neck was twisted and was hurting a slight bit, but my leg hurt a lot more.

I bit my tongue and tried not to think about it. I didn't have enough strength to look around, and soon enough, I blacked out.

_End of flashback_

They told me that a random person had discovered the tipped car, and had notified the police. When I became conscious again, we were in a nearby hospital. The nurses wouldn't tell me anything, and it scared me for the little time I was awake.

Now, two days later, I had discovered a little more information.

Detectives had discovered that the man's name was Gage Espinoza, and he belonged to a group called the "Liberators". Apparently, the "Liberators" wished to eliminate every single person with a royal title or royal blood.

Gage Espinoza had died in the crash, much to my relief. It was perhaps a little cruel for me to think this, but I was immensely glad that he would not be following me.

That was about as much as I had learned. The detectives wouldn't tell me any more, and the nurses wouldn't say anything about Will or his mother. I told them that I could walk with my crutches fine, but they still made me lay in bed, claiming that I still needed to recover.

Sameer had visited very briefly yesterday, and he'd been quite emotional. In different circumstances, I would have laughed outright. However, I'd remained very calm, and by the end, I'd convinced him to go ask the nurses if I could see Will. The nurses hadn't given me a response yet.

So I lay there, clinging to every shred of hope I had.

**Monday, June 1st**

Jemma's POV

I wrung my hands nervously and stared at my surroundings. Siera, Calla, and I had barely finished the preparations for the ball in time, and I wasn't sure how well it would go.

I had arranged chairs on the sides of the room, and buffet tables with long cream table clothes. Siera had chosen the wine glasses, Calla, the plates, and me, the cutlery.

Siera had picked all the music, which concerned me. It was a ball, and I wasn't sure whether she had picked the proper classical music, or her own pop music. I suppose that I'd see.

Calla had done the menu, with some help from us. There were fancy wines, appetizers, exotic courses, and desserts.

I just hoped that it would all be okay.

"You ready? We have fifteen minutes," Siera said, approaching me. I turned, and was shocked to find that she'd cut and dyed her hair.

"Your hair!" I exclaimed. "It's brown!"

Siera laughed. "Hurry up and go get ready. I'll look over everything. Be down in fifteen to greet guests."

Nodding, I hurried off to get dressed, and was relieved to find that my maid was waiting for me.

"Lady Jemma!" she cried. "We have only fifteen minutes!"

I nodded and rushed to get into my dress. All three of us had decided to wear silver gowns, and my maid had made a lovely flowing gown with one thick strap.

Next, I threw on my sandals and quickly put in my earrings, then flung myself onto a chair so that my maid could do my hair and makeup.

"Ten minutes," she said, already brushing my hair. She quickly curled it, and then put it in a half up, half down style, which was my favourite. "The curling job isn't the best, but it'll do. A little less than five minutes left."

Next, she applied some makeup. She put on more than usual, seeing as it was a ball, and when she was done, she gave a sigh of relief. "Finished just in time. My lady, I'm afraid you'll have to run downstairs to make it."

I nodded, thanked her, and did as told, running all the way to the door, where Calla and Siera were already waiting.

"It's okay, Jemma. No one's here yet," Calla said kindly, eyeing me up and down.

We didn't have time for any further conversation, as guests began to arrive. We greeted them graciously, pointing out where they needed to go and assuring them that the royals would be down soon.

Oliver's POV

I nervously straightened my tie. Simara's accident was constantly on my mind, and I was worried that there might be some "liberators" here at the party. Mother assured me that she had chosen the guest list, and that guests had to present their invitation to get in. I was still worried a little, though.

I was also quite excited, as we hadn't had a ball in a long while. I was kind of looking forward to see how the girls had done, and I was going to stick by my mother to see what she thought of their choices. She was a Queen, and knew the duties of a Queen.

"Oliver, let's go," Mother said, poking her head through the doorway, and I nodded, and followed her out, until we stood in front of a set of doors.

"Alright, men," my father said. "Open the doors for Jack and Nicola. They'll go first."

The men did as told. "_They go first because they're least important," _my mind told me. "_If there are any liberators out there, it's okay if if Jack and Nicola are shot, because they're not the heirs," _my mind said bitterly.

"Oliver, go now," my mother said, pushing me out, and I descended the stairs, eyes downcast.

As soon as my foot landed on the dance floor, I turned to see that my parents were about half-way down, and then I went to go find someone that I knew.

"Your Highness!" someone exclaimed as they bumped into me.

"Lady Jaeda," I smiled, bowing slightly, and she grinned. "You look absolutely lovely this evening."

She blushed and took my offered arm. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

I immediately relaxed. I was quite comfortable around Jaeda.

"Perhaps we will have to do our acting session again."

Jaeda chuckled. "Indeed. I quite enjoyed last time."

We talked for a while, danced, until I knew that I'd stayed with her too long. As a prince, my duty was to greet all the guests.

"Lady Jaeda?"

"Hmm?" she asked, looking up at me from the drink she had in hand.

"I must leave, you know, greet other guests. Really, though, we should do this again soon."

She nodded, and lowered her glass. "I'd like that. A lot."

I smiled and joined my mother. "So?"

She looked up at me briefly, smiling. "Fairly good for a first try, though there were three of them. Not perfect, of course. I don't particularly like the decorations…"

"Mother, the decorations consist of pretty much tablecloths and centrepieces."

"Tell me what you think of these girls. Siera, Calla, and Jemma. You have to pick in between them. You have to eliminate one of them. Which one could you live without?"

"Mother," I protested.

"No, Oliver. Imagine it. Which girl? You will have to pick eventually. Don't be polite. Either you end up with a girl you like, or a girl you don't."

"Mother," I protested once more. "Lower your voice, please. We're being rude."

"Answer the question, Oliver," she said in a sing-song voice.

There was a moment of silence, in which I thought. "Jemma, perhaps, perhaps Siera."

I looked over to see the smug expression on my mother's face. "Alright. Now, why is it that you would be able to live without these people?"

"Well, with Jemma, her and I don't have very much in common. Plus, I don't like her attitude some of the time. She seems very self-involved. With Siera, I'm not sure how well we'd get along. We're opposites."

My mother nodded. "There you go, Oliver," she said, and then she disappeared.

Her voice rang in my head. _There you go, Oliver. There you go, Oliver. There you go, Oliver. _

"There you go, Oliver," I whispered. "You know what to do."

Calla's POV

I was immensely relieved when the last guest had left. I heard Siera breathe a sigh of relief, and I giggled.

"I think we did very well," I breathed.

Siera laughed. "See you later! I'm exhausted, and going to bed!"

Jemma smiled as Siera practically ran to her room.

Smiling triumphantly, Jemma and I just stood there, and we didn't even hear the footsteps approaching.

"Hello, ladies."

We jumped and turned to see Prince Oliver.

"Terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. The ball was wonderful."

I smiled. "Thank you. Jemma and I were quite nervous."

"No," Jemma said quickly. "I was fine."

My smile faltered slightly, and Oliver turned his gaze to me. "Calla-Lady Calla, would you mind giving Lady Jemma and I a moment?"

I was confused, but tried not to show it. The Prince had his own reasons, of course.

I sent a brief smile at Jemma, and curtsied quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Good night."

I hurried off, but Oliver stopped me right before I could exit the door.

"Lady Calla?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Please refrain from calling me "Your Highness". It's far too formal. I would much prefer Oliver, Prince Oliver, if you must."

"Yes Your Highness. Pardon, Oliver."

Simara's POV

I breathed a sigh of relief as we walked into Will's palace. Well, I kind of hobbled, considering my crutches. Will had his broken arm, and Manda was in a wheelchair, hopefully temporarily, but we were finally safe.

"Manda! William!" a voice called, and Will's father, King Hugh came running into the room. He embraced his son, and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" he said, then turned slowly to me. "You must be William's fiancée."

I blushed slightly. "Indeed. I'm Simara. Simara Singh Rathore." I adjusted myself so that I was leaning on Will's good side, and extended my hand. King Hugh came up, and instead of shaking my hand, he gently kissed it.

"I have heard much about you, Lady Simara. I would like to thank you for helping with that car crash."

I blushed once more and stood up straight.

Manda groaned. "That car crash! Most stupid thing in my life, I say!" she exclaimed, and her husband sent her a confused look. "The wedding!" she cried. "Simara can't walk down an aisle with a broken leg, and William cannot have a broken arm! The wedding has to be put off!"

"It will be alright, Manda," her husband soothed. "They will get married eventually."

"I've been waiting for so long! I don't want to wait much longer!"

"Think of it this way, Your Highness," I interrupted. "It will take roughly six weeks for us to heal, possibly faster if we take good care of it. We'll use the time to make a wonderful wedding instead of a rushed one."

Manda seemed to consider this. "Alright," she agreed finally. "Although, in return, I want a grandchild soon."

I grinned. "Sorry. I promised that I wouldn't come to Christmas pregnant."

Manda rolled her eyes. "You didn't promise a single thing. This time next year, I want a grandchild to be on its way! The people want an heir!"

Will chuckled. "Don't bring the people into this, Mother."

I laughed too, and I stood there thinking of the future. I knew that I'd have a happy ending.

Jemma's POV

I hoped that whatever Prince Oliver wanted to say to me was something good. I wasn't too sure, though, and so I simply stood there, unmoving.

After a moment, Prince Oliver coughed slowly. "It was lovely. The ball."

"Oh," I said. "That's good. Thanks…"

Prince Oliver tried to smile encouragingly, and then he took a deep breath. "Jemma, I've decided to eliminate you."

His words hung in the air, and I stiffened.

"I like you very much, don't get me wrong," said the Prince quickly.

"No, Your Majesty, I understand," I forced out, and he smiled gratefully.

"Lady Jemma, you may depart in the morning."

"Thank you, Your Highness," I said slowly, and left the room.

I didn't want to go back home. What to do? I'm sure I'd figure it out...but for the moment, I was incredibly exhausted.

Oliver's POV

I watched her go a little sadly. I didn't like hurting anyone's feelings when they left, but I supposed that it had to be done.

"Prince Oliver?"

I looked over at James.

"A wedding invitation has come from King Maxon and Lady America."

I smiled, happy that the two were finally getting married. "Thank you, James. I will reply tomorrow. In the meanwhile, I'll go to sleep. I've had enough stress for one day."

**A/N: Only a couple more chapters left, I think. I have eliminated Jemma, as you all asked, and therefore, I will be starting a NEW POLL. Please vote. **

**Also, I'll just give you a quick breakdown of what is going to happen next chapter...we will briefly see Jemma, and then see how Sage and Jaeda's event turned out. There will also be another elimination.**

**Oh, and outfits are on my page.**


	33. Down to the Last Two

**A/N: Not much to say here! Please vote in the poll, if you haven't already. Only a couple chapters left. **

**It's Tuesday, June 2nd.**

Jemma's POV

In the morning, my maid helped me dress up. One last bang. I figured that I'd get a job as soon as possible and move out, but I didn't really have a plan set in stone.

"There you are, miss. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I said quietly, and after saying my goodbye to my maid, I went to where the car was waiting. On the way, I ran into Sage and Calla.

"Jemma! You look gorgeous," Sage said kindly, and I smiled weakly. Calla gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Jemma," she murmured and understanding dawned on Sage.

"It's not your fault," I said slowly, attempting to force a real smile. "I suppose I should say goodbye, then, and good luck."

The girls nodded and hugged me respectively. "I suppose you'll have to say goodbye to Siera and Jaeda for me, considering that I haven't seen them yet, and probably won't. Best of luck on your event, Sage."

She thanked me, and the two watched as I approached the main doors. I took a deep breath, threw them open, and walked out into the beautiful June air.

I got into the car and breathed a sigh of relief. I would make things okay. It was my life, and no one else could dictate it, not even my parents. I would be okay.

I rolled down the window and admired the scenery and breathed in the fresh air.

**Thursday, June 4th.**

Sage's POV

Nervously, Jaeda and I observed the area. We had been told to put together a luncheon. The King's closest family member, his cousin, would be there, and so would the Queen's sister, so we were very nervous.

"Come on," Jaeda murmured. "We should go welcome the guests."

I swallowed and followed her to the entrance to the garden. Our first guests were Siera and Calla.

"Welcome," I managed, smiling weakly. Siera chuckled, and when I looked offended, she held up her hands.

"I've been there, Sister," she grinned.

Calla elbowed her. "You two will be fine. Smile."

"Thank you," Jaeda said gratefully. "Right through here, you'll find name tags on the table. Drinks are to the left, and there is plenty of seating under the extra gazebo for the ladies."

The two nodded and went through.

"Jaeda, I think you should do the talking."

She laughed. "I might get carried away. You know how social I am."

That made me smile, just as another visitor lined up.

"Welcome," Jaeda smiled. "Do you have your invitation?"

The woman nodded and reached into her bag. "I am Valentina, Noella's sister."

We curtsied.

"Pleasure," I said.

She looked us over skeptically. "Indeed. My husband, Thomas Moore, will be along shortly, with my children, Felix, Timothy, and Jayna, and their nanny, Matilda."

Jaeda jotted it down on the clipboard and I accepted the invitation from the woman.

When she passed through the gates, I gave a sigh of relief.

Jaeda giggled. "We'll be okay, Sage. She didn't hate us _that _much!"

I started laughing, and Jaeda was quick to join me.

"I love how the Queen's parents named their children after holidays. I mean, you have Christmas, with the whole "Noel" part of her name, and then you have Valentine's Day," Jaeda remarked a minute later, and I nodded.

"It's kind of neat how they did a theme."

Our conversation was stopped when we saw a man and woman approaching with three children. The man was carrying the oldest, a boy, and a little baby girl. The woman carried a baby boy.

The man had curly brown hair and a brown beard, and was very muscular. He wore a suit, and looked to be of high class, and probably in his late twenties. The woman was positively gorgeous. She had curly red hair, and a nice figure. She wore a smile as she cradled the baby boy, and her happiness almost seemed infectious. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

"Excuse me?" the man asked, and Jaeda and I quickly smiled, snapping out of our reveries. "My wife-Valentina, is she in there?"

"Um, Valentina Moore went into the garden a little while ago," Jaeda said. "You're her husband, you mentioned. What is your name, and the names of the others?"

"Security reasons," I added apologetically.

"I'm Thomas," the man said. "My children are Felix, Timothy, and Jayna, and that's their nanny, Matilda."

"Go ahead," Jaeda said. "You have really cute kids, by the way."

Thomas smiled and went through the gate into the garden, and Jaeda gave me a high five.

"We didn't do that badly," she said.

I chuckled. "Yup. Only a hundred guests left to greet."

Oliver's POV

The girls had done a wonderful job, and I was so glad that they'd chosen the garden.

"Oliver, darling!" I turned to see a woman approaching me. Not just any woman. This woman had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. Aunt Valentina.

"Aunt Valentina! What a pleasure!" I embraced her. Aunt Valentina was always very fun when there was no one but her, me, and my siblings, and her husband and children. Otherwise, she was quite prim and proper.

"This is so exciting for you, Oliver. I'm going to go talk to your mother a little about the girls later."

"Wonderful," I ground out.

"Honey, you should go find Thomas and Matilda. They have the kids and you haven't seen them in a while. Felix has been very excited to see you."

I nodded, and went off in search of my cousins. Jack was probably off with some girl, but Nicola had beat me there. Thomas had left Nicola and the nanny, Matilda with the kids, who were absolutely adorable.

Felix was three and had curly brown hair and blue eyes, although the one year-old twins had brown hair and brown eyes.

Nicola was cradling Jayna in her arms, and Matilda had Timothy in hers.

"Hello Nic, Matilda," I said, and the two women looked up.

"Oliver!" Matilda smiled. She was a gorgeous red-haired woman, who was twenty-three, and had been Felix's nanny since the day he was born. She also called people by their names, which I liked. "You should take Felix to play somewhere while your sister and I catch up."

I chuckled. Matilda was outright with me, as usual. "Alright," I said, turning to Felix. "Hey, buddy! Want to go do something?"

Felix nodded and stretched his arms out to me, and I picked him up and led him away. In truth, I was looking for my dad's cousin, Frederick. Fred and his wife Josephine were here today, and it just so happened that they also had a three year-old son.

"Cousin Josephine!" I called, and the black-haired woman turned around and smiled.

"You mean Cousin Josephine, once removed," she joked. She said this every time.

Grinning, I embraced her, and she looked down at Felix. "Who is this little guy?" she asked.

"This is my actual cousin, Felix, and I was thinking he could play with my second cousin, Xavier."

Josephine grinned. "I'm sure Xavier would love that."

"How much longer until you have the baby?" I asked, looking down at her big belly.

"A month," she said. "I'm very excited. Fred and I have already picked out names!"

"Wonderful," I said, readjusting Felix in my arms.

"Look, Oliver," Josephine said. "I just wanted to say how exciting this is that you are choosing a wife, and I'm planning on meeting all of the girls."

"Wonderful," I repeated, and Josephine laughed.

"Xavier is over there with Roselyn and Nanny Lauren."

Felix and I left her, and went over to the three. I convinced Nanny Lauren to come meet Felix's nanny, and Felix and Xavier were fast friends.

"Oliver?" Roselyn asked. The five year-old was tugging on her blonde curls and her green eyes stared up at me worriedly.

"Yes, Roselyn?" I asked.

"What will I do? Xavier has a friend, and Nanny Lauren has a friend."

"Well," I said. "You can be my friend. There are a couple of really cute babies I need you to meet, and then you can meet some of my girlfriends, if you like."

She nodded. "What are the babies called?"

"Timothy and Jayna."

She nodded, thinking over this. "What are your girlfriends called?"

"Siera, Calla, Jaeda, and Sage," I said, and she nodded for the third time.

"You have a lot of girlfriends," she stated and I chuckled.

"You have no idea."

Jaeda's POV

Everything was going considerably well. Of course I was jealous when I saw Oliver with Calla, but the looks of approval that Oliver's aunt gave me made up for it.

"Jaeda! Great job."

I turned to see Oliver, and smiled. "Thank you. Who is this lovely little thing?"

"This is Roselyn, my second cousin. Roselyn, this is Jaeda."

Roselyn looked up innocently, and I laughed.

"Are you one of Oliver's girlfriends?" she asked, and I shut up, turning a light shade of red.

"I suppose I am," I told her, and smiled.

She grinned and took my hand.

"I like her, Oli."

Oliver grinned, and we walked through the gardens (I had picked up Roselyn).

"America and Maxon are getting married soon," he said.

"Really? I didn't see them too often, because I was sick, but that's wonderful. When are they getting married?"

"June twentieth."

"They invited you, I take it?"

"Yes. I'm going, and so is Nicola. The others...have their reasons. I'm going to take any Selection girls that want to go."

"Any girls that are left."

He nodded. "Any girls that are left."

We walked in silence for a little, and headed to a bench.

"They look wonderful together," someone said. "Especially with that little girl."

I looked over at Oliver, and was glad to see that he was blushing too.

"So, Roselyn," I said, looking down. "What do you like to do?"

All of a sudden, a future went through my brain, here at the palace. I could see myself, slightly older, and fancily dressed, walking beside Oliver, a baby in my arms. This was a future that I wanted...

Sage's POV

The last guest finally exited, not counting the royals, of course. Queen Noella's sister was going to stay for two days, and King Christopher's cousin was going to stay for the week.

Jaeda was still holding Roselyn. Nanny Lauren was with Xavier, Nanny Matilda was with Felix, Nicola had Timothy, and I had Jayna, who was an absolute sweetheart.

Roselyn loved Jaeda, and hadn't left her all afternoon. It made me slightly jealous, but I ignored it. Roselyn was absolutely adorable.

"Yes, I like pizza too," Jaeda said.

"Do you have any family?"

"Yes. I have a mommy and two sisters."

"No daddy?"

"No," Jaeda said. "Daddy went to a better place."

"Oh," said Roselyn. "What are your sisters named?"

"Jessica and Janai."

I smiled and rocked Jayna.

"Ladies?" I looked up to see Oliver, smiling.

"Oli! Jaeda (she said it more like Jay-DA) is my friend!"

"That's wonderful, Rosie. I was wondering if you would take Jaeda and Jayna over to see your favourite flower?"

Roselyn gasped and twisted to face Jaeda. "I haven't shown you my favourite flower yet! Let's go!"

"Wait!" Jaeda called, turning to me, and accepting Jayna. "Alright, Roselyn, I'm coming."

We watched them walk away, and then Oliver sat down beside me.

"Sage, I don't want to say this."

"You're eliminating me," I said bluntly, looking at him.

His eyes widened and he nodded.

"Why, Oliver? What is your reason?"

He took a deep breath. "I really like you, Sage. It's just...I think of you more like a friend than a future wife."

"I suppose that's a good reason," I sighed, then turned to him, eyebrows raised. "Yet a friend is better to be a wife than an enemy."

"Indeed," he said quietly.

"So Oliver," I said casually. "Who is it that you've fallen in love with?"

He blushed. "I'm not sure, actually, how strong my feelings are."

I nodded and looked towards him. "I don't really know what to say, actually. I really enjoyed my time with you."

"I know what to say," Oliver said.

I raised my eyebrows, when he said nothing.

He simply reached out and embraced me.

"Sometimes," he whispered in my ear, "actions are better than words. I hope we can still be friends, Sage."

I nodded happily. "I'd like that very much, thanks."

He grinned and got up. "I have a lot of family to visit with, so I'll see you later. Take your time with leaving."

"Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"I know who you have feelings for."

"Hmm?"

"You eliminated me because you wanted to eliminate a member from each group, didn't you? Which clearly means that you like Jaeda."

He blushed, confirming it, and I grinned, happy we were friends.

**Thursday, June 5th**

Sage's POV

In the morning, I got up and went down to breakfast, where I said my goodbyes. The majority of the Selection girls didn't do this, but I wanted to say goodbye. I found that I was actually quite sad to leave my friends, but I managed to tear myself away to get ready.

I decided to dress fairly simply. I didn't want to wear anything new. I wanted to wear a dress and earrings and shoes that were connected to happy memories.

Unlike most girls, I stepped out in a shorter dress. It wasn't like I ever went to balls, and if I did, it would be okay to wear this dress. This dress kind of worked for everything, I supposed.

I got into the car and in no time, we were at home. I approached the bakery door and opened it.

"Hello, how can I help you?" someone said boredly, before looking me over again. "Sage? Sage!" Dane, my fifteen year-old brother wrapped me in a hug, and my mother and father came running from the back.

"Sage! What an odd time to come back. It's two fifteen.." my mother said, hugging me.

I laughed. "I would have come earlier, but breakfast was at nine, and then I talked for so long, and then I got ready, and then I sat wistfully in my room, and _then _I left. Rayne and Nettle aren't home from school yet?"

"No actually," Papa said.

I grinned. "I can't wait to see their expressions. So what's happened since I saw you last, two and a half months ago?"

Oliver's POV

It had been a couple hours since Sage had left, and Siera and I were sitting in the library.

"Siera, I'm eliminating you," I said, and she sighed.

"Okay, Oliver. But I'll have you know that I'll go back to my rebel streak. Purple hair and everything."

I laughed and she grinned. "You were a good friend to me," she said seriously and I nodded.

"You were-are a good friend to me," I replied, and she smiled.

"But a friend, even a good friend, isn't enough when you have love."

I shook my head slowly. "Best of luck, Siera. You'll go far; you already have."

She chuckled, picked a book off the shelf, and got up to leave. She saluted me and right before she stepped out of the library, she turned back.

"I'll be gone by noon."

Then she was gone.

**A/N: Please review. Outfits will be on my page later. Hope that you enjoyed; I'm hoping to finish this fic before the holidays are over! I'm really sorry about Sage and Siera; I know that some people liked them...I think...I just didn't feel that they were in love with Oliver, and neither did a lot of my poll-takers. Please vote in the poll if you haven't already.**


	34. A New Princess

**A/N: Last chapter. I guess I could maybe give you an epilogue...what do you guys want?**

**Friday, June 6th.**

Siera's POV

In the morning, I calmly put on my dress, styled my hair, and did my makeup, then left without saying anything.

Soon enough, I was back home, and I wasn't surprised to find that my parents were gone.

"Hello, Priscilla," I said, casually throwing down my bag.

"Lady Siera! You're back!" Pris said, scrambling to pick up my bag. "I like your hair."

"Thanks. Would you grab some snacks for me? I'm heading to the recording studio."

"Of course, Lady. Please call Mistress and Master right away."

I sighed and accepted the phone she held out while she went to make me my snacks.

"Hello, Mom?"

"Siera, honey, is that you?"

"Yes. I'm at home."

_Silence._

"Oh. That's terrible."

I sighed, and quickly hung up. I didn't feel like it was terrible, but it was all about the money for my parents.

I grabbed the dip and chips that Pris had prepared and went into my safe haven. My recording room.

I changed into some jeans and a hoodie, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Then, I stuck on my glasses and got to work.

"My Lady!" said Pris, shocked.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry. You gave me a fright. You look nothing like your old stylish self."

"I'm not my old stylish self."

**Saturday, June 20th**

America's POV

Nervously, I looked at my reflection. I wore my father's songbird necklace as something old, my dress was brand new. I wore a tiara with my veil, and I'd borrowed the tiara from Amberly's collection. Lastly, was the blue bracelet that Maxon had bought me so long ago.

"My Lady," said Mary quietly. "It's time to go downstairs. Marlee is in position."

I nodded, and tore my eyes away from my reflection, then followed her downstairs.

"America, come on! Your mom looks like she's going to start playing the piano!" Marlee called as soon as I was in sight, and I rolled my eyes and positioned myself.

Aspen took my arm, and we walked down the aisle.

All in all, the ceremony went pretty fast. With Maxon by my side, it was easier than I expected. As soon as I saw him when I walked through the doors, nothing else mattered, and then everything passed quickly.

As soon as the vows were done, and the ceremony was over, Maxon took my hand protectively and led me out of the room, grinning proudly. I knew how he felt. A couple months ago, he'd thought he'd lost me, and now here he was, married.

A couple minutes later, we entered the reception area, and there were already many people there.

It was quite frustrating to go around thanking the random strangers from weird countries for coming, but eventually, Maxon led me over to thank the Kalikean royals.

King Christopher had not come, as he had other business to attend to, of course, and Queen Noella had not showed either. I didn't think that she liked me very much. However, Oliver and Nicola were here, and Oliver had brought two of his girlfriends.

"Oliver! Nicola!" I greeted them, wrapping them each in an embrace. "How is the Selection?" I demanded, and Oliver blushed, motioning to the girls behind him.

"Lady Calla and Lady Jaeda, this is Lady-pardon-Queen America. Both Lady Calla and Jaeda were ill when you were visiting as well."

I smiled. They were both very pretty and seemed quite nice. "Pleasure."

"Very nice to meet you, Your Highness," the blonde one-Calla-said.

"America, please," I smiled.

I continued talking to the girls for a little longer, until I felt Maxon gently tug my arm. "Sorry, darling," he murmured, "but we have a couple other guests to thank."

Nodding, I followed him, promising to talk to the girls later.

I endured a couple more conversations, and when our rounds were done, I split from Maxon for the first time that day, and went in search of my friends.

"America!" I turned to see my older sister, Kenna, with her redheaded daughter, Astra. Smiling, I hugged them both, and quickly told my sister that I was off to see some people. "Please take Astra!" she begged. "I can't find anyone, and I'm starving. I need a little alone time."

Sighing, I accepted my fussy niece, and in no time, I'd found the Kalikean guests, who were delighted to meet Astra. They cooed and played with her for practically the whole time, and I chuckled, thinking about how spoiled she'd be.

Oliver's POV

I was worried, and America saw right through my act. My father expected me to choose soon, I knew it, and I didn't know whom to choose. I loved both Calla and Jaeda dearly.

Throughout the reception, I kept quiet, until finally, the event was over.

It was well beyond midnight, and everyone filed up into their assigned rooms.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see America. I squinted at her. "Are you okay?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. Now, what's up?"

I instantly felt guilty. "Where's Maxon? It's your wedding night."

She grinned. "Meh. I think he's helping people find their rooms. I have time."

I smiled appreciatively. "I don't know what to do, America. I like them both."

She nodded and sighed. "That's always the hard one, isn't it? I almost lost Maxon."

"You didn't," I said, and she nodded once more.

"The point is, Oliver, who do you love more?"

"I don't know!" I said desperately, trying to make her understand.

"But you do. Tell me, Oliver, ten years from now, picture yourself. Who are you with? Calla or Jaeda?"

I paused a moment, thinking. "I-I don't know," I murmured. "I'm so confused."

"Yes," she answered slowly. "Matters of the heart are often confusing."

We sat in silence for a minute, until I spoke once more. "My father expects me to choose soon. In fact, everyone does."

Much to my surprise, she didn't respond right away. "That is difficult," she said finally. "However, it is ultimately your decision when to choose, Oliver."

"I suppose," I said. "I must not keep them waiting too long, though."

"No," she said, then turned toward me. "Though I mentioned that matters of the heart are confusing, they also sort themselves out. You'll figure it out soon enough, Oliver."

With that, she smiled and got up, heading towards her room.

I continued sitting, my hand on my head, trying desperately to sort out the situation.

**Monday, June 22nd**

Oliver's POV

We'd only recently gotten back to Kalike, and upon arriving, Calla had approached me and asked if I'd wanted to go horseback riding later. I was shocked, as no girl had ever had the guts to ask me out, but I quickly recovered and said yes.

Now, I was in the stables, waiting for her arrival, and not a second later, she arrived, utterly breathless, but absolutely gorgeous.

Her hair was in a bun, and she was dressed in appropriate horseback riding gear instead of fancy dresses.

"You seem to possess a lot of knowledge about horses," I said slowly. "Did you have a horse back at home?"

She blushed slightly. "I used to deal in illegal horse races at night."

I grinned at her. "Why, Calla! I'd never guess you, of all people, to have been involved in those. Your appearance is quite deceiving, you know."

She chuckled "I have been told that many times."

I stepped up to stand beside my white stallion. "As you know, this is Apollo. You can pick another horse for your ride."

She nodded, and thoughtfully walked around the horses, observing them with a critical eye.

Finally, she stopped at a light grey mare. "This one," she said thoughtfully, and I smiled.

"That's Annie," I said. "She's a good choice."

Soon, Annie and Apollo were all ready to go, and so were we.

"You know, Apollo looks a lot better than Annie," I teased her, and Calla wrinkled her nose.

"In terms of colour?" she asked, and I nodded. She smirked. "Then that's an insult to yourself. Annie is the same colour as your eyes."

I started laughing, surprised. "Touche."

She grinned. "Although, Apollo is a wonderful horse," she said sincerely.

I blushed a little and ducked my head. "Thanks." After a moment, I looked up again. "C'mon, I have something to show you."

She nodded, and raced after me, Annie keeping up fairly well to Apollo. A while later, I stopped Apollo, and Calla was quick to stop Annie before she could run into me.

I heard her take a quick breath, and eye her surroundings. "It's gorgeous, Oliver," she said hesitantly, slowly pulling herself off the horse and stretching.

"It is fairly beautiful," I agreed, clambering off my horse and stretching my slightly aching bones.

Calla gently led Annie over to a nearby tree, and tied her up there. I followed suit with Apollo, and then Calla and I went to sit in the grassy meadow, amongst the wildflowers.

We sat quietly for a little bit, before I decided to break the silence. "I apologize for not bringing a picnic," I said.

Calla smiled. "You don't have to bring a picnic every time just to woo me."

I grinned back at her and flopped onto my back. "Tell me about yourself, Lady Calla Rain."

She smiled quietly, and I could tell she was deep in thought. "Well," she began. "I was born to Liza and Gregory. My family lived in a four-room house in Faircliff. I have three older brothers, but from the minute I was born, they all adored me.

"Ryan is the oldest, at nineteen, and he's always been the quietest, the smartest. Aiden and Jax are the eighteen year-old twins, and they're fairly loud. They're pranksters. They all have brown hair and brown eyes like my father.

"My mother, though. My mother was beautiful. She was so kind, so honest, so loving. She and I looked similar. I was so close to my mother, and then, when I was seven, she died. I felt so hollow. I didn't want to keep going, but I had to.

"Then, Ryan was there to take care of me. And slowly, the pain died away a little bit. I spent my time working in the factories, and then at night, riding the family horse. The horse-it's a mare named Tika, and we got her as a filly. I raised her to be very fast so that I could win all the horse races that I attended.

"Now I'm sixteen. I signed up for the Selection to help my dad and my brothers, and I was picked."

She turns towards me and finds that I'm captivated. Sighing, she flops down beside me.

"They sound wonderful," I say quietly. "They all sound wonderful."

And then I lean over and kiss her.

I instantly knew that I loved this girl. She and I fit so well, and I wanted to make sure that she didn't hurt ever again.

"Oliver," Calla murmured, and I looked up at her. "Tell me about your family."

I smiled bitterly. "Well, obviously you've met my parents. They-well, I don't have much to say about them. I don't know them very well. Their jobs tend to come first.

"My grandparents died before I was born, but the Duke and Duchess lived in the palace, so as I grew up, I mostly played with Duke Sameer and my brother, Jack. My aunt Valentina used to visit a lot. Anyway, Sam and Jack were always my best friends. The palace was always so formal, but when I was with them, it didn't really matter that much.

"Then, of course, Simara and Nicola were born, and I love them both dearly. Simara was fairly girly-always blushing when Will came to visit, and Nicola was a little more boyish and daring."

Calla chuckled, imagining this, but sobered up quickly. "You seemed so alone," she murmured and I nodded.

"That's just the way my parents did it. Sam's parents were very nice though, and so was Margaret-my nanny. Margaret is Sarah's mom, and she had to retire a little while ago."

Calla nodded. "When the Selection ends, you'll never be alone again," she said and I smiled.

"I know," I responded happily. "I'll have a family. I'll be a good father, and one day, I'll be good to this kingdom."

"You will be," Calla said confidently. "I know you will be."

I smiled at her, and we stayed there a while longer, talking.

**Wednesday, June 24th**

Oliver's POV

"Do you like horseback riding?" I asked Jaeda, escorting her through the hallway, and she shrugged.

"Never tried it, actually."

"How about we go bake something in the kitchens," I suggest and she nods.

"Of course!"

Smiling, we head down to the kitchen and open the door. The chefs are quick to help us find a little private kitchen in the side.

"I suggest we have a little competition," Jaeda grins, staring at me mischievously.

"Uh-oh," I say. "Someone has a plan. That's okay though, because I'll beat you."

She scoffs, and then the competition starts. I am a little bit nervous, but I used to come down here when I was little. Sometimes I was taught how to make certain desserts.

A while later, I sat down, exhausted, praying that everything would come out alright, when I felt something hit my face. Slowly, I reached up, and to my dismay, a layer of flour was plastered on to me.

"You did not do that," I said, and I heard Jaeda laugh. I was quick to spring from my seat, and grab a handful of my own, which resulted in a full-on flour fight. At one point, I began chasing Jaeda around the room, until she spun and faced me.

I had been running, and quickly halted, so as to not run into her. Unfortunately though, I was off balance, and I tumbled forward, taking Jaeda down with me.

Grinning, I looked down into her eyes, and was immediately captivated. She looked right back, and we lay there for a while, until a beep brought us out of our thoughts.

Jaeda blushed, gently pushed me off her, and ran to the stove to stop the timer. I sat on the floor, somewhat shocked, as a realization came over me.

A couple minutes later, our competition was over. I'd made a chocolate raspberry cheesecake, and she'd pulled off strawberry lemonade cupcakes. We sat down somewhat awkwardly and both tried the food.

"Mine's better," Jaeda declared, and I grinned at her.

"Did you bake often at home?"

Jaeda shrugged. "Not really."

"Do you have siblings?" I asked curiously, and she nodded.

"Two sisters. One older, one younger. My older sister is named Jessica, and she's nineteen. Very pretty, very smart. She is pretty much the perfect child. She has curly blonde hair and blue eyes, and was always sort of there for me when I was upset. Recently, though,"-she shook her head sadly-"she has just been insulting me, and saying that I never could get anywhere in the Selection. She's jealous, I suppose."

"That's not very nice," I said, and Jaeda chuckled. "You don't look very much like the description you gave me of your sister."

"No," Jaeda agreed. "My sister Janai, who's eleven, also looks similar to Jessica, because they both take after my mom. I took after my dad."

"Took?" I asked.

She nodded. "He died ten years ago."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled gratefully. "As am I."

**Tuesday, June 30th**

Oliver's POV

I sat in my seat, breathless. In a couple moments, I would kneel beside my love and ask her to marry me. Over the past little while, I'd had quite a difficult decision to make, but multiple dates had made my decision much more evident.

Quickly, I took a glance at my future wife. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I knew that I was hopelessly in love with her. I smiled happily, looking at her, and noticing her nervous expression, I smirked. In a couple minutes, she would be nervous no longer.

Tearing my eyes away from her, I looked to my other side to see the other girl. I felt bad for her, as I assumed that she cared for me. I cared for her too, but even though I'd felt connections to her before, the relationship had just seemed far too platonic. I sighed, hating to hurt her.

At least she would have a good life. She would be rich, that was for sure. I was glad that I was not condemning her to a life of misery.

Only a couple minutes left before we went live. Every Selection girl had been brought back for the engagement announcement, and I looked over them all. Jaime smiled my way, and Siera gave me a thumbs up.

I looked towards my parents, who seemed to be very calm, even though the future of Kalike was about to be aired. My mother looked spotless as always, and she was discussing something with my father, though both remained fairly expressionless.

Jack was seated beside them, and he looked fairly bored, occasionally muttering something to Nicola, who looked like she desperately wanted to join the Selection girls across the hall.

I turned my gaze to the guards around the room, and suddenly remembered how Maxon's engagement had turned into, well, I didn't really know what to call it.

"Hello, Kalike!" I heard Christian cry out, waving at the camera, and I smiled. "In a short amount of time we'll be finding out who the future queen of Kalike is!"

I heard the scraping of a chair, and looked over to see that a girl, not just any girl, Jemma Jefferies, stand up. She looked at me apologetically, and while the cameras were focused on her, the doors slammed open, and many people walked in, restraining all the guards. Most of the guards had been in here anyway, but this group of people was so incredibly large, that they had no problem restraining everyone.

In the middle of the room stood a young lady, of about seventeen years old. She had a bit of a crazed look.

"I'm Delia," she announced, as if it was obvious. Then, she grinned. "Perhaps you may have heard my other name? Queen of the Liberators?"

Instantly, my eyes widened, and she chuckled.

"You see, I'll be direct here. I believe that there should be no dictatorship in this country. Currently, you people decide whatever decisions you like, without even considering the consequences. No, the people would be much better off if you were all gone, and if I were the leader of our new democracy."

I snorted. "So you plan on being a dictator once you're through with us?"

She glared. "You're far more of a dictator than I ever will be," she snapped. "Ever heard of Oliver Cromwell? You remind me a lot of him," she added sweetly.

"So, Miss Delia," I said, stalling. "Where do you come from? Who exactly are you? Who are your friends?"

She chuckled. "A curious one, aren't we? Well, I'm Delia. I like killing royals, reading, and bacon, among other things," she said sarcastically. "Any other questions? What about last words?"

Her so-called friends were ready, hands on their guns, and I couldn't see any possible way out of this, and then the doors banged open once more, and a whole swarm of Illean guards came through.

"Sorry!" Maxon called to me. "We got here as fast as possible!" I grinned appreciatively, and the liberators started shooting.

I ducked, pulling the two girls down with me, and there, we stayed.

After a while, I was close enough to reach for a gun, and I grabbed it firmly, before standing up. I would protect my love.

Much to my annoyance, my almost fiancee took a weapon of her own and began defending herself. She was not going to let me do all the work, I supposed.

Somehow, miraculously, when the Kalikean and Illean guards had gotten control over the situation, I was still standing.

They had taken many people to the dungeons for questioning, and the others were all sent to the hospital wing.

I struggled as the guards forced me away from the battle scene. "Where is she?!" I demanded, looking frantically around, but they just stared at me solemnly, and pushed me forwards. "No," I murmured. "She must be alright. She must!"

I pictured her beautiful face, her smile. I heard her laugh. I felt her arm on mine, and I knew that I needed to find her. I couldn't lose hope yet.

The instant that the guards were gone, I snuck out of my room, and ran down the halls towards the hospital wing, when I spotted her.

Her eyes met mine, and she ran to me, falling into my embrace.

"You're alright," I murmured, tears on my face. "You're alright."

She smiled, looking up at me. "Yes, Oliver. Everything will be okay now. They've started questioning people."

I smiled back, in absolute bliss, and then reached into my pocket and bent down.

"Marry me."

She gasped and looked at me happily. "Yes. Yes!"

I laughed, slipped the ring onto her finger, and stood up, wrapping my arms around her. Gently, I kissed her.

"I love you."

**A/N: Hi. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I was going to tease and say that there will be no epilogue, but I'm assuming that you guys are pretty mad at the ending, seeing as you don't know who Oliver chose. If you hope it's Calla, review and say so. If you hope it's Jaeda, please review as well. I will ONLY post an epilogue once I have FIVE reviews for this chapter (Paige, you can't post all five on guest accounts, sorry).**


	35. Epilogue

**A/N: I am going to do a big thank-you at the end of this. Friday, July 3rd.**

Oliver's POV

It was a couple days after the engagement, and things were finally getting back into order. In the previous days, my fiancee and I had been required to stay away from the hospital wing, and we were kept in high security. Finally, though, my times of imprisonment were over, and I could go downstairs.

The Selection girls were being kept in a different room from the other patients, and I took a deep breath and entered.

Carefully, I approached the first bed, and sat down. Danielle Ballatori was injured, and Seher Singh Rathore was sitting with her.

Both of them looked very tired, and after exchanging a few quick words, I moved on to the next bed.

"Hey, Jaime," I murmured, leaning over to hug her, and she smiled.

"Hi Oliver."

"How're you feeling?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Alright, thanks. Wyatt Mowry's in the next bed over, and I've been having some interesting conversations with her and Siera Thaddeus."

"Good," I said slowly, and she smiled painfully.

"It'll be alright, Oliver."

I nodded, said hello to Siera and Wyatt, and moved on.

So it continued. Girl after girl, until I arrived at the last bed, which was surrounded by nurses. I glimpsed over their shoulders to see the very still bodies of Maryn Maclaurin and Ellery Pitney.

Sighing, I tore my gaze away, not wanting to be near them, and hurried out of the room.

Before I knew what was going on, I was tearing down the steps to the dungeon, and flinging open the door.

The dungeon was composed of about a dozen cells. The men in the liberator army had been separated into a couple different cells, the women in a couple other. Jemma Jefferies had a cell to herself, and so did the liberator queen, Delia.

I glanced at Jemma, but walked over to Delia.

"Why?" I demanded, arms crossed, and she grinned.

"Why not?" she replied lightly, and I growled.

"Why did you want to injure all of the Selected girls? Why did you want to _kill _so many people?"

She sighed a little bit. "Why did I want to injure your little girlfriends? Well you see, Oliver, darling, them being Selected is a title in itself. It is a form of royalty, of superiority. I only kill those who are royal, and all those who get in the way."

I glared at her. "You are a form of royalty yourself, Queen of the Liberators. I think, Miss Delia, that you simply have no good reason."

"You royals are filth," she spit. "The Kalikean bloodline is unjust and dirty. It needs to be remade."

I sighed and looked at her. "Tell me, Miss Delia, what we ever did to you to make you hate us so very much."

"Everyone admires you," she muttered. "I live in the poorest of the countries, starving, and you live in this happy little palace, with no worries."

I rolled my eyes. "You, Miss Delia, have not done your research. Life is no cakewalk here. Tell me, do you have a family? People who love you?"

She nodded slowly. "Parents, grandparents, a couple siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"What did you do when you were younger?"

She raised her eyebrows, but complied. "We went to school, sometimes we had to work, but we were always generally together. We would come home, and my mom and aunts and grandmothers would have all made whatever food we could afford, and then we'd sit and joke and tell stories."

I nodded as she finished. "I would love to have that life. I'm sorry that you starved, and I'm sorry that life was hard for you, but face it. Life's hard for everyone."

"You would have switched lives with me," Delia said, unbelievingly, and I nodded.

"Of course. You had family that loved you. It is still highly unacceptable that, just because things weren't going well, you decided to come _kill _my family and my friends. I'm sorry that my father hasn't gone around throwing money everywhere so that everyone will never have to work again, but that isn't something you can have against me, or against any of my friends."

She looked down, slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it this time," I snapped, finally showing my frustration. "People are dead, others are injured so badly that their lives will never be the same. 'Sorry' isn't going to get you out of this. And I'm sure you realize, Miss Delia, that you are not getting out of this one. Although, I do think that telling me the names of all involved might help a little."

She looked up at me uncertainly, and then her mask appeared, and she just smirked. "No thanks."

I chuckled, even though there was nothing to laugh about. "Miss Delia, you realize that you are stuck in a cell, and you are not getting out of it? I don't see the point of not telling me about your colleagues, unless you'd like them to come kill us. If that happens, you will suffer much, much more."

She just looked away, so I turned to Jemma. "Lady Jefferies, I require your company in a separate room."

She blushed and nodded, and the guards led her to an interrogation room.

"Tell, me, Jemma, why you decided to join the maniac in the cell beside yours."

She blushed and looked down. "Well, I was a bit upset after you eliminated me, and Delia knew this, so she came to find me. I was hesitating a lot, because sure, I was upset, but I didn't want to kill anyone. So Delia told me that if I didn't join her, she'd kill me, and my family."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Another thing to add to that woman's list of things she needs to pay for. Jemma, would you like to, er, earn back everyone's trust?"

She straightened at the prospect and nodded vigorously. "Of course."

"Tell me who she was allied with."

Jemma scrunched up her face. "I don't think I'll be able to remember all of them, but I bet you could bring in the other soldiers. There are some of them that would bend fairly easily. Also, you could tell Delia that I've told you all the soldiers, and then threaten her or something, and everyone's names might come spilling out."

I nodded pensively. "That might actually work."

She grinned. "I'm really sorry, Oliver. I hope you have a happy ending, I really do."

I smiled back weakly. "I think my happy ending will be alright. I don't know about yours, though."

She nodded, sighing at the thought of facing prison, but went back to her task.

**15 years later**

**Tuesday, January 1st**

I bolted upright as I awoke from my dream. I was remembering a time at the end of the Selection where I had been forced to deal with the whole liberators problem. Luckily for everyone, Jemma had spilled, and then so had several other soldiers, and then Delia simply confirmed it. Everyone who had been connected to the liberator issue was found and dealt with.

Delia was still in prison, of course, as were many of her colleagues, but Jemma wasn't. She had spent a short period of time in the prison, but her actions had mostly been forced, and she had helped us in the end, so she wasn't really considered dangerous.

I was so immensely glad that that issue had been dealt with. I didn't like the thought of any of my children having to go through that.

I stretched happily, as today was a very happy day. My fifty-four year-old father was renouncing the throne to me, his thirty-four year-old son.

That was somewhat exciting, but the best part was all the people. The Selected girls were all here with their husbands and children, Will and Simara were here, America and Maxon were here, as was Aunt Valentina and my dad's cousin.

I got up slowly and peeked my head into the living room, where a very pretty woman sat with a very pretty girl on her lap. Both turned to me when I opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Morning, Oliver," Jaeda smiled. "I have the kids, now you go get ready for the big ceremony."

I smiled my thanks and quickly ran off to get ready.

There were a couple minutes left before the ceremony started. My father and mother were already out there, as were the guests, and then my wife and I would walk in from opposite sides and accept the crowns and whatnot.

"Your Highness?" James asked me. "Are you ready?"

Nervously, I nodded, and he threw the doors open, allowing me to walk down the aisle.

I gulped, and when I finally arrived at the front, I turned my eyes to my wife.

"Hello, love."

She smiled and took my hand. "Hello, Oliver."

We then said our vows to the kingdom and accepted our crowns.

The guests all clapped, and filed their way out of the room, towards the little reception party.

"To think that you are finally the king," she mused and I grinned.

"And you, my darling Calla, are my queen."

She laughed and kissed me lightly before leading me out of the room.

"Where are the children?" she asked as we searched through the mob of people.

I shrugged. "Who knows. Jaeda will look after them. She's their governess, after all."

Calla sighed. "Alright. I suppose we have to go say hello to all those strange people now."

I laughed. "Indeed."

The two of us thanked many monarchs, and escorted them out the door (they all had to leave because of other occupations). Then, we turned back to the real party, and I looked around, seeing all the Selected girls. They were so grown up. They all looked gorgeous, and most importantly, they seemed happy.

I smiled, and gently pulled Calla over to see my family. "Aunt Valentina! Uncle Thomas!" I greeted, embracing them. The pair of them were only forty, and looking quite good. Beside them stood Felix, who was eighteen, and then Jayna and Timothy, who were sixteen. They were a very attractive family.

"Oliver, darling," Aunt Valentina said, embracing me. "What a pleasure to see you."

I nodded, and continued my conversation with her, before turning to see a very pretty red-headed woman who looked to be in her late thirties.

"Matilda?" I asked, shocked, and the woman grinned, before hugging me.

"Hi Oliver!" she said happily, and I smiled confusedly. "I'm the governess until everyone turns nineteen. I have a family, too so stop worrying."

I smiled and she continued.

"We all live at the palace. I got married to my husband five years ago, and I have a daughter and a son."

It was incredibly nice to see them, as I hadn't been in contact with them for a while. Next, we said a quick hello to Calla's family.

"Calla, darling, my queen," her father said, embracing her.

"Actually, sir, she's my queen," I said, and her father looked at me, slightly embarrassed. He never did seem to get comfortable around me. "I'm teasing," I added, and he smiled.

Next, we talked to my dad's cousin, Fredrick, and his wife, Josephine, who were now about fifty. Their eldest daughter Roselyn, who was twenty, was not able to attend, and neither was their eighteen year-old son Xavier. However, their other two children were there. They had a fifteen year-old daughter named Marianna, and a thirteen year-old son named Jeffrey.

After a little bit, the Selection girls, left, as did my family.

"Oliver!" I turned to see America, Maxon, and their adorable little children. "Oliver, we have to go, but I just wanted to say how happy I am for you. The kids really enjoyed themselves."

"Thanks, America." I hugged the whole family good-bye and let them leave.

Sighing, I collapsed in a chair, wearily staring at the faces of everyone in the room.

It almost seemed like everyone was in separate sections of the room.

Calla grabbed my arm and took me over to everyone. Seher and Sameer had three children; thirteen year-old Zoya, nine year-old Nicholas, and six year-old Tamia. Will and Simara had four children of their own, and I chuckled, remembering when Simara had announced her pregnancy. Even though Sameer had already had baby Zoya, the thought of his sister having a baby was so horrifying that he got mad, and pretty much spent the whole night yelling at Will.

Their oldest was named Arthur, and he was twelve. Following him was Henry, at nine, and then Charlotte and Juliet, at five.

Over all, they were quite an excited bunch.

"I need to go to bed," I decided, and they all laughed. I took Calla's arm, and made sure Jaeda was following.

Really, Jaeda was a lifesaver. She had been our governess since the start, and she was such a big help.

As soon as we got to the room, Jaeda cleared her throat.

"Goodnight, everyone," she said quietly, and then was gone.

Sometimes I wondered if she wasn't happy. Then I figured that I was crazy, as she generally seemed fine.

"Oliver," Calla said gently, pushing me through the door.

I fell onto the bed and held my arms out for my children, and giggling, they crawled up onto the bed with me.

Calla had been only sixteen when we first got married, so we opted to wait a while before becoming parents. We weren't dying to take on the responsibility at that age, anyway. Four years later, when I was twenty-three and Calla was twenty, we had our first baby.

Raina Lark is eleven, and she has curly blonde hair, but my grey eyes.

After Raina, we had a son, whom we named Alexander Linden. Alexander is eight, and his chocolate brown hair is always messed up.

Laughing, I scooped up the younger two as well. Leo Finnegan is our youngest son, and he's six.

Our last little baby is named Lilia Lucy, and she's only two. Smiling, I wrap them up in my arms, and Calla comes to sit down beside us.

"Mom! Make him let me go!" Raina says, struggling to get out of my grasp. She thinks she's too old for this stuff.

Laughing, Calla moves my arms so that our daughter can escape. Immediately, Raina goes to sit by her mother.

"Raina!" I exclaim. "I feel so betrayed! Why do you like your mother so much better than me?"

"It's okay, Daddy," Alexander butts in. "I like you better than Mommy."

I grin. "Thanks, Alex. What about you, Leo?"

Leo nods immediately, and I turn to my youngest daughter. "Lilia?"

Lilia shakes her head, and I start tickling her. "You'd better say you like me more, or I won't stop."

"I-" she laughs, "stop, Daddy! I wike you moe!"

I grin and stop tickling. Her little baby voice is so cute.

"Bed time," Calla says after a moment, and the kids immediately protest.

"How about we watch a movie here?" I suggest, and eager for an escape, the kids quickly escape and cuddle up to Calla and me.

They watch in fascination, and I look over at them, and at my wife. My perfect family. My gaze turns towards Raina, and I sigh, knowing that one day, in about thirty years, I'll have to force the responsibility of the kingdom upon my beloved daughter. I push the thought away and admire my family once more.

Once, long ago, I told Delia that I'd gladly trade my life for hers, but now, I wouldn't. I wouldn't trade this life for anything, because I had everything I ever needed, or wanted, right in this room.

_The end._

**A/N: Yay! We're done! I'm sorry to those who loved Jaeda… I actually am considering multiple things: a) an alternate ending so that the Jaeda-lovers could have seen what would have happened, b) a side story about Delia, c) a story about Jack's Selection, or d) a story about Raina's marriage process. If you think that any of these are good/bad ideas, please review!**

**Note: *****I have a little mini photo album of Oliver's kids that I will post the link to on my bio.**

**Also, this story will be edited soon. Hopefully a new story will be up shortly after.**

**Lastly, the thank-yous. (people who have made 5+ reviews): Princess Dream, UltimateMaxmericaShipper, SportyJpoo, XOStarbrightXO, and Jaeda Casas. **

**Thank you also to my favouriters (Ann's Krazy Obsession, DillyThePooh, Jaeda Casas, Sarah731, StefMarie06, aleps08, and vertical). **

**Also to my followers (Ann's Krazy Obsession, DillyThePooh, Jaeda Casas, Lady Anj, Princess Dream, Sarah731, TaylorSwift0769, UltimateMaxmericaShipper, aleps08, booksarelife13, esmeraldamicky, pastelpandas, vertical, and zara131).**

**Lastly, I would like to thank some of the most important people. Princess Dream, thank you for your consistent reviews. They mean so much to me, and you have reviewed more than anyone else. UltimateMaxmericaShipper and XOStarbrightXO, over the past little while, you two have kept me inspired and encouraged with your motivation and your compliments. Jaeda, thanks for being an awesome character. DillyThePooh, you were great as Delia, Queen of the Liberators.**

**Finally, congrats to UltimateMaxmericaShipper. Your character won! You must be so proud! **

**I'm so sad to say goodbye. Thanks again!**


End file.
